These Silent Words
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: Death. How Guy of Gisborne desired it- above all wealth, power, or love. But when he is saved by a young girl who does not speak, will he be able to redeem himself and will he be able to hear her silent words that beckon him to be hers? GuyxOC (I am reposting this because the previous story was hit by a large number of disgusting spam. Please follow and favorite and review!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, hello there and welcome, friends! This story is gonna be lots of fun to write and I hope that I never disappoint you all! Well, I like short introductions, so this is a pretty good length!**_

_** I own nothing of BBC Robin Hood or Guy of Gisborne. I just own my lovely OC.**_

___Death. _How he wished for it, to be released from the very bondage of hell. His hell was on earth, it had to be on earth. How else could his life be so miserable? So lost? So misshapen? Death would be the one way to erase all of this, his past memories, all the sins that had poisoned his soul, all the betrayals and failed promises of love. He would forget them, and he would never live again.

_Hell. _It was true. Guy of Gisborne no longer believed in an afterlife. How could there be one? He knew that if there were such a thing, he certainly would never be worthy of the glory of heaven. He would undoubtedly go to hell, but if he had already been there then what was the point? No, there was no afterlife. There was only here and now and he wished to end it and to fall asleep, never to be awoken again.

_Dreams_. How they haunted him. Dreams of all he had killed and stolen from. The lives he had ruined. But most prominent were the visions he had of Marian. She came to him, clothed in white, stained with her own blood, the life he had cruelly taken from her. But Marian was different from all of the other phantoms of death. She did not just come to him in his sleep, she haunted him in his waking hours too.

_Sleep._ Guy of Gisborne never slept anymore. He kept his eyelids glued open, determined not to drift into the floating space between life and death, the vortex, the chasm to his worst nightmares. How he feared all of this and more. And now death would end that. He would close his eyes willingly and would not be overcome by pale and dead faces. Cold and withered hands would not crawl at his skin. He would be free at last, receiving all the sleep he could possibly need. He would sleep. For eternity. Nothing would haunt him, and he would know nothing. He would never think, feel, or love again. He would be gone, lost forever in an everlasting requiem, a peaceful darkness from which he would never awake.

Guy drew his sharp and long sword from its scabbard and pointed it at his chest. He did not flinch or waver, he did not sweat and his breathing did not grow heavy. He just took one last glance around the earth around him, the beauty of nature had never seemed so real in the darkness of the night, on the edge of Sherwood. Robin's face flashed across his mind. At last, Robin would be free, free from the threat of undeserved death and be able to continue on his journey of making the world a better place. And the world would be a better place without the man in black dwelling upon its lands. Marian's voice echoed through his head. "I have seen it! The side of you that is good!" He saw her face once again and it seemed every memory of her flashed before his eyes. Finally, he would be rid of her, rid of her memory... for forever.

Guy's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword in determination and he fingered the pommel gently. The ghost of a smile formed on his lips and a look of peace was upon his countenance. And with one swift and decisive move, he sought to end his life. He buried the sword deep within his lower abdomen, until the bloodied tip protruded from his back. He gasped at the shocking, icy pain as he fell to the ground, his own hands soaked in his red life source. Just like Marian. _Marian. _Even in his dimming consciousness, his thoughts turned to her and he felt overflowing peace. He felt the last thread of his existence slowly disappearing as his eyes closed involuntarily and the beauty of the earth was lost from view. This was it. _He was free._

_ Voices. _If he was free and dead, then why did he hear voices? Through his cracked eyelids he saw the figure of a woman with auburn hair, but it was not Marian. No, it must be an angel sent to carry him back to the pearly gates So, this was heaven. Wait, why was he in heaven? Had he been granted clemency? Surely not. He felt her soft hands cradling his head and searching his wounds. Confusion was the last think he knew before all went dark and numb as Guy of Gisborne lost complete consciousness.

_**Well, first chapter up. Thumbs up or down? Hmm... you tell me! Please review; I love to hear from you!**_

_** Also, if you are interested in more GuyxOC stories then I recommend ThreeHundredStarsAbove's story "When I sleep". It is a work of pure genius. Beautifully written, it captures the essence of Guy's broken spirit as an independent girl with a tormented past seeks to help him on his hard road to redemption and falls in love with him along the way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2 up! Yeah! For this story, I am really going to try to update everyday or perhaps every other day so stay tuned!**_

_** I own nothing of Robin Hood BBC or Guy of Gisborne, much to my utter disappointment. Just my adorable OC.**_

__He felt so _warm. _If this was death than should he not feel cold and should he not be silent? In death, shouldn't you be ever asleep, free from trying thoughts and questions? Wait, then why was he thinking? He had escaped earthly life so that he would be free from his thoughts and all of his errors and mistakes.

His ears pricked up. What had he just heard? There it was again; it was the light brush of a skirt and then he heard the gentle shuffle of feet against a wooden floor. Wooden? Shouldn't he be lying in the long grass of the field on the edge of Sherwood. He moaned in frustration of his present circumstances and he felt a figure come to stand by him. He felt two chilled fingertips across his forehead and realized that they almost instantly cooled his heated body. The hand went down to cup his cheek and then to grip his shoulder lightly and she began to shake him.

He was being shook? Guy of Gisborne? Why? Well, this could not be hell. Remember, no afterlife. So, if this was not hell, then where was he. Cautiously, as if dreading what he might see behind the barriers of his eyelids, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a ray of sunshine coming through an opened window, and then as his eyes adjusted he saw that he was within a small thatched hut. He felt the covers on which he lay, for the first time. And then he looked to his right where the fingers no longer gripped his shoulder. Instead, he noticed that the owner of those fingers had backed away very quietly to the opposite wall and was hugging herself tightly. She eyed Guy warily. What was in those eyes? Anxious concern and buried beneath that? Perhaps fear.

He just stared at her for several minutes before turning back to face the ceiling. So, he had not made it to hell or heaven, he thought bitterly. And he had not made it to death either. Somehow, he was still alive and he had a good feeling that that young girl across the room had something to do with it. He chanced a glance back at her and saw that she was standing beside the fire and stirring what smelled to be broth. The fire reflected off of her golden, red hair that lay in long curls down her back, and it danced in the calm gray eyes. Her complexion was rather pale and she was a small girl, thin. She looked to be no older than twenty.

The girl seemed to feel eyes boring into her back and so she swiftly turned around and her eyes seemed to clash with Guy of Gisborne's piercing blue ones. Her eyes held fear and her lip quivered for a moment before she lowered her head and returned to her pot of soup. She ladled some into a bowl and took it to Guy, taking small cautious steps as she gauged his every move. She sat down at the side of the bed and filled her spoon with broth. She then held it to him, and he hesitated for a minute. Let this girl feed him? Was he really so weak as that? He pushed away the spoon.

"I'll do it," he said gruffly as he curled his arms under his body and sought to boost himself up onto the pillow. As he did, he felt a flaming pain in his lower stomach and he clenched his teeth to keep from howling. He looked down at the source of his pain to realize, for the first time, that he was shirtless and where he had chosen to kill himself was neatly bandaged in white cloth. His chest had begun to sweat at the pain and so he gently lowered himself down again. The girl just watched him in silence as she once again held the spoon to his mouth. He drank the golden liquid, albeit begrudgingly, but he savored each and every drop. He had not realized until now how hungry he was, like a famished animal. He continued to drink as she fed him, his eyes stared at her the whole time. She, however, let her eyes waver. The piercing blue of those orbs was too strong for her to continue to look at.

When he had finished, she got up and set the bowl on the table. Her silence was beginning to unnerve Guy. People had been silent towards him all his life, except when they had wanted something from him. Vasey. Isabella. Marian. He wished so badly that she would just speak, even if just to say her name, and perhaps this world would seem a little less unbearable.

He saw the young girl pick up a bucket from the ground and swing it at her side. She placed a light shawl around her shoulder and opened the door, preparing to step out.

"Wait!" Guy nearly shouted as he tried to sit up but failed. He fell hard against the covers. She looked at him, but this time it was not with fear but curiosity. He looked back at her, "What is your name?" His throat felt dry and he wished to ask her for water but he remained quiet. And so did she.

She just stared at him for several seconds, long and hard, before tightening her grip on the bucket and stepping outside. Guy caught the glimpse of trees, a motley of brown and green. So he was in the forest, then, he thought grimly. Perfect. Just where he did not want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3, here ya go! On a silver platter! Heehheehh**_

_** Thanks for all the feedback so far! Trust me, it makes my life so much happier!**_

__She came back no less than a half hour later, the bucket was full of water and sloshing at her feet. Her small frame seemed like it was having a hard time carrying the bucket through the floor. Guy instinctively raised himself in the bed but fell back hard when he felt that familiar shoot of pain through his body. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow but said nothing, continuing to walk back to the table and place the bucket on the small table in the middle of the room. She leaned back against the surface and let out a hard, long breath. Sweat had accumulated over her brow which she proceeded to delicately wipe away. She caught a lock of her auburn hair and placed it behind her ear.

Guy just watched. Was he sure he wasn't in heaven? Because as crude as the home was and as familiar as the woods, she appeared to be an angel. Guy nearly slapped himself for thinking such a ridiculous and weak thought. Hadn't he only thought of Marian as an angel sent from God to cleanse his soul? Well, she had miraculously saved him. Hmm. These thoughts were getting way out of control. He forced himself to look away from her and back up at the ceiling. He heard her walk up to him and felt the soft, feather-like fingers brushing against his forehead. He was still sweating a lot and she seemed to abruptly pull her hand away and rushed to the small cupboard on the opposite wall. She opened it with a creak and she retrieved a muslin cloth. Dampening it in the bucket of water, she brought it back to Guy and placed it on his burning head. Apparently, he must have a fever. He looked down at his wet chest and then back up at her. She caught his glance for a moment before looking away again.

She left the cloth on his forehead and turned to walk away. Faster then lightening, Guy grabbed her hand in his and she tensed at the contact, whipping around, her hair flying around her shoulders. Her eyes held fear and another emotion. What was it? Guy thought it must be repulsion. Perhaps disgust? Maybe warning. He loosened his grip and spoke, "What is your name?" He spoke softly so as not to threaten her but his tone still dripped with authority. She must have caught it because she shivered under his grasp. Instead of answering, she released her fingers from his and walked away. Guy sighed in impatience and he felt a headache coming on. He was surprised when he saw her return to the side of his bed. She had a small writing tablet in her hand and what appeared to be a piece of a hard white rod. Guy had heard of such a thing but had never seen chalk in person.

He watched as she took the tablet and wrote with the chalk, tongue licking her lips gently. She turned the tablet to him and he read the crudely written letters sprawled upon the stone.

V-A-L-E-R-I-A.

"Valeria?" He asked and she nodded. "You cannot speak?" She nodded again.

"Oh." He seemed surprised by this sudden change of events. "I am sorry. I did not know."

She wrote again. _Alright._ She then walked away, pacing the tablet and the chalk on the table.

Guy now found that he had an actual way to communicate with this girl and so he once again asked her a question. "Were you born that way?" She seemed surprised that he still talked with her. She shook her head.

"What happened?" Guy was curious. Her eyes now held a hint of sadness and she shook her head again. She would not tell him.

He looked down at the bandage wrapped tightly around his waist and felt the cool dampness of the cloth upon his forehead, and he realized that for the first time in days, perhaps years, he felt peace. He smiled softly to himself and let out two barely audible words. "Thank you." He had thought they were too low for her to hear. Little did he know, she had heard them. They had made her smile to herself. Perhaps this man was not entirely evil as she had heard the villagers say. Maybe there was a splinter or fragment of good hidden behind that mask. She had looked once at that mask as he was still unconscious. His eyebrows had been slanted in anger, and then had quickly turned to fear, confusion, hurt. She now chanced a wary glance back at him. His expression was so different. He was calm and his face was no longer tormented. He looked peaceful and she unconsciously smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I want to apologize that these chapters are so short but once the story starts to pick up speed I swear they will get much longer and more interesting.**_

_** While writing this I primarily listened to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, playing it over and over and over, because I just feel this song fits Guy of Gisborne perfectly.**_

_** Sigh, Guy...I would have married you the first time you asked, even with all your problems. Marian was an idiot and... I better stop mumbling.**_

__"Valeria?" She turned around, startled at the mention of her name. She cocked an eyebrow and returned to darning a pair of woolen socks. He watched her sitting by the fire, the copper of her hair seemed to be aflame itself. "Why did you save me?" As he expected, she was silent. He changed tactics, "You do know who I am, don't you?"

She looked up at him again and swallowed. She nodded her head and pricked the fabric with her sharp needle.

"Then why save me?" Guy fingered the edge of his blanket, "I know I am evil and wicked and not deserving of any display of kindness." He seemed to be talking more to himself now then her. "I have done awful things. I have even killed." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked over at her and she at him. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, it was weary as if all of the sins he had ever committed had been placed on his shoulders once again. He choked on his last words. "I am a monster."

He heard the creak of a chair and then felt the bed tilt as she sat beside him. She shook her head, but he persistently nodded. She shook her head harder, her red curls bouncing around her face and then she took one finger and pointed at his heart. Guy smirked. "My heart is no better than my mind." She shook her head again but he interrupted her, "No, I am quite sure. I am lost."

She looked at him and there was both pity and compassion in her eyes. Guy had never let anyone look at him in that way and yet he did not get angry or begin to shout at her as he had used to. He just remained quiet and watched her. He felt her remove her finger from his bare chest and he suddenly shivered from cold. She noticed and brought the blankets up across his chest and gently tucked them under his neck. She did not smile and her eyes were sullen as he gave her a gentle smile. He closed his eyes and she stood by him until he had fallen asleep. It was yet another night where he looked so peaceful, the firelight reflected off of his skin, his lips were still in a small smile, his eyes did not move restlessly from underneath his eyelids.

Valeria frowned before she left his side to continue her sewing. Every now and again, her gaze flickered to that man laying in the bed, as if she was truly checking to see if he was asleep. She then felt the sudden chill that Guy had felt only moments before and walked to the window and opened the shutters, peering out into the darkness. It was a chilly night for summer and she wrapped her shawl closer around her body. She then walked to the pallet on the floor where she had been sleeping since Guy had taken her bed. She pulled it closer to the fire, settled down into a tight ball and fell fast asleep.

OoooOOooOOoo

Guy was the first to wake up that morning. The first thing he noticed was how awake and refreshed he felt. He felt no pain in his side and he thought that he had never slept so good in so long. He carefully sat up, boosting himself up so that his back was against the wall, the first time he had sat up on his own in five days. _Five days_. Five days since he had not been able to bear the guilt of his life. Five days since he had tried to kill himself. Five days since a strange girl had rescued him and revived him. Five days since he had been given another chance. And he felt different, he felt alive. He was no longer a dead body that was walking aimlessly along the earth. He was alive, felt alive, and had never been so interested in living. And Guy could not explain this sudden change. It was if his heart of stone had been replaced by a heart of flesh. And he owed everything to that girl.

_Valeria._ She was so strange, so different. And he did not think it had anything to do with her being mute and unable to speak. If Guy confessed, he would say that he found her inability to speak quite irritating. The first person he had seen in this new life, the first person he knew anymore, the only person who knew he was still alive was a girl that could not speak, and so Guy was left to his own thoughts and his own unanswered questions. But he still appreciated her. Wait, where was she?

His eyes traveled the small hut and found her sleeping directly across from him, on an incredibly thin pallet. The fire had gone out, and she lay on her back. Her hair was strewn across her face, her eyelashes closed and lay delicately across her cheekbones. But she was on the floor. Guy felt himself jolt in the bed, he felt the pain once again in his lower stomach but he did not care. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He gripped the edge hard as he tried to lift himself off to stand on his feet but his legs constricted and he nearly fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth as pain shot from his toes to his head. He nearly shouted out but he bit his tongue. He tasted the metallic blood. He swallowed and then looked back at the girl. She had not awoken.

"Valeria?" He managed to say through his clenched teeth. He said it again, this time louder and a little bit gruffer through his pain.

This time he watched as she stirred slightly and then her eyelids fluttered open. She immediately caught sight of him dangling over the bed and she saw the expression of pain written on his face. She rushed over to him and helped him to sit more firmly on the bed. She tried to push him to lay down but he refused with a grunt and she let him be. She looked at him and her eyes held curiosity and question.

"I have been in this bed for five days," he moaned, "I wish to get up and walk around." She shook her head. "No," he replied, "I am strong and well rested. I insist that I get up this morning." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away. "And tonight I will be the one sleeping on the floor." She stopped abruptly and looked at him as if he had three heads. Was this really the Guy of Gisborne she had heard about and seen? She began to protest, visually and physically, waving her hands madly but he only chuckled. "You are a delicate young woman; I am a man. I will sleep on the floor." Was this really him? What had happened to him when he was on the threshold of death? He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and looked at her only to see bright determination in her eyes as she shook her head, her lip set firmly in place. She walked over to the bed and sat down upon it, crossing arms in front of her and staring at him.

Guy smirked, "Alright, alright." He held up his hands as he conceded defeat. "Now how about you help me get out of this bed, hm?"

She seemed unsure at first but when she realized his iron determination she stood up and walked over to him. She allowed him to wrap one arm around her small shoulders and he stood, very slowly straightening his torso. He felt a slight, itching pain but it soon dulled to near nothing. He held the wall with his other arm, careful not to lean all of his weight upon her, for he was sure that her small form would be unable to bear his heavy load. She carefully led him to the table and he gripped it hard with both of his hands as he slowly got the strength in his legs once again.

She let go of his bare waist and stepped back to appraise him with an eye. Clearly satisfied she nodded and walked over to the fire and began to light it. Guy glanced at her for a moment before shuffling one foot across the wooden floor. He slowly lifted the other leg and placed it down upon the ground. Step by step he made it to the wooden door and he opened it with a creak. Leaning on the door post he smelt, for the first in a week the deep, fragrant smell of the forest. He closed his eyes and felt like he was smelling the world for the first time, he had never before taken the time to realize the beauty of the world around him.

Feeling eyes boring into his back he turned around sharply and grasped the doorpost before he lost his balance. He blushed and saw Valeria still stoking the fire. He turned back to look outside but his thoughts turned to the beginnings of a soft smile he had seen upon the young girl's face as he had turned around. She had, for one small moment, actually looked happy, and then when he had looked at her she had turned her face away and the look of sorrow and despair had once again filled her eyes and countenance.


	5. Chapter 5

_** Enjoy this next chapter! Love you guys!**_

Within a week, Guy had regained much of his strength in his upper body and legs. It was not until one morning though that the familiar ache in his stomach no longer pained him as he sat up. It was that morning that Valeria had carefully peeled away the cloth from around his bare torso. Guy had watched her very carefully, seemingly relishing her every move. He nearly chuckled when he saw that she was having a hard time concentrating on anything but his chest. She saw his amused glances, pouted her lip sternly and knelt beside him as her fingers brushed against his hardened muscles. Once the bandages were all removed, Guy cautiously looked down to see a rather large, but thin scar near his left hip. He also knew that there would be a corresponding scar on his back. She did proceed to feel the scar on his back before once again, somewhat regretfully, coming once again face to face with his chest.

She glanced up at his eyes once before she licked her lips and brushed her fingers across his frontal scar. He winced in pain and she eyed him warily before placing her whole palm against it. Guy felt a burning sensation as her cool hand met his warm scar but he only squirmed twice as she placed her palm over several areas of his chest, apparently checking to make sure that all of his vital organs had healed properly. When she was through, she once again met his eyes. He looked curiously at her and she nodded her head. Everything must have healed properly.

Wait_. Everything had healed properly._ This young, thin girl had healed him and saved him from death. He smiled gently at the thought before he turned his focus back upon her. He noticed that she was just kneeling their on the floor, before him who sat in the chair. He noticed that one hand had somehow found its way and had placed itself on his knee. His eyes flashed before he realized that she had done so only to help herself up off the floor. Guy licked his lips before his hand stretched out and grabbed her skirt in a tight fist. She seemed so surprised that she nearly smacked his hand. Her palm was in mid-air when she realized that he meant her no harm. She raised her eyebrow as she usually did when she was asking a question.

Guy licked his lips again. He could not explain why he felt so nervous or why his throat had suddenly gone dry. But he had never had such an intimate moment with a girl since Marian. And yet, this wasn't intimate. But there was something about being all alone in a hut in the middle of Sherwood that made his mind play tricks on him. Regardless, he could not bear to give up this moment. He tactfully let go of her skirt and instead caught up her fingers in his. He noticed for the first time in two weeks that he was not wearing gloves. He had never felt Marian's skin under his fingertips because of those wretched black coverings. But Valeria's skin was softer, it had to be much softer. His eyes looked pleadingly at her before he knelt his head to lay a single kiss to her knuckle.

He felt her react under his touch. She first seemed to draw back slightly but he held her there with his hand, though his touch was loose. She then seemed to shiver when she felt the soft touch of his lips to her hand.

Valeria indeed did not know how to react. In one way, she felt entirely repulsed. How should she let this—this man, do such a simple gesture towards her! But then, underneath her anger she felt a warmth fill her from head to toe. This was something that she had not felt for many years, ever since she was a little girl. The cold inside of her was melting, even ever so slightly, even if it was just for a moment, she felt the need to relish in it. And so, she let her eyes close as he continued to hold his lips to her knuckle. She allowed herself to become enchanted under his spell, to be lost for one moment. She knew that she would regret it before the day was out, but she needed to know. To know what warmth felt like, to remember what it had felt like all those years ago. And so she drew closer to him.

Guy was surprised. At first, surprised that he had indeed taken such a bold gesture upon a girl he knew nothing about. In fact, he could know nothing about her, for she was a mute. But this surprise was quickly overtaken by pure awe that she did not pull away from his touch as Marian had done so many times. He felt her draw closer to him. And then she felt soft fingertips running through his hair and across his scalp.

Was this really what change had done to him? He knew that he had found peace within the past two weeks. He knew that he was a new man, had become one though it was still a surprise to even him. But was this really what could happen now that he was softened? Would this have been what happened between him and Marian if he had allowed himself to change for her?

He allowed his senses to cloud his judgment as he leaned his head against her stomach, allowing her to continue combing her fingers through his ebony hair. And then he slowly felt her body lowering itself as she knelt before him once again, and this time, his face had found its way to the crook of her neck where he just laid there for several moments, drinking in the forest-smell of her hair. It smelled of wildflowers and dying grass and fresh wind. He dropped her wrist and it fell to her lap as his hands cradled her waist as if she was the most delicate thing he would ever hold. She unhooked her fingers from his hair and wrapped her arms securely around her neck, stroking the nape of his neck. He felt her heart beating fast against his chest, but he doubted that it was beating as fast as his.

He laid one soft kiss to her neck, just below her earlobe, and he felt the hair on her neck prickle. She withdrew, ever so slightly, away from him and stared at him as if unsure of what was happening. She seemed frightened but at the same time, unable to let go of the excitement of what was happening. Guy stroked her lower back as his hands ran up from her hips to her neck and he held her face gently in between his two soft hands. She whimpered slightly and seemed unsure of what to do but Guy stroked her cheek as he slowly drew her face closer to him until he was only centimeters away from her and he could fell her light, uneven breaths against his skin. He cast a glance to her eyes, which once again looked nervous and held a glint of uncertainty.

He whispered gently to her, "It is alright." His lips drew closer to hers. "I promise I will never... ever...hurt you." He closed his eyes, ready to relish in one long-lost moment of bliss.

But just before their lips met, he felt her back away in earnestness. She let his hands fall from her neck into his lap as she stood up hastily and walked quickly to the other side of the room where she hugged herself tightly, very much in the same way that she had done when he had first seen her. She took one last glance at him before concentrating very hard on the wall opposite him.

Guy hid a regretful sigh as he felt all previous feelings of rejection crash upon his shoulders. He looked down at his hands. Only moments before they had felt so warm. Why now did they feel as frigid as ice? He looked over at where Valeria still sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Though she seemed in a relaxed position, he noticed that she was on edge and he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her. He stood up with a one hurried motion, and left the hut, into the forest of Sherwood.


	6. Chapter 6

Guy walked long and fast, nearly jogging through the forest. He cared not where he went or how far he traveled. He just cared about getting as far away from that hut as he possibly could. What once had seemed cozy and welcoming, now had a shadow of forbearance cast over it and he grimaced inwardly. He took a deep intake of breath as he realized that he had lost much of his agility during his time of sickness, and as he did so, he felt a sharp pain at his side. He applied pressure to his scar as he clenched his teeth. Once the pain had subsided, he wasted no time in continuing fleeing everything in this world that he now knew, and really that was not very much. Just a small cottage in the middle of Sherwood and a young girl who was silent but very adamant about wanting nothing to do with him.

Guy slowed as he punched his fist into the trunk of a nearby birch, his muscles and sinews contracting, but he did not feel the pain or see his bloody knuckles. He just allowed himself to sink to the forest ground, his back held up by a tree. He pulled his knees up and hugged them tightly, refusing to let the sobs wrack his body as the happenings of the past two weeks hit him as hard as they possibly could. He no longer wanted to be tough and to hide his emotions. He had always trained himself to show no emotion, because only then, would no one hurt you. Everything he had ever hid, all the hurt, pain, anger that he had ever felt and belted within himself suddenly came out in torrents as he shook violently, tears running in torrents down his face.

What was the reason for his change if not even a young girl, who had seen fit to save him, would allow herself to be near him? He now knew, good or evil, it made no difference. No one would ever love him or give him warmth. He would be cold for forever. He had lost his chance long ago to ever belong and even now that he no longer was the same wicked Gisborne as before, nobody could look past his past sins.

Guy of Gisborne sighed as he forced himself to calm. What hurt most of all was Valeria's rejection, it ran to the forefront of his mind and could not be pushed away by any other memory—even the memory of Marian. Guy looked up and rested his head against the tree. He inhaled deeply. _Valeria. _He knew that he had perhaps moved far too quickly and he knew that he had frightened her. He had simply kissed her knuckle to offer thanks, but that lovely feeling of warmth that it had given him had quickly gone out of control and had skyrocketed into a desire for more. What had been meant to thank her had quickly escalated, and he did not even know how, to him trying to kiss her, seeking to see if such a thing could warm him forever. But why would he kiss her? He knew nothing about her, save for the fact that something terrible must have happened to make her mute, and that she was still repulsed by him. He had seen the fear in her eyes as he had brought her closer but he had allowed his selfishness to take over. He had promised to never hurt her, and he had meant it. But he was indeed hurting her, by kissing her when she looked unsure, by trying to when he clearly did not hold feelings for her, nor her for him.

Guy rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a monstrous headache clouding his thoughts. No one loved him. No one would ever love him. He was destined for a life of misery. Everything had been fine inside of the hut. It had been a simple, quiet life. But during that time that Guy had enjoyed, he had forgotten that there were still people in the world. People that recognized him, people that knew who he was and what he had done. They would never believe how sorry he was, never believe how changed he was, and they would never be willing to give him a second chance. Even Valeria, the one woman and the only person he knew in this new life could not forget or forgive.

Guy's thoughts stopped abruptly as he felt another searing pain in his stomach and he gripped at his wound with one hand while burrowing his fingernails of the other into the dirt. He tried not to howl in pain, but he did moan as he felt himself begin to sweat. He knew it was foolish that he had run off. But what else was he to do? He could have stayed. He could have..._apologized._

Apologize? Guy's thoughts became more clear as the pain still persisted but it dimmed considerably. He did not appeal to the idea of apologizing for trying to receive just one small shadow of love. Apologize for seeking something that he had been deprived? Apologize for wanting something that had been cheated of him by the one woman he had been foolish to love?

And now he swiftly felt two pains in his chest. One from his physical wound that should have been the end of him, should have been the death to all of these rampant images that he thought he had lost when he had changed. The second was the pang of his heart. A pang of anger, resentment, but mostly loss. Mostly rejection. Why was he still so rejected? Why could this woman not learn to see the good in him even one bit? He gritted his teeth as he felt another pulsating beat.

"Mhmmm..." he moaned aloud not aware of the skirt that had somehow appeared by his side. He felt familiar fingers on his shoulder and he looked up startled. He then tried to get away as fast as he could but he tripped over a fallen tree root and his lower stomach felt like it had been ripped open. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out in front of this girl whom, he said to himself, was dead to him. She came up to him, keeping her eyes focused on the forest floor as she knelt beside him. He looked away from her as he yelled out again in pain.

She carefully placed her hand on his wound, checking both his scar and the rest of his vital organs as she had done before. Nothing seemed to be amiss. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck. His eyes flashed as they collided with hers.

"What are you doing?" She began to stand up, but his weight was incredibly heavy as he pushed himself back down.

"I am not going back to that hut!" He tried to be angry but he could not when he saw that soft face and he saw that she no longer looked afraid, instead she had that look of pity in her eyes. She pulled at his arm again and he shook his head. "There is nothing there for me! Guy of Gisborne died when he stabbed himself; he is dead! I need to get away. I have to leave!"

She shook her head and motioned to his wound.

He chuckled bitterly, "It is healed well enough." She stamped her foot as her eyes blazed with anger and irritation.

"What?" He mocked, "Am I making you angry? Then why the hell did you ever save my life?" She remained silent and he raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" She looked down at the ground and dropped his arm. He stood up on his own, his hand still clutched at his wound. "You obviously do not think I can change! You still cannot stand me, you are repulsed by me! So why save me if you knew who I was?"

She seemed torn, as if she wanted to answer him, but she still remained silent as she stared back down at the forest floor.

Guy looked away from her, "That is what I thought. You were foolish. I should have died and rid this world of my troubled soul." He looked down at blinked away the fresh tears.

Valeria took one step towards him and then another. She grasped his hand in her small one and began to pull him gently in the direction of the hut. He looked at her, ready to protest, but he found no strength to do so as he let her guide him back to the hut, back to safety. But back to a place that now held as many awful memories as the Castle of Nottingham.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It is definitely gonna be a twisted one!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, sorry it took a couple days but I was super busy this weekend! I hope you love it though and that you will consider checking out some of my other stories.**_

_He had closed his eyes. Closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go blank. His breathing slowed as his heartbeat relaxed. He felt the softness of the straw-filled mattress beneath his back and heard the soft snores of the girl who lay there at his feet. She had once again stubbornly refused to let him take his place upon the floor and so he had been given the bed once again. Guy would have lied if he had said that he was still angry that he had returned with Valeria. Truth was, it felt good to be back within the hut in front of a fire, protected from the elements as he allowed himself to drift to sleep. However, he was far from contentment._

_ He still wondered why he had been given a second chance. Thoughts continued to plague him. Thoughts of Valeria and what it would feel like to have her lips against his. These thoughts continued to rage within him, twisting and tearing at his heart as he fell into a chasm of awaiting sleep._

_ Guy's sleep was peaceful and quiet as it had been for several night. But then beneath the closed eyelids, he saw an approaching shadow, a familiar phantom, a wispy puff of smoke that curled just outside of his reach. He tried to bat it away and shove it into the dark, abandoned recesses of his mind but to no avail. Marian's pale, dead face still appeared. Her bloodshot eyes stared at him in mixed emotion, her withered hand reached out to him. But before he could grab it, a vision flashed before his mind and he saw himself running his blade through her stomach. He rushed to take her up in his arms but the moment he touched her, her figure disappeared into a thick smoke which the wind blew away._

_ Guy's eyes darted back and forth beneath his closed eyelids. His heart beat had again picked up speed and he longed desperately to wake but his body would not allow him. He was forcefully subjected to all of the painful memories. The smell of rotting flesh, the screams of women as he forced them to lose their virginity to him, the wails of infants as he mercilessly cut their families down. _

_ His mind turned in fast-forward to all the crimes he had done. How he had gone to the Holy Land to kill the King. And then his worst nightmare, the one he feared the most, the one that rarely came had now appeared in the forefront of his sleep. He saw a field, a field and the grass was painted red with blood. Upon the grass lay hundreds of men, women, and children, the faces of all he had ever killed. He still remembered each and every kill and in this dream they all came together to haunt him. There lay his mother, his father, both killed in the raging tumult of flame he had set upon the house. He saw Marian, his darling Marian, the woman he had loved. He saw the blacksmith, the tax collector, the miner. He saw the face of Annie, the poor serving girl he had seduced. But she was not dead. Instead she lay over a small child, holding him tight, crying amidst the stench of battle._

_ He remembered the pitiful face of his son as he had left him in the forest. He had chanced one last look at the babe as he lay there in the grass and for one moment, Guy had considered taking the babe to Kirklees as he had promised, but his iron resolve and pride had won out and he had left his own offspring, the child he had helped make, to die in the harsh elements of the forest._

_ Guy saw a young boy approaching him, he must have been no older than five. His dark black curls framed his pale face, his once blue eyes were now bloodshot just as Marian's had been. The boy ran to embrace the fabric of Guy's mind but before he did, his gaze turned to stone as his voice echoed in the recesses of Guy's mind. "Why, daddy? Why did you leave me? Do you not love me? Why? Why? Why-"_

"Gahhhhhh!" Guy screamed as he shot straight up in his bed, his eyes darting wildly throughout the room. His whole body was wet with sweat, his hair matted to his forehead, as his heart beat rapidly and he trembled. He saw a gleaming light through the film of growing tears. He blinked the fresh tears away and saw that Valeria had awoken and had lit a small candle. She looked at him with concern, no shawl covered her body and Guy could not help but stare at her as he saw that she was in nothing but a slim-fitting shift. Her hair lay disheveled and her eyes were tired but she still looked beautiful in the regal glow of the candle light. And yet Guy could not find it in him to dwell on those matters or on how her cool hand felt on his shoulders as she walked towards him.

She cocked her eyebrow and held concern in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She seemed to be trying to comfort him without the use of words. Guy let himself succumb to the reveling sensation for a split second but as he closed his eyes again, the face of a dead man shot across his conscience at lightening speed and he shirked from her touch.

"NO!" His voice thundered as he backed away out of the bed and as far from her as possible. Her fingers curled back in surprise as she saw him looking like a tortured beast, his eyes flashed with anger and his teeth bared. She felt fear rise up in her chest but she swallowed and began to silently approach him. She reached out a hand to stroke his arm but he batted her away and took another step back.

"Get away from me!" He bellowed as he began to pace throughout the room, seemingly running like a caged animal unable to escape. He looked at her the whole time and saw that she seemed to be asking what was wrong with him.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" His voice was still loud and with every word her shoulders began to involuntarily shake. "What is wrong with me is that I gave way to false hope! I believed I had changed but I see now that I have not! I am still the same Guy of Gisborne, the same killer, liar, adulterer! And I will never change." He clenched his fist and banged hard on the table, the candle bounced a bit as he bit a scream.

"These dreams still return and I have no rest! Will I ever find peace?" Guy walked up to her took her by the shoulders. He began to shake her as he still shouted, growing angrier by the moment. Valeria was now starting to believe that he had truly gone mad. He shook her hard and Valeria bit her tongue. She tasted blood. "I will never find peace! That is why I tried to kill myself, to take my life! To end these nightmares and all my past sins! I could have been free!" Guy looked at her and felt her tremble and then he released her. He still looked upon her in fury.

"And you took that away from me!" He walked back to the table and hit it hard again. "You took away what was meant to be mine. Sleep in death, freedom from my torturous deeds and thoughts!" He shook his fist at her.

"Why did you do it?!" He howled at her and Valeria backed farther away from him until her back hit the wall. "You ruined everything! I wish you had never saved me! I wish- I wish-" His thoughts became scattered as he sought to collect them. Finally he looked back up at her and scowled like a wild lion. "Damn youuuuu!" He cursed as he latched one hand under the table and flipped it over with one swipe. The wood crashed to pieces on the floor and before Guy could recognize the foolishness of his actions, the candle's flame spread across the floor, lighting up the front of the room faster than Guy had ever seen fire travel. His eyes widened in fearful frenzy as he stood there, as if he was frozen to his place.

He saw Valeria dash by him and take her shawl, trying to beat out the flames, but it was to no avail. The fire was spreading quickly and and the door was already engulfed by flames.

It seemed there would be no escape. Guy smirked. So, he would have death, and this time it would not be taken from him. He crossed his arms and inhaled the smoky smell of the burning inferno. But then he heard a crack from above and he knew in that moment that the ceiling was about to cave in. He saw Valeria as she looked back at him. There was no anger, only fear as she also heard the crack. And in that moment, Guy knew that he had to save her, to rescue her. Her good soul did not deserve to die like this. But he was too late as he sought to push her out of the way of her impending doom. She barely missed the crashing beam, but she hit her head hard upon the leg of the broken table. Guy rushed to her through the flames which were crawling dangerously close to her unconscious form.

"Valeria!" He shouted at her but she did not wake. He lifted her up in his arms and his hand brushed past her temple. He felt the familiar oily feel of blood and he smelled it, mixed together with the scent of the fire. That reminded him; he had to find a way to get her out. He looked to the door but saw that it was completely covered in flames. Nevertheless, it was the one chance to getting out alive. He cradled Valeria closer to him, seeking to use his own body as a shield for her. He rushed towards the door, never once realizing that he wore nothing but a thin black shirt. He dashed through the doorway, the scathing feel of fire on his bare arms made him wince but he did not cry out. As he felt the icy chill of the fall night before him and all around him, he breathed a sigh of slight relief. But this relief was short-lived as he looked behind him to see the young girl's home almost completely destroyed by flame. And Guy knew that it was his fault.

He forced himself to turn away from the sight and run deep into the forest, caring only to get as far from the hut as possible. It would surely be a beacon to all in Nottingham and they would most certainly come to see. And he could not have them recognizing him. So Guy shouldered the girl upon his back and took off in a brisk trot through the dark, nearly impenetrable blackness of Sherwood Forest until he collapsed in absolute exhaustion.

_**Rate and Review! I swear it makes me upload faster.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry that it's been over two weeks since I last updated but I went to this four day youth retreat and so it has been very busy of late. I hope, thus, that this chapter was well worth the wait. And I apologize ThreeHundredStarsAbove for not making it longer. But this is the size it seemed to finish at so this was the size I decided to keep it.**_

_** This chapter is dedicated to my newest fan Juniorstarcatcher. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**_

Where was he to go? Different options rushed through his mind in the early beginnings of the sunrise. Certainly, not back to the village. People would recognize him in an instant and they would associate her with said Guy of Gisborne. They could not stay in the forest, alone and unabetted, not while she was in her unconscious state.

Guy gritted his teeth as he felt his wound burning with an itching sensation and he felt the heaviness of the girl on his shoulder grow to finer acuteness. He looked behind him; the smoke was no longer visible amongst the trees and he knew that he had walked steadily for several hours. It would be just fine to rest awhile.

He brought Valeria to a nearby tree and carefully lifted her off of his shoulder and laid her in the leaves. He brought his fingers to the wound on the side of her head where she had hit the table hard. He felt the crustiness of dried blood, but when he looked he saw that the gash was rather deep, about a half an inch or so and it was still slowly dripping her life-source. He sighed forlornly as he realized that it was indeed a bad wound and that she needed medical attention. But where could he possibly take her?

Guy brushed away her hair, it was wet with sweat and the dew of the morning. "Valeria?" He tried helplessly to awaken her. "Valeria, can you hear me?" When she did not so much as stir in her sleeping state, he dropped his head into his hands. This was all his fault. Every bit. How had he allowed himself to go into such a rage around a girl that was already afraid? That was already unsure of him?

Guy's eyes perked up as he heard the hushed tone of shoes upon leaves and he prepared to take unsheathe his sword only to find that it too had been left in the burning hut. His thoughts were too slow as he felt the cool but sharp tip of a sword at his neck.

"What do we have here, eh, boys?" Guy heard an all-to-familiar voice. And he felt sick to his stomach. He forced himself to stare at the man he had always treated as enemy. Ever so slowly, he stood up, being careful not to produce more than a scratch from the sword that had not been removed from his neck.

And he balled his hands into tight fists as his eyes clashed with none other than Robin Hood's. He noticed the familiar tone of mockery hidden in the curved smile and Guy clenched his teeth in silent wrath. "Hm, Gisborne? What are you doing in Sherwood Forest? Don't you know that there are outlaws crawling in these trees?" Guy looked around to see that he was surrounded by Robin's manservant Much, a big giant everyone ironically called Little John, the black man he had met on several occasions and knew as Friar Tuck, and Allan a'Dale who was trying desperately not to look into the eyes of the man he had betrayed.

"Hood." Guy nearly spat out a curse, "What is it you want?"

Robin chuckled, "What do you think I want Gisborne? Everyone thinks you are dead!"

Guy smirked, "Upset by the apparent denial of that statement, are you?" He noticed too late that he had spoken foolishly and he felt Robin's fist smack into the side of his head and he fell to the ground.

Robin seethed from above him, "Never. In fact, it is a good thing that you still live. For, now I can kill you myself."

"I would like to see you try," Guy retorted, still wearing the familiar smirk.

Robin's lip quirked in uncertainty for a moment before he said. "You know, Gisborne, I am rather confused about all of this. What did happen to you to make everyone believe that you were dead?"

Guy looked at the ground as he stood up. "I disappeared." He looked back up at Robin, the hatred a last remnant in his eyes. He raised his shirt to reveal the long scar upon his hip. "I would have died. I wanted to die! But I was saved."

"Saved?" Robin mocked, "And who in their right mind would save you?"

Guy turned and pointed to the girl under the tree. Robin had not seemed to notice her until then. Guy turned back to Robin. "I owe her my life."

"Is she still alive?" Robin asked Guy warily as he motioned for Little John to kneel beside the girl and examine her.

Guy did not answer as he eyed Little John with extreme malice. Little John looked back at Robin, "She has hit her head hard and is still bleeding. She needs medical attention and fast. We should bring her back to the camp."

"You will do no such thing," Guy argued, "Not without me, at least, and I am not going."

"Of course you are not going," Robin retorted, "And neither is she." His men started to argue with him but he raised his hand, "We will take her to a physician in Nottingham, but any ally of Gisborne will not be allowed into our camp.

"But Robin-" John protested as he walked to where the outlaw stood and whispered something into his ear.

Robin's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" He whispered back but Guy still heard.

John nodded. "Positively. It is her."

Robin took a tentative step towards the unconscious girl, eying Guy warily. But Guy would not let him go more than a couple steps towards Valeria as he bared his teeth and he growled defensively. Robin stared at Guy before looking over the broad man's shoulders at the face of the woman.

Guy stood confused as he saw a look of recognition pass over Robin's eyes before the outlaw sought to mask his emotion. "She is bleeding rather bad," Robin conceded, "Alright we will take her to the camp. But you-" he pointed to Guy, "Will not be joining us."

"You will not be going anywhere with her without me. I will follow."

"Really?" Robin asked. "And what are you going to do about it? Allan could very easily knock you over the head." Allan shifted uncomfortably as he felt Guy's eyes piercing through his soul.

"Robin," Guy growled, "I must go." He added forcefully enough that Robin's eyes softened just a bit.

"Why?"

Guy shook his head, "I owe her everything. Wouldn't you want a chance? A chance to redeem yourself to someone who had given you a second opportunity at life?" And for once, it seemed Robin and Guy understood one another. Robin looked torn as he looked from Guy to Valeria, whom John had lifted onto his large shoulders.

Finally, Robin's head dropped in defeat as he nodded, "Alright, you will come back to the camp and remain until she is well enough to leave. Then, you will go immediately and hope that I not see your black hide again or there will be a reckoning."

Guy nodded before Robin added, "Just one more thing. We ask that you wear this." Robin motioned to Tuck who handed Guy a dark brown sack.

Guy smirked before acquiescing and placing the sack over his face. "Would it kill you to wash this thing once in awhile?" Came the muffled voice, deeper still beneath the fabric.

Robin chuckled mirthlessly before taking Guy roughly by the shoulder and following after John and the injured girl.

_**Sorry about the length but the next one will be much longer. I promise! And please continue to review lots! (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

The outlaws, plus Guy and the small girl, came back to the camp. The sack was roughly taken off of Guy's head, his long black locks flung about his face as his eyes, for the first time, beheld a sight that he had for so long hoped to see. It was different than he had expected. It was not just a small lean-to with a fire pit and rolled blankets. It was much more of a house than many of the huts in Nottingham itself. There looked to be another two rooms attached to this building, with the open floor plan holding the kitchen, a small sitting area around a fire pit, and off to the side were four bunk beds.

His thoughts were quickly broken as he watched Little John carry Valeria to one of the vacant rooms. It appeared to be a medicinal room as roots and herbs dangled from the ceiling, their fragrances mingling together and proceeding to nearly choke Guy's throat. As soon as John had placed the girl upon a small bed in the left corner of the room, Guy was by her side, leaning over her and checking for any sign of change. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and flinched, the muscles in his neck bulging. He turned around abruptly to see the black man known as Tuck standing over him.

"Would you allow me to observe her, my son?" The 'friar' asked gently. As much as Guy wished to refuse, he knew he could not. After all, hadn't this been the only reason he had come to the outlaw camp in the first place? To help the young maiden? He nodded and stood up, only to watch over Tuck's every move, like a dog watching over its kill.

Tuck began by inspecting the gash upon her head. He noticed that it was not deep and that much of the blood had been dried. However, there was still some that continued to ooze out. He looked at Gisborne, "It is not a bad cut, but it continues to bleed and will not seem to clot. I must stitch the wound or she may risk a brain injury." He seemed to be asking, rather than telling Guy what he must do.

Guy nodded his permission and the friar removed a needle and thread from his cloak. He began to stitch the folds of Valeria's skin together, careful to do so as tightly as possible without allowing the skin to bulge. When he had finished, Tuck cut the thread and took a step back to appraise his work. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded his head and grunted. "That should hold. The stitches will come out within a couple of days."

"Then, if everything is fine," Guy said with impatience, "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Tuck shook his head. "Her body is tired, mentally and physically. She will need sufficient rest before she awakens." Just as he turned to leave, he heard a gentle breath and turned to see the young girl. Her eyelids were fluttering open. Her eyes clouded with emotion as she looked all about her and recognized nothing. Then, her eyes caught Guy's. He seemed pleased and elated and this made her more confused.

Guy understood and he walked up to her and placed his palm on her hand. "It is alright, Valeria. You are safe. Rest now. You will feel much better after you have slept awhile." The girl seemed to relax considerably, much to Guy's and Tuck's own confusion, and her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed, but this time in a state of sleep and not unconsciousness. Guy blew a sigh of relief.

Tuck went to clap the tall man on his shoulder but decided against it at the last moment. "She will be just fine. How 'bout some soup? It's near dinnertime and I think that you need rest just as much as she."

Guy wanted to refuse. Really, realllllly wanted to refuse but his head seemed to nod against his will as he suddenly felt incredibly fatigued, starving, and exhausted. Tuck led him out of the room and into the front of the camp, surrounded by an open canopy of blue sky. Guy felt a chill in the air and realized that dusk was indeed before them all. He looked to the fire which he greatly desired to sit down at. But Robin was there. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with his enemy. Guy rubbed the bridge of his nose and inhaled to relax himself. Already, he felt himself becoming tenser than he had humanly thought possible.

Allan motioned to him and smiled sheepishly, his face red, "Come on, Giz! Don't be sour. We've got some food and a little ale. Somethin' to make yourself feel your old brooding ways again!" Allan's shoulders shrunk away as Guy growled menacingly at him. Nevertheless, Guy took a seat by this a'Dale, the very same one who had betrayed him after Guy had foolishly believed him to be a friend.

Much came up and pushed the plate of food into Guy's hands. This manservant seemed to be extremely malicious towards the newcomer as he shot an angry look at the man in black before returning to the pot to serve the rest of the men.

Guy felt eyes boring into him as he looked across the fire to see Robin sitting down. The brown eyes were glaring at him and his lips were sunk low in a thoughtful frown.

"What's the matter, Hood?" Guy growled again. He took a spoonful of the meal and found it to be quite good—- for food in an outlaws' camp.

Robin seemed surprised that Guy had been the first to break the silence between them. He shrugged and looked back down at his plate before taking a bite and looking back at Gisborne. "Just wonderin' some things."

"Like what?" Guy raised an eyebrow as his eyes glinted with hate or the fire, none of the other outlaws could tell.

"Oh, lots of different things. You've already cleared up the story about why you are not dead like everyone presumes. But why did I find you in Sherwood Forest, and with an unconscious girl who had been given a large gash on her head?"

Guy shook his head and refused to answer. Robin shifted in his seat and grinned defiantly, "Will you not share the stories of the great Guy of Gisborne?" When Guy refused to answer and concentrated on his meal, Robin continued, "What happened to the girl, Gisborne?" Guy shook his head. Robin repeated his question.

"It is none of your business, Hood!" Guy shouted with warning.

Robin did not heed this warning and insisted on asking a third time, "What happened to the girl?!"

Guy looked up and threw the plate into the fire before jumping to his feet, "Her head hit hard against the leg of a table! That's what happened!" Guy's expression and tone changed considerably as he began to calm down just a bit. "She hit her head after a beam came crashing down from the ceiling. I pushed her out of the way and she hit her head."

"And why were the beams crashing down?" Robin asked more softly as he noticed the change in Guy. He could almost see remorse in those deep blue eyes.

Guy looked up at Robin and the gang, "I was angry and I wasn't thinking. I knocked over a candle. I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was doing. I got mad at her for saving me and it cost her her own home. She saved my life and I-I repaid her by," Guy sighed, "By nearly taking hers instead." He looked back up at Robin, "Are you satisfied that now you know?" He spoke with vehemence, but Robin did not answer, nor did anyone else. They just stared at him with either blank or confused eyes.

Guy shook his head and turned away, "Forget it." He then disappeared into the room where Valeria was still fast asleep. He sat down on the floor beside her bed and fell asleep. Utter fatigue washing over him like a raging river of exhaustion. And he welcomed the quiet... the quiet without dreams.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXX

Guy awoke to the sound of the distant birds' chirping and the ray of sunshine coming through the window. For a moment, he thought that the past two days had been nothing but a horrible dream, and he thought that maybe he was still in Valeria's home, just waking to the start of a new day. But then he felt the hard reality hit him, it was almost as hard as the floor beneath. He was in the outlaws' camp. He had spent the night in the same place as Robin Hood and his gang. Suddenly, Guy's mood had once again become sour as he stretched his cramped muscles and walked out into the cheery morning. But it was not cheery to him. He noticed that all of the bunks were empty and that the camp seemed to be also empty. All except for one man who sat with his back against the wall of the camp, hands folded behind his head, a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Gisborne," Robin called to the man clad in black.

Guy knew that his enemy was being far from kind. He could detect the faint sound of mocking. He stared daggers into Robin, not daring to turn his back away, "Where is everyone else, Hood?"  
>"Out delivering this week's worth of money to the villages." Robin's grin just became wider as he saw Guy's eyes go from disappointment to disgust.<p>

"And yet you still remain?"

Robin nodded and stood up.

Guy looked confused, "Why? Why not leave someone else behind?"

Robin walked up to Guy and smiled, "Because I wanted the opportunity to do this personally." Before Guy could fully discern what Robin Hood meant, the outlaw punched Gisborne hard in the mouth. Guy bit his tongue and tasted blood as he glared at Robin.

"I know I am going to regret asking this, but..." Guy straightened his legs and began to walk towards Robin, glaring angrily, "What the hell was that for?"

"Shall I count the things?!" Robin mocked but his tone of jest was slowly slipping into a chasm of wrath. Guy knew it and it made him smirk.

"Really? And what happens if I do this?" He then swung at Robin's stomach and sent the outlaw sprawling back, trying desperately to stay on his two feet. Robin groaned in pain but looked at Guy and chuckled.

"Then, I will just have to do this!" Robin began to barrel towards Guy at high speed, ready to knock the man in black off of his feet and to the ground. But before he could, he saw a flash of gray and red and he stopped just in time to be inches away from a girl with fiery curls, dishevelled from sleep. Her eyes flashed in anger and she held her hands out to stop the attack on Guy. Robin seemed startled but he backed away from the girl.

Guy placed his hands on her hips and spun her around before releasing his hands. "What is the matter?" He wondered if he would be able to understand her but her eyes communicated enough as she proceeded to point at both him and Robin, arms flailing angrily. Guy nodded. "I understand. We will not fight any longer."

"Now, hold up," Robin began as he advanced upon the two, "This fight has been put off for far too long-" before he could think, he felt a small hand slap into his face and he bit back a shout. This girl—that woman had just hit him. But something in her warning gaze made him nervously aware of his being outnumbered and he surrendered with a shrug of his shoulders as he sat down by the fire pit.

Valeria turned back towards Guy as he bid her do so that he might inspect her wound. His fingers delicately trailed paths over the stitches. She winced momentarily before she found herself lost in his blue eyes, and just like that night which seemed so far away, she became captivated by them and even moved closer towards his touch. Guy noticed and not willing to give into feeling like he had before, he coldly dropped his hand and nodded. "Seems to be healing just fine." He averted his gaze from her eyes. He found that her silence was not indeed real. Her eyes spoke her emotions more vividly than even her voice could. "You should go back inside the room. There is a basin of water. Refresh yourself, wipe away the blood, comb those curls. You will feel much better." For just as he had turned his face away from hers he had caught the faint glisten of a tear. He hoped that it was only because of her distressed state of having just been forced to leave her home and now being in a new and strange place.

The girl walked past him but he stopped her with his voice. "Valeria. You do know where we are, right?"

Valeria looked up at him and nodded before entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Guy turned back to Robin who had been observing the whole discourse. He seemed relaxed but Guy was far from feeling that way. "So what really is going on between you two?"

Guy was taken aback by that question before he shook his head. "Nothing," he replied as he looked back at the door, "I feel a responsibility to look after her, poor thing. She has done so much for me and I have repaid her by burning down her home and nearly killing her. I will see that she is settled in the village and then I will leave her."

"She is a mute?"

Guy nodded and Robin sighed, "I thought as much."

Guy's attention turned to Robin and he crossed his arms. "That is something I have been wanting to ask since came her yesterday." Robin looked confusedly back at Guy as he continued, "It was only after Little John told you who she was that you agreed to help us. I know nothing of her. Who is she?"

"Well, you obviously know her name." Robin chuckled and Guy wondered if the outlaw was letting down his guard, even ever so slightly. "But I do not believe that you should hear her story from me." Nope. Good-natured Robin was gone once again and replaced by a man of stone.

Guy shook his head and smirked, "Too bad she is a mute." Robin nodded and looked at the ground, "Hood," Guy commanded with authority, "I deserve to know."  
>Robin's head shot up, "Oh, do you?" He spit. "You deserve no such thing!"<p>

"If I am to better take care of her, then I must!" Guy replied hotly before quieting his voice so that Valeria would not hear. "She told me that she has not been a mute for all of her life." Guy sat down across from his former enemy. "What happened to make her so?"

_**I know...kill me now. I am sorry for leaving you at that cliffhanger but the next chapter should be up by Wednesday so stay tuned to figure out who Valeria **__**really **__**is.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "It's her history, and I am not sure if I should be the one to tell someone, much less, you." He looked at Guy who was sitting directly across from him. Robin sighed again, apparently defeated, "Alright, I will tell you, but her story has not been a pleasant one. That girl has seen a lot of heartbreak and terror. I knew her parents, a most beautiful family, before I went to the Holy Land. Their daughter was fourteen when I went to war, in perfect health and a happy thing, absolutely beautiful young lass. I remember a lot of the young men of Nottingham village absolutely clinging to her like bees to honey." Robin chuckled, "She had the highest of spirits, always a very positive young lady, and a great help to her parents. Her father was lame in one leg and so could find very little work. Her mother was busy at home with a little brother named Seth. And so, Valeria would spin wool and sell it to the other women in the village. You have probably been able to tell how calloused her hands are."

Guy shook his head, "Her hands have always appeared to be very soft."

Robin smirked, "I suppose they would.. to you." Guy raised an eyebrow but Robin would not explain his meaning. "Anyway, I left for the Holy Land. Upon returning, I did notice the absence of Valeria and her family but I became incredibly busy and thought nothing more of it. I had asked a few questions around, but everyone refused to speak to me of it and so it quietly slipped out of my mind, Slipped out of my mind until I found the woman who knew everything about the young girl. You may remember her. Her name was Matilda, accused of sorcery and Vasey tried to drown her?" Guy nodded and Robin continued, "Well, she helped birth me as well as Valeria and was like a second mother to the girl. I knew that if I could ask anyone about the disappearance of the girl and her family, it would be her. So, when I became united under strange circumstances with Matilda, I did ask her and that is when I found out the horrendous tale." Robin stopped and Guy looked up at the outlaw.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

Robin shook his head, "I have said too much already."

"Robin..." Guy replied in warning as he crossed his arms.

"I am serious. The young lass has been through a lot, and at the suspense of those in authority." Robin took an intake of breath and looked at his enemy. A strange expression was on Guy's face. That expression slowly turned to recognition and then regret.

"You mean the Sheriff and I, don't you?" Robin nodded and Guy closed his eyes and bowed his head, pain racking his countenance. "Just tell me." He pleaded. Did he really want to know? Probably not, but he _had_ to.

Robin sighed once again. "Very well. Matilda told me that one year after I had left, Vasey took over the position as Sheriff, and along with that, his tyrannic rule began. Valeria's father, Tom, could no longer pay the steep taxes and the family sunk into terrible debt. They were to lose their small farm and all that they had. One night, you and a group of your soldiers came to the house and demanded that the money be paid or the family would have to leave the following morning. Tom refused. In response, you lit the home aflame and left." Guy shuddered at the thought as he felt the tears coming to his eyes. How had he ever done such a thing? "Valeria was away that night at a meeting held by the young people of the village. She returned shortly after you had left the home and saw her farm on fire. Men and women had already rushed to put out the flames. But it was too late. Tom and Bethany were already dead, having been trapped when a beam from the ceiling had fallen."

Guy could not believe it. How similar was this story to the way Valeria's own hut had burnt down just two days ago? He turned his attention back to Robin who was still speaking.

"- rescued the body of her baby brother from the flames. He died of the burns the next morning. Matilda offered to take in the girl and let her live with her daughter. Valeria did so, but after Matilda was condemned to drowning, Matilda had no choice but to leave with her daughter. Valeria would not go with her, she would not leave the place where her parents had died. She hated the very town but could not bear the thought of leaving everything she knew behind. Matilda tried to convince her not to stay, but the young girl would not listen. She was nineteen at that time. I promised Matilda that I would look after the young girl and I knew where she was living. She remained in Matilda's hut close to the outskirts of Sherwood Forest, and I suppose that is where she brought you. I tried to help her for three months but she would not listen. She refused to let me into her home and insisted on being alone. I decided to give up, poor lass."

Guy breathed out heavily and looked at Robin, tears were in his eyes. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before asking, "When did she lose her voice?"

"Matilda said that that happened within two days after the fire occurred. Matilda said the girl never spoke after that, and she never saw the girl laugh or smile either, like she had used to."

"So it was the incident that caused her to lose her ability at speech? That must mean that she still can talk, she just refuses not to."

Robin shrugged, "I do not know. I suppose that if she wanted to speak, she would. But it has been seven years since it happened. You think that she would have talked by then. But then again, perhaps she just needs to find something to live for. She needs happiness again, if someone would be willing to give it to her, perhaps it would make her see the hope in this world and she she would let go of her grief at last." He looked at Guy in a way that Guy did not understand.

"I suppose so. Perhaps when she has a new life established in Nottingham, she will find happiness again."

"Or maybe," Robin replied, "What she has to be happy is right in front of her."

Guy raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Robin chuckled, "Come on. Do not tell me you have not developed feelings for Valeria?"

Guy's mouth fell open, "Absolutely n-. That is, of course I haven-. I mean—mean-" Guy was stuttering and he knew it. He blushed when he saw Robin looking at him with that annoying grin. Guy shook his head. Did he really have feelings for the girl? He supposed that he had formed some kind of affection for her over the past week, but what it was he had not really known. Until know. Somewhere over the short course of time, he had come to have feelings for Valeria. But was it only because she had been the one to save him and bring him to redemption? Guy sighed, "Even if I had, it would be of no use. She despises me completely."

Robin grunted, "I do not believe that. I see how she listens to you whenever you speak, how she trusts you."

"That is only because she is in a place that she does not know."

"She knows me." Robin added, his grin returning as he noticed Guy's blush was becoming deeper. But then the blush was gone and replaced with stormy eyes and a haggard face. "Besides, it could never be. Not now when I know that truth about the depth of pain I have caused her. I will see that she is well, and then I will leave her life...forever. And she will never see me again. I cannot bear to bring her more pain than I already have."

Robin frowned, "So you would deprive her of happiness, just because of your guilt?"

Guy was becoming angry with this conversation and his voice was rising, "She will not find happiness with me!" He stood up and pointed hard at his chest. "You may not have noticed, but I am not a happy person! Misery follows me everywhere I go! I killed Marian! I kill everything I love!"

Robin stood up too and began to shout, "Stop being so selfish! Can you not see that that girl has feelings for you?"

"Me?" Guy screamed in wrath, "I destroyed everything she loves and took away her voice! No matter how much I love her, she will never return that love!"  
>Robin's voice softened as his eyes became calm again, "Then you love her?"<p>

The outlaw may have settled down but Guy hadn't and he replied in rage, "Fine, do you want the truth! I love that woman! I love Valeria and I love her more than I can express in words! I love her!" The realization of Guy's words finally hit him and he became quiet, "I love her." He whispered and allowed himself a small smile before his expression became hard and unreadable once again, "But it does not matter." He looked at Robin, "It does not matter, because she does not love me. And never will. I am a monster."

"She saved you, Guy." Robin strode up to the man who only moments before had been his enemy. The man in black looked shocked at Robin's use of his first name. Robin placed his hand on Guy's broad shoulder and smiled slightly, "She must have seen, no matter how small, a tiny glint of hope in you. Run with that. I see a change in you, Guy. There is something different. She may redeem you yet." Robin released his shoulder, "Perhaps you should see her now."

Guy nodded and turned to walk into the room where Valeria was. Little did he know, that his shouting had been heard by the young girl. She smiled softly. Guy loved her. But then, an image of Guy's anger and his knocking over the candle that had burned down her home flashed into her mind. And then, she cast up a wall around her heart, prepared to not let any such love enter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, hello there, my friends! I wanted to thank all of those who have read, reviewed, and followed/favorited me over the month and half that I have been writing this story. It means a lot.**_

_** But most of all, I want to thank my dearest friend Emma. She was not the inspiration for this story but she has given me a lot of encouragement as well as being responsible for the naming of my mute OC, Valeria. Without her, I would have never found my character's true name. So thank you, darling! You do not have an account, but I am so glad that you have finally agreed to read some of my writings. And I dedicate this story to you.**_

_** So anyway...enjoy, my lovelies! XD**_

_** Disclaimer: I own absolutely jack-squat of Robin Hood BBC much to my everlasting disappointment.**_

__As a week came and went, Guy and Valeria began to adjust to their new lives in the camp and it seemed as if they had been excepted by the other members of the gang. But Guy knew that he would not, could not, stay and the time came when Valeria would soon be well enough to leave. Within a day or so. Then Guy would see that she was settled in a home in Nottingham and he would leave this part of England forever. Maybe he would flee the entire country and start fresh somewhere else. Ireland was not too far off and he wondered if that could possibly hold any future for him...a future void of hurt, anger, fear. But it would be a life without something, rather someone, he had grown quite fond of within the past two weeks that he had known her. And he wondered if he could live a life without her, to forget her as he had tried Marian. He had been unable to forget the dark-haired vixen, except when the fiery red-head had walked unwelcome into his life. It was only now that Marian would fade into the back of his mind as his thoughts would constantly turn to the beautiful and yet silent maiden of the forest.

He watched her as she stood over the broth she was making. And it had only been within the past week, after he admitted to Robin his feelings for her, that he had fully come to accept her beauty. He had always thought she was mediocre in appearance. Could it be possible that he thought her more beautiful than even Marian? Guy shook his head. He would not allow himself to have such thoughts. It would only make their separation even more painful.

Sometimes he would catch her staring at him and quickly avert her eyes. Sometimes she would blush at such instances and Guy, on more than one occasion, tricked himself into almost believing that she might possess feelings for him. But then, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he would violently shake it away. She could not love him after all he had done to her and taken away from her. He had practically destroyed her life, he was practically the cause for her being so aloof...and the silence. That was his fault as well. And then the guilt would return every time these thoughts bubbled to the surface of his mind. He would breathe in irritation as he thought back to Robin's words. Perhaps the outlaw had been right when he had said that Guy was not allowing anything to blossom between him and Valeria because of his guilt. And, if that was true, then he was being entirely selfish. Guy was now fuming at the thought that his enemy might be right.

And that was an entirely different matter in the camp, and one that occupied his thoughts as much as Valeria did: his relationship with Robin Hood. What, or rather, where was it? Gisborne could not say. Perhaps it was mere tolerance of the other, for they all knew he would be leaving soon enough. Robin, albeit his soft moment of talk to Guy at the beginning of his arrival, was rather abrasive towards the brooding man. He was silent, but did not seem to turn up any opportunity to mock him. Guy, most often, just bore the mocking. Why shouldn't he? For one, he was stronger than to cave into Robin's petty comments. And another, hadn't he killed Marian? The woman Robin had loved? Sure, Guy had also loved her, but she had always been Robin's. Of course, Robin should be angry! Guy knew that he would be furious if the opposite had happened and Robin had murdered Marian to keep her from being with Guy! So, Guy just bore the insults and the crude laughs. They made him simmer, and once in awhile, he would look at Valeria on such instance and would see her fuming inside too.

Her glare was strong enough to make Robin cower, and in many ways Guy could see the Marian he remembered, hidden within Valeria. She was strong-willed and independent, yet when she showed any such innocence or shyness, it was a lovely thing to behold and Guy would wait for a glimmer of such a moment to appear.

So lost in his thoughts was Guy, that he did not notice a remark from Robin. He met the outlaw's green eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Hood?" He growled.

Robin shook his head, "Nothing. Just you've been staring at the girl for over ten minutes and I do believe she is starting to seem rather confused." Guy blushed and Robin chuckled in success. Guy gritted his teeth. Ever since he had made the mistake of revealing his feelings to Robin, the outlaw had constantly been teasing Guy about Valeria. And it made Guy very angry, incredibly so. He watched as the young woman walked back into her bedroom, casting him a strange glare before disappearing behind the wall.

Guy turned back to Robin and crossed his arms, "And what did you say that for?"

Robin shrugged, "Just felt like it. Is that a problem to you, Gisborne? You seem angry..." The outlaw laughed and Guy saw that Robin had accomplished exactly what he wanted to, which was to make Guy irritated.

Guy smirked, deciding to play along, "You do not know me when I am angry, Robin. I am capable of doing outrageous things." Guy added a sinister chuckle but he frowned as Robin spoke again, and all the mirth was gone from his eyes.

"Does that list of outrageous things have killing defenseless woman in a desert in the middle of Acre upon it?" Robin sounded as if he was also angry. His words cut through Guy like a sharp bladed knife slashing through the last thread of his calm nature. Guy felt his hard-earned self-control slowly being lost. He heard Much drop a plate and curse under his breath. John seemed to have moved closer between the two, ready to separate them should things become violent.

Guy clenched his teeth harder until his jaw hurt as he quietly, and begrudgingly argued, "And yet after all this time, you will still bring that up? It has been five months!"

"Oh, and I suppose that is enough time to forget about the slaughter of my wife!" Robin retorted, also rapidly losing any self-control he still possessed. This felt very similar to the rage he had experienced after returning from the Holy Land with his dead Marian buried in the sandy and hot desert. That was before Tuck had come and saved him. Robin looked at Tuck. He seemed oblivious to the conversation, as if it was the inevitable and going to happen no matter what.

Robin focused his attention on Guy once again and sneered, "You never loved her." Guy bit out a curse at that accusation, "How could you? You played with her heart for two years and then killed her, and now five months later you find another!" Robin scoffed, "That is indeed true love!"

"I played with her heart?" Guy could scarcely believe what he was hearing, "She ripped mine from my chest. For two years she beguiled me, led me to believe that there was hope. She gave me false promises of marriage and family when she had already given her love to you! She destroyed me, and I believe I loved her more than you ever could because I could not have her! It only strengthened my resolve to win her."

Robin appeared sinister as he chuckled and mocked, "And yet I was the one to marry her in the end!" He felt Guy's self-control vanish as the large man hit him in the cheek and sent him back out of the doorway of the camp into Sherwood Forest. He rushed after the outlaw and the members of the gang followed in anxiety. John stepped between Robin and Guy before their fight could continue but Robin growled, "Get out of the way, John. God knows how long this fight has been held off!"

John sighed before complying to his leader's wishes and stepping aside. He still stayed close, staff in hand,to ensure that nothing went too far. Much could faintly be heard by the men, his anxiety being clearly expressed, but all sounds were muddled in their brains, indeed it felt as if all blood had risen to their heads, so angry were they. But amidst their wrath, they still could not help but share more argument in the form of speech.

Guy roared at Robin, "You know nothing of my life, or the life I have lived. Marian was all I had, all I wanted more than power and wealth, and you took that away from me!"

"She was never in your possession for me to take away!" Robin shook his head violently and laid a hard punch to Guy's stomach. Guy fell hard on the ground and he felt the pain of his old wound returning but he just gritted his teeth as his enemy stood over him. Robin whispered, but his tone was far from soft, it was cold and biting. "She was never to be yours, you couldn't have her!"

"She should have been mine!" Guy retorted as he tried to kick Robin's shin but missed as the outlaw jumped away from the blow.

Robin eyed him and shouted back, "She was my wife!" And then it seemed all common sense and rationality left as the men began a fierce fight.

First, Robin hit Guy in the left eye and then the lip. Guy counteracted by kicking Robin in the thigh and laying a heavy blow to the outlaw's shoulder. Robin was forced to push the joint back into place and he yelled in pain as he did so. Guy's eye was already becoming a motley of blacks and greens, whereas the corner of his lip was bleeding from where he had bitten his tongue when he had fallen.

Guy did not give up, however, as he took the opportunity to knock Robin to the ground and jump upon him, sitting on his stomach with either leg to the side of the outlaw's body. Robin struggled to get up but Guy held him firm and would not allow it. "I have spent all week in tolerance," Robin once again began to shout. "I was patient with you! And this is how you repay me?!"

"I do not look for patience, only acceptance!" Guy screamed back as he punched Robin in the jaw. He heard John shift behind him and felt the large man clutch his staff in preparation to strike. Guy did not heed the warning, he no longer cared. "I am accepted nowhere! And I was foolish to think I could find it in the home of my enemy!"

Guy was close to tears now, though he refused to let them fall, and Robin took advantage of this distraction on Guy's part. He kicked Guy hard in the groin and the man in black groaned as he rolled to the ground. Robin now sat upon him and laid a punch square to his jaw. "You expect me to forgive you?" He readied to lay another blow, "After what you did to Marian?!"

Guy shook his head and for a moment, a note of softness peaked through, "Of course not. I cannot forgive myself." This answer threw Robin off for a moment as he just stared at his enemy. He had been able to see through the stony mask, into the haggard face and the torture hidden within the eyes.

Robin shook himself inwardly and his expression became hard again, "And it is good that you not forgive yourself, for how could you?!" Robin was about to hit Guy again when he saw the face of a young girl appear before his hand and he was able to steady his blow just in time.

Valeria looked at him angrily and thrust a piece of stone into his hand. She had used another stone to carve the letters S-T-O-P—N-O-W-! Something in Valeria's attempt to make them end their brawl made Robin relinquish his hold on Guy as he lowered his fist. He stood up and wiped away blood that was running down his cheek. "This ended here, Gisborne. Our fight is settled and our account is reconciled. I will argue with you no more."

Guy just watched as the outlaw coldly turned away and was followed by John and Much. Only Tuck stayed behind, and Valeria who was by his side. Tuck knelt down by Guy and began to expect his injuries. "You have sustained nothing serious, my son. God must truly be on your side, for I fear Robin would have had your head on a spike if he could."

Guy shook his head, "God is not on my side. Only by this young woman was I saved...twice." He looked up at Valeria, who for the first time, met his crystal blue eyes and stared at them. Tuck silently watched the two before he walked back to the camp.

Valeria helped Guy to stand up and he allowed himself to lean a bit of weight upon her as she led him back into the camp. He wondered if he had leaned himself upon her because he had genuinely needed the help, or because he had just wanted to be as close to her as possible. He was so close to her that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair.

"Valeria," he whispered as they entered the room. She looked up at him as he sat upon the bed and she brought a cloth and basin of water to him. She then dampened the cloth and began to dab away the grime and blood. He twitched a bit but he was able to say her name again, "Valeria...Thank you...Again." And for the first time, he thought he saw her lips curve into the beginnings of a smile.

_**Please review! I don't wanna sound desperate, but PLEASE! Emma, that means you too; it would mean the world to me!**_

_** Also, if you haven't read any of my other writings, I would really encourage it. Let me say, if you like this story then you are going to love my GuyxMarian fic**__** Strange Love**__** which is completed!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the wait guys, but it has been an incredibly busy week. But my sister and best friend have been "forcing" me to write this chapter so here ya go!**_

_"Valeria," he whispered as they entered the room. She looked up at him as he sat upon the bed and she brought a cloth and basin of water to him. She then dampened the cloth and began to dab away the grime and blood. He twitched a bit but he was able to say her name again, "Valeria...Thank you...Again." And for the first time, he thought he saw her lips curve into the beginnings of a smile._

Guy watched her gentle movements as she washed the blood from his lip. He noticed that unlike before, she did not shirk from his gaze. It did not make her uncomfortable, and occasionally, she would even hold it, staring back with her own green eyes.

He shook his head slightly, "Why do you do this?" Valeria just glanced at his eyes before returning to cleaning his wounds. Guy gently caught her wrists and moved her to sit upon the bed. He looked at her with as much softness as he could muster. "I need to know. Can you not try and speak...for me?" He knew that he was being foolish in thinking such a thing but he just had to see.

Valeria bowed her head and Guy could not believe what he then realized. She was beginning to cry, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall! He had never thought he would live to see such a day and not used to comfort, giving or receiving, he did not know what to do and just sat awkwardly, watching as her cries slowly escalated into sobs and her body wracked with their force.

Guy wondered how one question could bring her to such emotion. He gently rested his arm around her shoulders to rub her back in weak attempt at comfort. Before he had known what was happening, Valeria had shoved his arm off of her shoulders. Guy was hurt at first that she should reject the kindness but then she did the totally unexpected. She threw her arms around Guy's neck in a tight embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder and sought to muffle the sobs that were filled with the tone of desperation and grief. _Had she cried since all of the tragedies had struck? _Guy thought, _Perhaps she has kept it bottled up for so long and she now finds the need for comfort. _But why should she seek it from a man who had been known to be devoid of having such an effect on poor, defenseless women?

Guy was brought back the present as he felt her shudder underneath him. Her tiny, frail form shook like a leaf and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he decided to return the gesture. As he did so, Valeria seemed to relax considerably as she continued to have a cry...a cry that had been put off for so long.

Eventually, the sobs had begun to slow and she sniffled slightly. She somewhat drew away from his arms and looked at the man who still held her. She blushed in embarrassment. Had she really just cried in his arms? She had spent four years of her life building up a wall, an immunity to the weakness of pain and tears. How then had that wall been so feeble as to so easily be torn down by a man, Guy of Gisborne, no less? The very living reminded of all that had happened in her childhood! These thoughts, surprisingly, did not make her withdraw from his tight hold. She just continued to look at him and he her.

Suddenly feeling very awkward about the whole strange situation, Guy hastened to remark. "It is alright to cry, you know? I know of what I have done." He let a single tear fall from his eye. "Robin told me of how I destroyed your family and, more importantly, your life. I know that I could never apologize for such an act, but..." Another tear fell as he let out a shaky sigh, "I am more sorry than you could ever imagine, to have caused you so much pain and heartache. I am so very sorry." He bowed his head in shame and grief but felt elated when the girl did not pull away but wrapped her arms around him again. This time it was a comforting embrace meant for him. Guy smiled slightly as he released her.

"Now how about," he asked, "We get out of this camp for awhile. I might be reconciled with Robin Hood, but I think that we both need somewhere to think besides this camp. So, will you go for a walk with me?" Guy did not know why he was nervous. It was just a walk and yet he felt like he had felt with Marian...like a young buy, tongue-tied and throat-dried. He had not felt like this in a year, and it made him cheerful and even put a real, full smile on his face.

Valeria seemed surprised by the new, almost, fully changed man before her. And to see that he was actually, genuinely smiling! It made her smile back and she nodded her head as he led the way out of the room and into the hustle and bustle of the camp. Apparently, Robin had sustained larger injuries than Guy and he was still being taken care of in the corner. Guy could not help but smirk at the weakness of the outlaw. Then, he led Valeria to the entrance of the camp. He was stopped by a voice, a voice which did not seem so annoying as it once had.

"And where do ye think ye are going?"

Guy turned to Robin and replied, "I am taking Valeria for a walk. Lord knows, we both need a spell away from the camp."

Robin looked in suspicion before nodding his head in approval and watching the two as they left the camp. He smiled slightly and then winced as a rather large gash above his left eye was dabbed with a cloth.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

"Well then, where to?" Guy had asked in a happy voice, feeling rather glad to be smelling the fresh scent of the forest and enjoying the crunch of the fallen leaves under his feet. He noticed how pretty the Forest looked now that it was fall and the leaves were showing forth their bright display of colors. It was a magnificent sight and he noticed that Valeria also seemed to be in awe. He wondered at it. Shouldn't she be used to such a sight? She had, after all, lived in the Forest for four years. She had seen many autumns.

Valeria looked up at him in silence as she watched the grin upon Guy's face. She wondered how such a change could have happened so quickly. Had she really had that much affect on him? She always wondered if it had been the right thing to save the man who had caused her misery and killed her parents from his own welcoming death. But not, she held no more regret. How could she? Even she knew that somehow, he had become a part of her and she had started growing more soft towards him, letting her calloused heart slowly melt with his every word, deed, and action that was revived and renewed.

She cautiously brushed his fingers with her own. When he did not stiffen beside her, she boldly took his hand in hers and held it up to her eye level. Guy stopped at this and watched her curiously. She seemed to be inspecting his hand as her fingers traced around every line and groove.

Guy chuckled, "If you are wondering why they are so soft, it is because I would always wear gloves in the castle. No matter, what I did, I always wore them. My hands never got a callous or blister." He was amused at the way she had inspected his hand and her eyes brightened in silent laughter as well before she lowered his palm. Valeria did not let go though. She continued to hold his hand softly but tightly and Guy had all he could do to not question the simple gesture. Guy could not forget, as they continued to walk, the feeling of her palm pressed into his. What did it mean and why was she doing it? Guy could not come up with any answer that made sense to him and so he just silently walked by her side, his hand grasping hers.

They had been walking for an hour or so, thought it had really only seemed to be half that time, when they came upon a crystal clear pond. It was rather large for Sherwood Forest and it appeared to be rather deep, perhaps five feet. The reflection of the leaves shone in the water and it was such a masterpiece, worthy of no words that would make an attempt at describing it. At least that was how Guy saw it. Never before had he seen such a sight when he had been locked away in the Castle of Nottingham. And when he had entered Sherwood, it had been solely to kill Robin Hood. He hardly would have noticed such a sight as a pond.

Guy's thoughts were disrupted as he heard a crunch in the leaves behind him. His ears perked as he sought to listen. He heard the faint shuffle of approaching feet and he looked down at Valeria. She too had heard it. He tightened his grip on her hand, and as he turned around to face whomever was the source of the noise, he swung her around so that she was standing behind him. He released her hand as he saw, not two feet away, a man standing there with a sharpened sword pointed at the two, ready, should Guy make any unexpected movements.

The man was dressed in simple clothes, dirtied, and thin. He glowered at Guy and Valeria before he smiled in a near toothless grin. "I'll be taking all of your money and valuables, if ya don't mind."

"Outlaw?" Guy raised his eyebrow and shook his head. _Damn, he hated these guys._ The man nodded and Guy continued with a smirk. "Well, you may be wanting to take but I am afraid the lady and I have nothing of value to give."

The man scowled. "Don't be lyin'. I see that gold chain hanging around the girl's neck. Now, I'll be havin' that or I will stick this sword in yer belly." Guy caught a fragment of fear or uncertainty cross the man's eyes as he said those words and Guy smirked in success.

"You will not. I believe you are too much of a coward to do so." Anger flashed over the man's whole face as his cheeks became red.

"Now, see here!" He began to shout. "I be wantin' that gold chain. So if you please, lady, I'll be thankin' ya."

Guy shook his head. "Leave us." He ordered. "Now."

"And who are ye to command me?" The man taunted. Growing restless and impatient, the foolish outlaw began to approach Guy. He seemed indecisive before his eyes took on a hint of resolve. He thrust the sword at Guy. Guy quickly pushed Valeria backwards and dodged the sword. He heard a scream and splash and turned fast enough to see numerous rings of ripples in the pond behind him. Fear gripped his gut as he did not see Valeria resurface. He faced the outlaw. The man was older and much shorter. Guy easily knocked the sword from his grip and kicked him to the ground. The man cowered in front of him and Guy pointed the sword at him.

"GO." Guy barked and the man tripped getting up. The outlaw ran into the cover of the trees and was lost from view. Guy, without a moment's hesitation, dashed to the pond and looked at where the ripples were centralized. He took a deep breath and dived below the surface of the water, it was icy cold and nearly took the breath from his lungs. But thankfully, the water was not too deep and it was crystal clear. He saw Valeria. She seemed to be lying very still and fear gripped at his heart. He swam faster to her and lifted her gently. He reemerged and took a deep breath before looking at Valeria. She was paler than before and her eyelids closed. "Valeria!" He began to shout at her before he began to shake her, right there in his arms in the middle of the pond. He felt cold but he did not notice.

Relieved, he watched as she coughed out the water she had swallowed and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was there in his arms and it all came crashing upon her. She had fallen in and he had saved her.

"You cannot swim, can you?" Valeria could only shake her head as she saw the contorted look of fear and worry and relief in his eyes. He had really been scared for her. She wrapped one arm around his neck for comfort and reached out her other hand to run her fingers through a lock of his wet hair. She could not speak but yet her gratefulness shone in her soft eyes. Guy cradled her closer as he found that he could not move back to the shore. He stood captivated by her eyes, willing the moment to never leave, willing that he should never have to let go of her again.

And then he found himself doing something that he never would have done before. He felt himself drawn closer, as if he was attracted by a magnet towards her. Perhaps it was magnet, a magnet of their hearts. Guy let the thought rest and settle, as well as his rational thinking as he let his lips gently brush across hers. He felt her quiver at their touch in the shyness of a girl's first kiss. He felt her soft, wet lips tenderly move against his, as he brought her body closer to him, in both intimacy and an attempt to keep her as warm as possible. It was the shivering of her small form that made him realize that she was indeed in wet clothes in the middle of a forest during the chilliness of fall. He slowly drew away from her and smiled down at her. "Come on. Let's get you back and out of these cold clothes."

_**Thanks Emma for the idea and for relieving me of my painful writer's block. **_

_** If any of you guys have ideas for the story and would like me to credit you with certain chapters, then please review them or pm me about them. It would be much appreciated.**_

_** Review please and thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

That moment remained fresh inside Guy of Gisborne's mind and it seemed that nothing could make him forget the feel of her lips pressed against his, nor how the gentle beating of her heart had mingled with his own. It had seemed like a moment of eternity snatched away by the wind far too soon.

Guy had tried desperately to convince Valeria for the next two days that he would bring her to a village and help her get settled amongst the kind people of Nottingham. But each and every time, she had either evaded him or silently fought with him. Why couldn't he just make her see reason?

"Valeria," he said on the third day since the kiss, "You must allow me to help you get settled in Nottingham."

She had looked at him and her eyes held a resolve which she affirmed with a pout of her lips. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

Guy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying desperately not to lose his patience with the woman...a battle which he was quickly losing. "Please," he pleaded with force. But she still shook her head and only furrowed her brow further.

Finally, unable to reign in his temper, he began to shout at her. "Foolish woman," he spat out, "Why can't you see that this is for the best?! You know that I cannot stay here!"

Valeria ran her eyes over his face and saw the fierce gleam in his eye. She took her tablet and scrawled upon it. _That does not mean I have to leave._ She turned the tablet to Guy and he read it. A blush crept onto his cheeks. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that? If she went to Nottingham, he would not be remaining with her. He would not, unless there was reason for him to stay. So far, there had been none. That one kiss had only been a moment. Since then, there had been no discussion of it, no continuation, but it was always in the forefront of Guy's mind. It haunted him, and despite what he told himself, he found himself wanting more of her sweet kisses. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

He nodded to her. "Of course. But I would see you settled in a real home in a real village. You do not expect me to leave you in a camp with only men?"

She wrinkled her nose and Robin called from over her shoulder, "You don't trust us, Gisborne? You think we would take advantage of such a pretty young thing?"

Guy blinked. No, he certainly did not think Robin would do such a scandalous thing. He was thief, bandit, woman-stealer...but never capable of seduction. He doubted him or his men would take advantage of the young girl. But then why did he hate the idea of leaving her with Hood and the outlaws by herself? Perhaps, it was because he wouldn't be there with her, personally protecting and shielding her from harm.

"Very well, Valeria. What is it you want?" He sighed once again in defeat.

Valeria motioned to the camp and then turned to Robin. She cocked her eyebrow as if asking a question. The outlaw grinned cheekily and nodded, "Of course, you would always be welcome, Valeria. What do you think, gents? Shall we have a woman in our camp once again?" The question was met with hearty shouts of approval and Robin smiled once again. "Then, it is settled. Valeria," he walked up to the girl and held out a pair of wooden tags, "I now make you a member of the outlaws of Sherwood. Welcome to the gang." Before Valeria even had a chance to tie the tags around her neck, she was being surrounded by the four other outlaws. Robin watched her before he walked over to where Guy stood, watching the small group.

Guy's mouth quirked into a smirk as he watched the girl glow with the happiness of finally being accepted somewhere. "You sure you can handle a lady in the camp?" He asked Robin.

Robin nodded, "It has not been the first time."

"I meant with her spirited ways. She has an independent soul, that one. What she lacks in voice, she certainly makes up in will-power." Guy chuckled, but his laugh sounded hollow and empty.

Robin watched the man in black. "I am sure we will manage," he replied before turning to stare at the happy group of outlaws. "And—ehh-" He massaged the back of his neck as he appeared to be thinking of how to say whatever was upon his mind. "There is always room in the gang for one more member- if you ever thought of staying."

Guy turned sharply and his eyes were wide open in shock. "You mean it?" He tried to keep his voice steady. "You would have me join your gang?"

Robin laughed. "If I didn't know better, Gisborne, I would think you were glad to become a member of us outlaws." There was a twinkle in his eye as he saw Guy blush.

The tall man cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff tone, his expression solid and emotionless. "Yes, well, I need a place to stay."

Robin clapped him on the shoulder and laughed again. "Welcome to the gang, Gisborne!" He shouted for the attention of his men-and woman- and said, "Eh gang, what do you all think of letting Guy also join our camp?" At first, there was only surprise upon the faces of everyone there. Never in a million years, would they had ever thought Guy would join the gang, much less be asked to by Robin Hood!

Robin frowned, "I know what you must all be thinking, but I've been doing a lot of thinking too. Truth is, Guy could be a valuable asset. He could be a very important addition to the camp, and we will need many more men if we are to ever defeat the Sheriff and Prince John. That is why I am willing to put aside my differences if you are."

It took only a moment of thought before Allan raised a cheer. "For Giz!" He said and they rushed to welcome Guy into the gang as well. The man in black seemed rather taken aback by the amount of attention and he just crossed his arms. "Well, this isn't an event worth much celebration." Robin shook his head. Same old Guy, he mused. Stiff and emotionless. Robin grinned as he handed him a set of dog tags, the same as Valeria's and the rest of the outlaws.

"What? Do you use all of your spare time to make these tags? Or do you just have so many of your outlaws leave you?" He smirked.

"Just saving them for a rainy day," Robin winked before he sat down to continue making his arrows. "So boys," he said to break the silence. "And lady-" he added, "I hear the Sheriff has a guest coming all the way from York, apparently he is an emissary from Prince John himself. It is quite possible that he is also a Black Knight. Would you know anything of this, Gisborne?" Everyone turned their attention to Guy who was seated in the corner next to Valeria.

Guy crossed his arms and, as he did so, his leather squeaked. "I have been absent for a month or so and I would not know of the Sheriff's plans any more than you. But by your description, my guess is that the guest goes by the name of Sir William Drake. And if it is him, then you are correct in assuming that he is a part of the Black Knights. He is a very dangerous man. Though he is in York, he is in close affiliation with Prince John and is John's most trusted follower. That is why he is the emissary to the Prince. He handles all of John's most precious missives."

Robin thought for a moment before nodding. "Then, whatever the reason for his coming, this Sir William must be coming for something important. Why else would John send him, of all people, to come to the Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"It could be for one of two reasons," Guy responded, "Either, he is coming to test the Sheriff's supposed loyalty to John, or he has a message meant for the Black Knights."

"And you being a Black Knight, you can not hazard a guess as to what that message might be?"

Guy winced. "No. And I _was _a Black Knight. It could be anything, from military routes to killing the king himself. There is no way of really knowing."

Allan spoke up, "By why then would he be sent to the Sheriff of all people? Look, I'm not being funny, but I'm sure the Sheriff is not the most important person on the Prince's list."

Guy shrugged. "There is only one real way to know." He looked to Robin who nodded.

"Guy is right," Robin said, "Tomorrow Sir William Drake arrives at Nottingham Castle. It is my guess that he will come by the North Road through Clun."

"Then we intercept him, bring him back here, and make him give the answers." Much put in with decided finality.

Guy shook his head. "You cannot. It would mean certain death."

"Surely, Sir William cannot be that important to Prince John," Much argued.

"But there is something that you do not know," Guy smirked but he was very serious, "Sir William Drake is Prince John's first cousin. They grew up together as boys and were closer as brothers than Richard and John were. If you were to-"

"If we were to abduct William and Prince John found out, he would raze Nottingham to the ground," Tuck, who had previously been silent, interrupted. He turned to Robin.

Hood was deep in thought as he worked hard to think of a plan. Finally, he spoke up. "Then, we let William enter Nottingham. He will meet with the Sheriff and tell him of John's plans-"

"But, Robin," Little John's deep voice finally spoke up, "You cannot allow William to give that information to the Sheriff. What would be the reason for us to question him then?"

The outlaw shrugged. "Either way, the Sheriff will find out what the Prince is planning, whether or not Nottingham is destroyed. Besides, I do not think William and Vaisey will really convene until the following day. William will need rest-" Robin broke off for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" The gang, including Guy and Valeria, all huddled closer to listen to Robin's plans.

"William will arrive tomorrow afternoon at the Castle and will meet shortly with the Sheriff. He will probably give the missive to Vaisey to read and then tell the Sheriff more of John's plans later on. The Sheriff will be anxious for news from Prince John, but he will wait until William has recovered from the journey. William retires to his room and John, Much, and I abduct him. Tuck, I will need you to recover that missive. It will be our way of both testing William's story and of preventing the Sheriff from knowing any of the Prince's plans. Also, Allan, you will have to disguise yourself as a serving boy and tell the Sheriff that William is sick and will be unable to meet with him the following day."

"But, Robin," Allan protested gently, "The Sheriff will be expecting to speak with William. When he fails to show up, eventually the Sheriff is going to know that William has disappeared and he is going to assume that it is you who was responsible. He may be crazy, but he is no idiot."

Tuck nodded and spoke, "That is why we need someone on the inside." He turned to the young girl sitting across from him, "Valeria, do you think you could pose as one of the new serving wenches? While you are there, we need you to keep an eye on Vaisey. One of us men will meet with you, and you can relate all of the happenings. You can tell us if the Sheriff is getting suspicious or if he is trying to learn if William really is sick. You will need to keep the Sheriff at bay."

Valeria was about to nod. She seemed ecstatic to be given her first task, and such an exciting one too, but the glee was ripped from her eyes as Guy protested. "Now, hold on a moment. Your plan was all good up until you decided to send a young girl into the Castle of Nottingham, into the same hell-hole as the Sheriff, to watch over the devil incarnate himself. How do you propose to keep an eye on her?"

"I will have one of my men visit with her twice a day," Robin, who had agreed with Tuck, tried to explain, but Guy shook his head.

"That is not good enough. She is a woman. Do you have any idea what could happen to her if the Sheriff found out about her being one of Robin Hood's spies? Or say Vaisey never found out. That castle is still filled with disgusting, perverted slime we call guards."

Robin nodded solemnly, "It is true. But if Valeria is willing to take that risk, then we have to take the best chance offered to us."

"I will go," Guy offered, "I will go and keep an eye on her."

Robin shook his head. He smiled softly but his gesture was firm. "Absolutely not. The Sheriff thinks you are dead. You are perhaps the best advantage we have over him at this moment. We cannot have him finding out now that you are still alive. What good would that do? No, you will stay here."

Guy looked angry. "I am to stay here?!" He thundered as he stood up, "While you lot are all off doing your jobs, I am to play house-wife, then? I thought I was as much a part of this gang as anyone else?!"

Robin stood up too. "Look, Gisborne, you will have plenty of work to do once Sir William is abducted. But, for now, we need you to stay here."

Guy clenched his teeth and it seemed he would burst in rage at any moment. But he felt Valeria place her smooth, small hand upon his arm and he blew out the wrath within him. The vein in his neck still bulged but he sat down and nodded in affirmation.

Allan was the next to speak up in an attempt to break the tense mood. "Besides, Giz, you would hardly be able to blend in with the kitchen staff, would ya? I doubt you would be able to find a hiding place anywhere without bumpin' your head!" He slapped his knee and the gang all joined in. Even Guy could not help but chuckle.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Guy asked Valeria as she was preparing herself in the back room. Only the curtain separated them. He heard the rustle of her dress as it fell to the floor. He knew she was changing into her servant's gown and the thought formed a lump in his throat. He really really did not want her to go. But it seemed nothing would convince her otherwise and he just sighed in acceptance. He felt the curtain move and saw her pale face peek out, a faint blush was on her cheeks. She brought a small hand out from behind the fabric and motioned for him to enter the room. He raised an eyebrow before following her request.

To his surprise, she turned her back to him. But that wasn't what surprised him. His eyes widened as he saw that her whole back was completely exposed, apparently she had had a hard time tying the draw stings by herself. So, that was why she had been blushing. Guy didn't blame her; even now, he was feeling his throat grow dry and he quickly made a sound as if he was clearing it.

He carefully walked up to her and took the two strings at the base of her back into his hands. He begin to draw the strings together and tie them, lacing them between the loops. He was being extremely cautious, careful not to let his fingers stray and accidentally brush across her smooth, milky-white skin. When, Guy had finally finished, he cleared his throat once again and he fought the temptation to wrap his arms around her waist and draw her to him. She turned to face him and noticed that the faint blush had become a deep crimson and she was desperately trying not to look up at him.

Guy swallowed and then curled one finger under her neck and forced her to look into his eyes. "You do not have to do this," he whispered, "If you do not want to, then no one will make you."

Valeria's eyes looked as if she was deciding whether or not to accept his words but then she shook her head. She would go. No matter what Guy told her. She turned away from him and walked to the table where there lay a bonnet and her shawl. She took the calico bonnet and tied it firmly around her neck. She then took the shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. Guy watched her silently until he saw that her hands shook as she grasped the shawl between her fingers, desperately trying to tie the knot.

"Here," he said, once again offering to help her. He tied the knot and licked his lips as his eyes captivated hers. They seemed to stand there for several moments until Valeria turned away from him to walk past him. Guy bounded after her and grasped her hand before she lifted the curtain to exit the room. "Wait." He commanded. "Stay..._please._" He spoke in nothing but a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would break the delicate fabric of their relationship.

Valeria watched him curiously before she bit her lip and pulled her hand from his grasp. She shook her head and looked at him, forcing a smile from her lips. As if she was trying to assure him that she would be alright. Guy sighed but nodded and followed her as she left the safety of the room and walked out into the camp where everyone was waiting for her arrival.

Robin grinned but they all noticed that his eyes did not have the same gleam as they usually did. He seemed slightly nervous, the reason for which he voiced. "Valeria, I am sure Guy has already tried to persuade you to stay, and I am here to tell you that if you do not wish to go through with this, you do not have to. We will understand."

Valeria shook her head and scrawled on the tablet that she now clasped tightly between her hands. She seemed to be trying to remain calm, her knuckles were clenched so tightly that they had turned bone white. She turned the tablet towards the men. _No. You need me. None of your other men can do this._

Robin nodded. "It is true. Everyone else has been seen and would be recognized." He tried to brighten his eyes as he said in the cheeriest voice he could muster, "Well then, if we are all in agreement on the plan, let's go abduct an emissary." He winked. Robin was back to normal. That brought a smirk to Guy and even seemed to relax Valeria. If Robin Hood was confident, then why shouldn't she be?

She followed after the four men. As one foot stepped out of the door, she turned back to find Guy staring at her. She shot him a grin, and Guy was relieved that no more fear was hidden behind those beautiful green eyes. Instead, they were calm. _So, this is it,_ he thought as he waved goodbye to her, _This is the calm before the storm._

_**Indeed, it is Guy, indeed it is. Things are about to start picking up speed. Will they abduct Sir William Drake? What will happen to Valeria now that she in the castle? How is Guy going to cope with staying behind in the camp?**_

_** Find out soon! And please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, this is going to be a very different chapter. Because so much is going to happen in this one and I am going to have to follow three different plots (Robin, Tuck, and Valeria), I will be breaking this chapter up into several sections which I hope will be easy to follow. I have never done this before so bear with me. But I think everything will be fine! And this chapter will be an extra long one too!**_

_** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Robin Hood nor am I making any profit off of this story. I only own my lovely OCs.**_

"Alright, men," Robin whispered, "Ready for this?" Only minutes before, they had seen Sir William's coach pass through the gates of Nottingham Castle. His men all nodded in affirmation before placing the hoods over their heads and entering through the gates as well. Robin smirked. _It is just too easy to enter this castle,_ he thought. Of course, he was not unhappy with this, though sometimes he would secretly wish that for once there could be some excitement when it came to entering Nottingham. Perhaps a brawl with a guard, a plea for mercy. He loved putting on a good show. Something. But Robin just sighed at the thought and continued to lead his men through the tight weave of peasants. They passed through the market and neared Pitt Street. Once there, they hid themselves in an alleyway and prayed no one found them.

Valeria was the first to remove the cloak from her head and her red curls bounced out of the covering. Tuck and Allan did the same but Robin, Much, and John remained hidden by the hoods.

"So far, so good," Robin praised in a low voice. He turned to his gang. Raising an eyebrow at Valeria he asked, "Sure you're ready for this?" The woman had made up her mind a long time ago and so she simply nodded. Robin grinned. "Good." He replied simply, "Now, remember my men will be here for you. Whenever you need to speak with them outside of the assigned meeting times, use this white chalk to make a small 'x' on the pole outside of the castle kitchens." He placed the white chalk in her hand and she in turn placed it down her bodice. _No one would dare look there_, she thought with a silent chuckle.

She glanced at the men and saw that all but Tuck were watching her. She smiled smugly, only wishing that she could ask them what was running through each of their minds. But then again, maybe she didn't want to know the details of their thoughts concerning the chalk concealed within her bodice. It was only then that she really knew the full extent of how she was dressed. She new serving wenches were meant to be attractive to the eye, she was even attractive to the gang now that she was in such a dress that showed no propriety. The tight laces of the bodice showed off all of the angles and curves of her body. She blushed. What had Guy thought of her? Then, her thoughts turned to another very real problem. If even Robin Hood's gang was having a hard time not staring at her inappropriate attire, what would the guards think? Most importantly, what would they do? The thought made her squirm and she straightened her back, showing that she was ready to go before her thoughts made her change her mind.

"Well, I guess you're ready, Valeria," Robin nodded before looking at his other men. "Sir William has arrived less than ten minutes ago. He will be meeting with the Sheriff at this very moment to give him the missive. Tuck," he turned to the dark-skinned friar, "Get that message before the Sheriff sees it. Allan," the cheeky man grinned, "You must be very convincing." Allan, like Valeria, was also dressed in servant's attire, the proper dress for a male serving boy. "Convince the Sheriff of Willam's illness. Once both of you are finished, meet back here and wait for Much, John, and I. I have arranged for there to be a cart waiting near the rear entrance to the castle. We will place William inside and meet you back here." He took a breath before turning to the girl before him. "Valeria, you will make your way to the kitchen where you will introduce yourself as the new maid. Because of your being unable to speak, you probably already know that you will need to communicate through your tablet, but you should not have to say much, so it should be rather easy. The castle is always in need for another serving girl." He crossed his arms and smiled. "God speed everyone. And Valeria, I promise that my men will always be there to meet with you. If you are in danger, all you need is contact us."

"Yeah," Allan chimed in with a chuckle, "Just keep that chalk with ya at all times. Never know when it'll come in handy." Valeria blushed and Allan swept her up into a tight embrace before letting her go. And then, without so much as a glance back, the men had all left her. For the first time in a month she was alone. It felt strange...very strange indeed. She let out a deep breath and made her way to the kitchens.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

Tuck and Allan split up from the others at the main entrance to the castle. They walked up the stone stairs and in through the heavy oaken doors. They both walked through the corridors, past the kitchens, and up a flight of stairs before they made it to the Great Hall, the room where the Sheriff would most certainly be.

Suddenly, the latch on the door clicked and Tuck quickly pushed Allan behind the wall. The friar peered from around the wall and watched as a middle height man walked out from the Great Hall. His mustache was waxed with great precision and curled at the tips. He was dressed in a yellow jerkin, and a plumed hat rested on his brown locks. His eyes were tired but he held a faint smile, perhaps of amusement. It showed in his sculpted dimples. The man was soon lost from sight and Allan and Tuck came from around the wall.

"Sir William Drake of York, I presume?" Allan whispered.

"I have no doubt," Tuck's deep voice answered back. "We best get that missive now."

Allan grinned, "Let's put on a good show then."

Allan walked up to the large doors and knocked, banging his fist as hard as he could upon the solid oak. He heard a voice from inside calling him to enter and he did so. Dressed as a serving boy, he entered the room and bowed before the Sheriff. Vaisey sat in his rather large chair, a table was set before him. On his face was a sneer, but it was different from the ones Allan had previously seen. It looked as if the Sheriff was trying to smile. He seemed happy, a light shone in his eyes.

Allan raised himself from his bow and began to address the Sheriff. "My lord Sheriff," he said with as much respect as he could muster, "There is a guest to see you. A friar who goes by the name of Tuck." He pointed to the dark man who stood in the entrance-way to the door.

"A friar?" Vaisey stroked his chin before grinning. "Well, no one is dead," he chuckled, "So what use do I have for a preacher?"

Allan opened his mouth to speak but Tuck intervened, "You have every need, My lord Sheriff. It is my wish that I not leave here until I have prayed over you and asked God for forgiveness for your blackened soul."

Vaisey chuckled and set the precious missive upon the table. Allan eyed it warily before turning back to the Sheriff. Vaisey seemed to be in a very good mood indeed. He stood up and began to advance around the table towards Tuck. The friar's expression was firm as stone as the Sheriff continued to advance towards him.

"And what makes you think your prayers," Vaisey clasped his hands together as he grinned, "Will cleanse my so-called 'blackened soul', hmm?"

Tuck's face feigned mercy and forgiveness, expressions of a friar. "No soul is without hope of redemption."

"La-di-dah-di-dah...Better men than you have tried." The Sheriff replied simply but he was still smiling, though Allan noticed that it had taken on more of an annoyed sneer than anything else.

Tuck remained firm and began to walk around the Sheriff, inching closer and closer to the missive. All the while, he continued to talk. "That may be true. Of men, I am the worst of the worst. But even the worst can be righted. Don't you think?"

Vaisey raised an eyebrow and unclasped his fingertips. "Yes, yes of course," he spoke in a hushed tone. "But even the right can be a hidden wrong."

Friar Tuck smiled faintly, "I see that you are catching on quickly."

"No," the Sheriff replied in the same hushed tone, "I am just a smarter man than most of the imbeciles in this damn castle." He chuckled before asking, "As friar, does cursing violate your code?"

"Ungodliness violates our code. But cursing is a disease that inhabits many men. If we were to blame every single man who swore, who could we justify?"

The Sheriff looked puzzled. "Indeed." Was all he could muster and it seemed Tuck had won the battle but then Vaisey eyed the man warily and asked, "Then why, may I ask, are you really here?"

Tuck returned the Sheriff's hardened stare before a forgotten Allan spoke up from behind. The Sheriff turned his eyes upon the serving boy. "My lord Sheriff, forgive me for this intrusion, but I have been told to tell you that-" He stopped for only a moment as he watched his comrade pick up the missive, tuck it quietly into his shirt, and then place a similar decoy message upon the table. Allan turned his gaze back upon Vaisey who was looking even more impatient than before. "I was sent to tell you that Sir William of York sends his highest regards but he is feeling quite ill and is still weak from his journey. It has been said that he will need two to three days before he is well enough to convene. He asks for your forgiveness and prays that you will be gracious enough to reconvene the meeting for the day after tomorrow."

The Sheriff yawned and shrugged, "Yes yes, very good then." He replied as he turned away from Allan. "Tell William that his request is granted. For now I shall amuse myself with this-" he broke off as he plucked the 'missive' from the table and held it up for Allan to see. "This is all I need, my dear boy. Now-" he looked around, "Ahh!" He shouted as he turned to Tuck once again. "You were saying my lovely friar?"

Tuck smiled. "I will be taking my leave of you, my lord. I am afraid that there is nothing else I can say or do."

Vaisey grinned smugly, "No..." He shook his head slowly, "I don't think there is. Boy, show our friar friend the door." Allan and Tuck made their way towards the door but the Sheriff stopped them. Allan sucked in a breath and turned to Vaisey. "Are you forgetting anything?" He fingered his chin. "Perhaps a bow?"

Allan let out a mental prayer of thanks and bowed to the Sheriff; then,, they were allowed to leave. Tuck and Allan both exited the Great Hall and let out long breaths of relief.

Allan chuckled and clapped Tuck on the back. "We've got it my friend."

Tuck nodded solemnly, "Now, let's get back to Robin."

"Oi," Allan called as he grabbed the man's shoulder, "I'm not being funny, but smile a'lil. We got the missive, don't we?"

"I won't say the mission is accomplished until we have given this message to Robin. Let's go."

Tuck turned to leave and Allan followed. "Rain cloud." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tuck asked with a slight grin as he saw Allan blush.

"Nothin'." The outlaw lied.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXX

Robin peered from behind the wall. He had been able to lead Much and John cautiously through the weaves of people in the marketplace. They had successively entered the castle through a small entrance in the west wing. Making their way up two flights of stairs, they were now on the third floor of Nottingham Castle. Allan had told them previously that very few people walked the corridors of this floor because it was often uninhabited. Marian had always lived on the second floor, the Sheriff had been located on the bottom. Allan had also pointed out that Sir William would most likely be directed to a room on the third floor.

To Robin this made perfect sense. Sir William was going to be held as a temporary hostage, even if Sir William himself did not know this. It would only make sense that he would be on the middle floor of the castle, equal distance from the main entrance and any intruders coming from the rooftops of the castle.

And so, they had made it safely to the third floor and Robin peered around the side of a wall, looking for any sign of anyone else in the corridor. He ducked when he saw a single maid leave a room off to the left. He waited until she disappeared before she motioned to his two men and led them to the door the woman had just exited.

Robin eyed Much who took a deep breath. John tightened his grip on the staff. They had not discussed how they were going to capture William or even how they were going to get out of the castle. This would all be reliant on Robin's fast brains and, probably, his undeniable charm.

Much's knuckles rapped on the door and they heard a shuffle of feet from the other side of the door. In a moment, the door had swung open revealing the man whom was undoubtedly Sir William of York. His mouth opened to ask a question as he peered at the three men standing at his door.

Before he had a chance to utter a single word, Robin had taken the man by the throat and backed him against the nearest wall. William was struggling, trying desperately to call for help but Robin shushed him and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet, my friend." Robin chuckled, "You can try and scream for help all you want but you are on the third floor. No one shall hear you." William relaxed somewhat and shut his mouth as a sign that he would remain quiet.

Robin nodded and released his throat. "Alright then," he said, "Now we can get down to business." His eyes stayed plastered on Sir William as John closed and locked the door behind him and Much shut the window, also locking it.

"Who are you?" William inquired as he stroked his neck gingerly.

Robin winked, "That, my friend, is no concern of yours. I think that you are the main focus of this meeting."

William raised an eyebrow, "What meeting? This is more like a kidnapping! You barged into my room!"

"You wouldn't be entirely wrong, my friend." Robin grinned as he stepped back a small distance from the emissary. He watched in amusement as William's eyebrows only raised further. William carefully sidestepped to the mirror and began to fix his flattened mustache. He gently took his index and middle finger and worked on returning the curl to his facial hair. Throughout all of this, he kept an eye on the whereabouts of the three outlaws through the reflection in the mirror.

He spoke and this time his voice was firm and thick. He had a heavy British accent mixed with some other accent. Perhaps Welsh? Robin tried to guess. When he finished waxing his regal mustache William turned to the outlaws again. "I do not know what you mean, sir, but I am afraid that kidnapping me is quite out of the question." He raised his head higher and pursed his lips. He looked much more like a snob with every minute that passed. "I do not know whom you are. But I am Sir William Drake of York, emissary and trusted friend to the King of England."

"John is no King." Robin spat out, "He is a spoilt Prince who gives himself airs."

William sneered, "And what are your names so that I might relay your tyranny to His Royal Highness?" He clasped his hands together and when the outlaws did not speak, went on to say, "And now if you don't mind, what is it you really want?"

Robin's anger was gone once again and he smiled with all of the charm he could possibly muster. "I would like for you to come to our camp and deliver to us the message that you are going to give the Sheriff."

"Why don't you just ask Vaisey yourself?" William asked with the same snobbish attitude. His back was as stiff as a board. His face seemingly unaffected by Robin's not-so-subtle charm.

"Let's just say I and Vaisey are not on the best of terms. So, I will give you two choices. Either you come with us willingly, tell us of John's message, and then we decide what to do with you, or," Robin grinned mischievously, "We will have to take you by force."

"Ha!" The man laughed mockingly, "And how do you suppose to do that? There may be no one up here but as you said, I am on the third floor. Shall you take me out by the roof or the front door?" Robin rolled his eyes. William was just playing with him and he knew it. He was losing patience by the second.

"You would be surprised. I do hope you are as light as you are thin." A puzzled look crossed William's face before Little John wielded his staff and struck him over the head. William fell limp on the ground, his forehead already beet red where John had hit him hard.

Much scoffed. "He honestly didn't see that coming?" He seemed genuinely confused. First, the man had seemed so smart, educated, and confident. And then to be brought down by a single blow to the temple? Much shook his head. He would never understand nobles.

"Come on." Robin replied, "Let's get him back to Sherwood. John, do you think you can carry him?"  
>John turned and gave Robin a strange look as if he thought the outlaw was joking. "The man is half your size, Robin. He should be as easy to lift as a twig." With no other sound but a grunt, Little John lifted William up off the ground and onto his shoulder.<p>

Robin shot him a cheeky grin. "Good, now let's get him outta here and back to house-wife Gisborne."

"Pretty sure Guy won't like it if he learns you called him that," Much chuckled as Robin opened the door and popped his head out, looking for anyone inhabiting the halls.

Hood took two steps out the door. "Well, then, you best be sure not to tell him, Much." His manservant could hear the grin in Robin's voice and it made him smile as well. Then all went solemn as they concentrated on leaving the castle undetected.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Valeria blew out a long breath. A million thoughts were running through her head as she neared the kitchen doors. She just could not believe it. Had she been told three months previous that she would be working as a spy for Robin Hood in Nottingham Castle itself she probably would have keeled over dead. Now, she was really here. And she was scared but her heart was beating in the thrill of such an endeavor. Something, the twenty-one year old had never experienced before.

And it was with that thought that her hand stopped shaking and she was able to turn the handle of the door with ease. She stepped inside the kitchen and was immediately caught up in the smell of all the different kinds of food. Most dominant were the fresh loaves of bread resting on a nearby table. She licked her lips before her attention was broken by the sound of a woman addressing her.

"Hey, girl!" A woman walked up to her with her two hands placed on her hips. Flour was smeared across her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes were stormy as she glared at the new-comer. "Who are ya, and what are ya doing in here?"

Valeria shook her head and bowed her head. Feign innocence, she remembered Robin telling her. She hoped she was doing it properly. She looked back up at the woman and held her throat.

"Cat got your tongue? I asked you a question." The woman replied firmly.

Valeria blinked before taking her tablet out of a satchel that was tied around her neck. She took some of her chalk and began to write, the scratch of the chalk drowned out by the sound of the kitchen staff around her. When finished she handed the tablet to the woman. The woman read the writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. You're a mute, are ya?" She asked, eying Valeria with a deathly stare. "And lookin' for a place as a serving gal?" Valeria nodded and took a deep breath to keep her body from shaking too violently. This woman scared her already. Her eyes were empty and soulless but they held malice and ferocity. "Well, I suppose you be in luck today, gal. The kitchen hand have been rather short these days what with one woman's family being sick and another's farm being sold. So you've got the job. What be your name, gal?" She handed the tablet back to Valeria so that she could answer. "Valeria, hm? Awful pretty name for a serving gal but I s'pose it'll do. My name is Mrs. Gretchel, not that it be matterin' to you cuz you can't speak." Mrs. Gretchel continued to look at the young girl before her. She was skinny and pale but the dress brought her a beautiful figure, a figure which would certainly catch the eyes of all the men in the castle. That could be worth something. The woman nodded and dropped her hands from her hips. "Alright, gal, you may start right away. I've been informed not five minutes ago that our Sheriff's guest, Sir William is ill. I am placing him in your care. You are to clean his chambers, bring him his meals, and see to all of his needs... And I mean _allllll_ of them, regardless of what they be. Ya hear?" She barked.

Valeria blushed at what the woman was implying before she nodded. Mrs. Gretchel sneered, "Good. Now off with ya. Go and check on Sir William. He is on the third floor." She walked away and Valeria gave a small smile. The plan was going fantastically, right down to her 'taking care' of William. Now none of the maids would know that he was missing and she would have very little work to do. This made her grin further and she turned to walk through the kitchen.

One of the women walked backwards and knocked Valeria to her knees. Her tablet fell out of her hands and so did her chalk. It rolled several feet away from her. She boosted herself back to her feet and she noticed with horror that her tablet had split down the middle and had broken into two halves. She picked up the pieces and sighed. Now what would she do without her one way of communication?

She felt a presence beside her and turned to see a young girl, perhaps the same age as Valeria. Her hair was a dark black that was tied back by a white kerchief. She was also thin but her arms were well muscled and she gripped a rolling pin in one hand. In the other, she held Valeria's chalk. The woman had a smile on her lips as she handed the chalk to Valeria.

"Here," she said cheerily before frowning, "I am sorry about your tablet. And on your first day too. Don't worry, it ain't gonna be all that bad though. Keep your head screwed on tight and you will keep outta trouble. I promise."

Valeria smiled faintly and nodded. She already liked this young girl. _She seems nice enough_, Valeria thought as she pocketed the chalk. "Your name is Valeria, right?" The woman asked, "My name is Merridin, but most people just call me Merri. I think that you probably will be bunkin' with me since one of the girls who quit was sleepin' in our room."

Valeria gave the woman a look of gratitude and then looked down the corridor that she knew she must walk. Her eyes turned to a confused stare as she tried to decide how best to get to William's room. Merridin seemed to understand. "Ah yes. If you're gonna be the maid for Sir William ya best know where to go. Take the stairs to the left until you reach the third floor. It should be the fourth room on the left side." Merridin flashed Valeria a smile before a loud clang of a bell could be heard. Merridin sighed, "Well, that's the supper bell. I best go and serve the dinner. You may take that plate up to William." She pointed to a serving tray that was set on the table. Then, she walked away.

Valeria sighed before grabbing the tray and following Merridin's instructions. She climbed the stairs to the third level and then knocked on the fourth door on the left side. When there was no voice she walked inside. Sure enough this was Sir William's room. Clothes were neatly situated on the bureau and the bed was turned down for the night. Valeria smirked. She had finally made it. She had made a new friend. She had found a job. Everything was working out perfectly. Now, she just had to keep from getting caught.

_**Well then, she's in the castle and I think this chapter came out rather well. Do you?**_

_** Oh! And Merridin's beautiful name is courtesy of mah best friend Emma, whom thanks to this story, has now become addicted to ! Friends, welcome our newest member of awesomeness!**_

_** Okeyyy that was real awkward but it is just one of those days. Plus, I feel super proud of this chapter and I think it is definitely my favorite. I am slowly learning to add more depth to my stories rather than just keeping on the surface. Stories with layers are always so much more interesting because you have so many different things to uncover. So let me know if I am starting to accomplish this!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_** So, now I've got two different stories going. I've got Valeria in the castle and the rest of the gang back at camp. How will this pan out? Only one way to find out... **_

__Gisborne stood up straight when he heard the alarm of the camp going off. He reached for his sword and held it ready, prepared to ward off any foes that might approach. He relaxed when the latch opened and in walked Robin, closely followed by Much, Allan, Tuck and John. He eyed the body upon John's shoulders.

"Alive?" He asked gruffly.

"Why, of course, he's still alive, Gisborne." Robin replied in his usual haughty tone, "There would be no use for a mute corpse, now would there?"  
>Guy remained silent and folded his arms as John proceeded to drop William into a pile off in the corner.<p>

"When do ya think he'll be awakin', Robin?" Allan asked as he took a large drink from his mug.

"I would say within the couple hours. He'll have a bugger of a headache though, so I need Tuck to make him a tonic to ease the pain." The friar went off to do his bidding and Robin turned to Allan. "So you got the missive then?"

Allan smirked, "If I hadn't, would I be standin' here before you now?" Robin gave him a roll of his eyes and he chuckled as he handed the folded piece of paper to Robin.

Gisborne warily looked upon the message before asking, "How long do you think it will take the Sheriff to notice that the one you gave him was a hoax?"

Allan shrugged. "Prolly never. It was a pretty convincing note, if I do say so myself. Tuck wrote it up himself. Something like 'The King is requesting more troops as Acre is falling. Now is the time to take action against my brother. Await further instructions. Signed, Prince John.' I don't think we have to worry 'bout the Sheriff for awhile."

"And he didn't recognize you?" Guy seemed shocked.

"I shaved my face remember, and had a large hat upon my head. 'Sides, he was hardly gonna pay attention to me when he had a penitent Friar drivin' him mad. I'm not being funny, but the Sheriff don't like men of the cloak too much."

Guy chuckled darkly. "Not really, Allan." His eyes became nervous as he asked, "And what of Valeria?"

Robin turned to him grasping the note still in his hand. "Don't worry, Gisborne. She got into the castle kitchens fine enough and the headmistress gave her Sir William's room, just as we planned. Worried about her already, eh?" Robin smirked and Guy just shrugged in indifference.

Much hollered from the kitchen. "Are you going to read the blasted note, or will we have to do it ourselves?"

Robin frowned. "Right." He unfolded the piece of paper and all seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited for him to read the calligraphic words.

_My dear Sheriff of Nottingham,_

_ I obviously send my most trusted emissary to you bearing the greatest of news. My older brother has been defeated at Jerusalem and his masses have been cut down. He is at the weakest point he possibly could be and my spies tell me he has given up much hope of defeating the Saracen people. If there were ever a time to act, it would be now._

_ I come to you with a great need. I sit upon the throne in my brother's absence and can do nothing. I will not send just anybody. No, this must be done...personally, let's just say. You will go to Acre and finish my weakling of a brother for me. Take as many men as you need, but remember that this must be a quiet affair._

_ And, Vasey, do not think that I have forgotten about your failed murder attempt on Richard a year ago. If you fail again, I shall see that you are stripped of more than just your title._

_ His Royal Highness,_

_ Prince John_

Robin's face was white as he looked up from the missive. A similar pallor was on all of the other faces, even Guy's.

"So John plans on killing the King again?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Robin nodded and folded the paper, tucking it into his shirt, and then he clasped his hands. "Vasey went to Acre once to kill the King. The last time we were unprepared and detained, but we succeeded in thwarting his plans."

"What do we do now, Robin?" Tuck placed the tonic down upon the table.

Robin sighed, "We will question William and see what more we can learn from him. It may take several days, but at least the Sheriff does not yet know of this plan. He may seem like a man lacking self-control, but he will not open the missive until he can receive more information. He will keep it tucked away to read when William gives him the news personally. Somehow, we will need to switch the missives again, but we shall worry about that later. William is a strong-willed bloke, he won't easily give up such trusted information to an outlaw."

"We may not even get any information out of him." Guy pointed out.

"Precisely." Robin nodded, "But we have this, so that is alright. You went with Vasey the first time he went to murder the King, you can tell us the exact route he will take and what his plan of action most likely will be. As soon as Vasey and his squad of men prepare to leave, we will go before him and will wait for him."

Much sighed, "But Robin. Couldn't we just kill Vasey right now and be done with it."

"You know very well what Prince John would do, Much. He would raze Nottingham to the ground. He has threatened it before."

"Right, I know that. But if we could get the people out. If somehow we could rescue them and then kill Vasey before he got to-"

"No." Robin replied gently but firmly. "We will go to Acre." He turned to Allan. "We need Valeria to remain in the castle until Vasey decides to depart. She will need to report anything that she possibly can to us about his plans."

Guy's leather squeaked loudly as he grunted, "And how do you propose that happens, Hood? Choose your answer wisely."

__Robin flashed an annoying, lop-sided grin before answering, "You don't scare me, Gisborne. Obviously, we need her to get as close to Vasey as she can, to at least gain enough favor that he keeps her beside him."

"No!" Guy banged his hand on his fist. "How do you propose she do that?" He spoke more calmly. "How do you propose she get close to him without getting into his bed? It cannot happen and I will not allow it."

"Oh, please, Gisborne," Robin rolled his eyes, "No more of this! Valeria is a strong girl and with her getting closer to the Sheriff, I will increase the watch on her."

Allan opened his mouth, deciding whether it would be safe to speak without Guy giving him a black eye. "And she is a mute, right? The Sheriff will associate that with stupid. He'll keep her by his side and not think anything of telling his secrets to William when she is around."

"The Sheriff does not trust anyone. It is not in his nature." Guy fought stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon, Giz." Allan laughed. "Valeria's a beautiful girl. I'm sure you've noticed that above anyone else. The Sheriff may not trust her, but he'll love to keep a pretty face nearby. And if she can give him just a taste of what he'll want from her-"  
>Guy eyed him hard. "A taste of what he'll want from her?" He looked about the rest of the silent gang. "She would never do such a thing! How could you suggest something so repulsive? Are you not the virtuous band of Robin Hood!" He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself and to end his tirade. "I see I am going nowhere. Fine, she may try her best to get close to him. But I will be the one who keeps an eye on her."<p>

Robin was about to object when he decided it best not to. "Agreed, Gisborne. But you will take Allan with you. It'll be best for you to have another man with ya, in case one of you gets into a scrape. And, Gisborne," he added with a hard tone, "You will not be watching over her all the time. I need you here as well."

Guy smirked and in a whisper loud enough for only his former enemy to hear, he replied, "We shall see about that, Hood." Robin chose to remain quiet as he just shook his head at Guy.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

Valeria looked out the small window from her room in the castle. It was not like the rooms she has seen and had to clean that day. It was small and cramped. It was also cold, the autumn breeze floating in through the cracks in the shutters. Valeria had the shutters pulled back now and wrapped her cloak tighter around her. She had not felt so tired in so long, and had certainly never done labor like this, even on the farm with her parents. Her back ached, and her shoulders too. Her legs had spasms every time she stood to walk. Her hair lay in tangled strands down her back. Her fingers were wrinkled and pruned from washing the floors of four bedrooms. She had had to clean those rooms, help with the dishes after supper, and continue to run errands for the "sick invalid", otherwise known as Sir William, just to keep up appearances. She let out a sigh as she gazed up at the night sky. There was one lone star and she fancied that it stood there just to bring her hope. She let out a small smile, but jumped as she heard the door open behind her.

Her shoulders relaxed as she saw Merridin cross the room to stand by her. "Ya alright?"

Valeria nodded and pointed to the star. Merridin smiled at its beauty, "Mhmm. Yes. That is the lone star. Once every new moon it appears, in the very same place every time. Some say, that it is a reminder to all of the loves they have lost. Yet, it still remains. All other stars have disappeared, just like the loved ones of before. That star is said to be a remembrance of the one whom you love above all, who you would sacrifice everything for." She looked down at Valeria and smiled sadly. "Not that I believe in such silly tales. Havin' a lover is 'membrance enough without needin' a lone star to show you."

Valeria felt cool fingers through her hair and relished the comforting feel. They were silent for many more minutes until Merri's voice broke it. "How was yer first day of work, then?"

The mute girl at her side held up her hands for Merri to see the wrinkles. She laughed. "Ah. Yes. Many of us maidens have had our hands quickly worn out by all the washing. Don't worry though, lass," she added as she saw Valeria's frown, "They will become so tough that you shan't ever be wrinkled again." Valeria tried to smile but could not.

Trying to cheer the girl up, Merri pulled something from the large pocket in her apron. "Here, I got somethin' for ya." And there, before Valeria's surprised eyes, was a brand new tablet. The black surface was shining and new. Valeria's eyes sparkled as she took the tablet from Merri's hands, but then a cloud passed over her eyes and she held it out for the woman to take back.

Merri laughed a soft laugh so as not to awaken the two other sleeping girls in their room. "Nonsense. You keep it. It didn't cost me much and you need something to write on if yer gonna speak." Valeria smiled her appreciation and Merri patter her shoulders. "Now, c'mon. Shut the shutters and come to bed. We got to be up before dawn or Mrs. Gretchel'll have our heads."

Valeria nodded as Merri walked away. She turned to close the shutters and looked once more up at the star in the sky. For a moment, she thought she saw a familiar face in the star and it startled her. Valeria looked back at Merri and was filled with relief that the woman had not noticed. She looked back at the star and just saw the shining orb in the sky. Breathing a sigh of relief, Valeria closed the shutters and climbed into bed. She had seen a face. A face which looked very similar to that of Guy of Gisborne.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it has been so long! Not to give you my whole life-story, but it's the same old, same old excuse. Super busy and with the holidays just gone by, I'm trying to get everything back to normal. Which hopefully means my updates will be much more regular too! Ahh, and that reminds me: Happy New Year everyone!**_

_** Also, part of the reason I've been busy is because I have started a "Once Upon a Time" story with Rumpelstiltskin/Belle pairing called **__**Almost Lover**__**. If you love them as much as I, you should really check them out!**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Gosh. That makes me sad. :'(**_

_**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Guy's breath was taken away when next he saw her. He did not realize that his heart had flown to his chest the moment the realization hit him. He was going to see her today. It had been four days since she had entered the castle, four days since he had nearly begged her to stay, four days since she had told him goodbye. It really had not been that long ago, but Guy still missed her and wanted to see her. If not just to see her beautiful face, then to also reassure himself that she was well and safe.

Valeria did look just fine. Her face was radiant though there was ash over her brow. A smile graced her lips as she walked with a girl Guy did not know. She seemed to be a serving girl about Valeria's age. He was glad Valeria had found a friend to keep her company. But then he felt something he had not felt in a long time. Guy of Gisborne felt a tinge of jealousy. He felt upset that she should be so happy when his heart had nearly been in shreds the past few days!

"Well," Allan's voice broke his thoughts, "Are you gonna go see what's up, or are ya just gonna sit and gawk all day?" His face was turned up in his cheeky grin and Guy scowled at him.

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going." He placed the black hood over the crown of his head and cautiously emerged from the market booth where they had been hiding. He took a quick glance at Allan who nodded to him and turned his head, watching for any approaching guards. Guy kept his head low as he hid himself behind the wall of a home. He could see Valeria quickly approaching and as she did, he reached out his arms and dragged her behind the home.

Valeria tried to scream as the stranger grabbed her, but her voice refused to rise from her throat. She felt relief as she heard Merri's squealish voice behind her. "Release her, sir, or there'll be trouble!" Her eyes flashed in rage and Guy found it somewhat amusing.

"Alright, alright, you little vixen. Calm down."

Valeria knew that voice and she instantly stopped struggling. She reached up a cautious hand and threw back the hood to reveal the smirking Guy of Gisborne. She was so overcome with joy, for she had truly missed his company, that she clasped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Guy was quite taken aback before happily returning the hug and then releasing her. They both turned to Merri whose eyes were shocked.

"You! I know who ya are! You're Guy of Gisborne. Ain't you supposed to be dead?!" Her eyes were angry as she placed her arms at her hips. She turned to Valeria, "You know this man?"

Valeria nodded and Guy smirked, "She saved my life as I was dying." Guy glanced down at the young girl by his side, and she at him.

Merri stood there, slightly taken aback by the soft look Valeria had allowed this traitor. She conscientiously noticed that Valeria's hand was still grasped in his strong, leather-encased palm. She shook her head and muttered, "Very well." She turned to walk away before she was stopped by Valeria. The young girl shook her head hard and motioned with her hands.

Merri smiled softly, "Of course, dear, I shan't tell 'bout yer little secret. You have my word." She smiled again before chancing a look at Guy, "You hurt her, and I'll be comin' after ya personally!" Her eyes blazed with hidden rage and thought it was a humorous thought, Guy found himself believing that the woman was speaking the truth. Merri left, and then Valeria and Guy were alone.

It was an awkward silence, neither seeming to know what to say to the other. Guy licked his lips, "Are you alright?" He asked gently, "No one has hurt you?"

Valeria shook her head. She removed the tablet from around her neck and began to write upon it.

_I have not learned much. The Sheriff still thinks William is sick. Have not met him yet._

"And let's hope you don't." Guy warned warily, "You don't need to be meeting that filth."

Valeria nodded and erased her words with the sleeve of her shirt. She then wrote again.

_Is anyone hear with you?_

"Just Allan." Guy replied. He motioned to behind them, "But he's hiding in the marketplace. Why-" Guy was forcefully stopped as Valeria pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips upon his. Guy was stunned. Could this really be the shy, silent, kept-to-herself Valeria? His shock only lasted momentarily before he allowed himself to be drawn by the sweet nectar of her lips. He wrapped his broad arms around her frail waist, drawing her to him until she was as close to him as could be. Valeria curled her fingers into his black locks as she felt his broad chest underneath her.

Guy held her to him, and as he continued to allow himself to kiss her, he feared that he would never be able to let her go, much less let her out of his sight again. Pushing the thought from his mind, he revelled in the magic she wove over him, like a spell that he could not escape.

He finally released her and just gazed into her green eyes. He smiled faintly, and she flashed a grin at her. "That was...ermm... a surprise." Guy answered causing her to blush. "If I may ask, what caused you to elicit such a reaction?"

Valeria unwound her arms from around his neck and took the tablet in her hand.

_I missed you._

Guy could not contain his smile. "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know." This caused Valeria to blush even more red and Guy smirked. He found he liked that color on her. He would, once she left the castle, have to make her blush more often.

He was about to ask her what the kiss had meant, something that he was still unsure of, when Allan appeared from around the corner. "Giz, we gotta go," he whispered urgently, only faintly noticing the deep flush on Valeria's cheeks, "Guards are comin'."

Guy offered a quick nod before turning to Valeria. "Be safe. Alright?" She nodded and he stroked her cheek softly, before he left. The mystery of that fiery kiss still unsolved.

_**Sorry guys that it's short, but I think the fact that there was a mighty nice kiss in there kinda made up for it!**_

_** Rate and Review! I love you all!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Valeria reached up to touch her plump and rosy lips. They felt warm and yet she felt cold. She could still taste Guy upon her lips and her nose still tingled at his scent. Leather, spice, sweat. But it was so completely, honestly, innocently Guy. She blushed as she remembered how she had so boldly pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips upon his. She did not know what had gotten into her. The moment she had seen him, so many emotions had flooded into her soul. She had felt overjoyed, relieved, safe. The desire to kiss him had only come after, but it had cut through every emotion she was feeling like the sharpest shard of glass. She wanted to kiss him like she had in the icy water. She wanted to forget for a moment where she was, wanted to lose herself in the mustiness of his scent, in the soft tenderness of his lips. And she_ had_ lost herself. She blushed further to realize she was still shivering. How had his kiss affected her so much? She did not know. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him over and over again. She did not want him to leave so soon, to disappear so soon after she had seen him. She felt her heartstrings tug as she watched him vanish behind a cottage. And then she closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh. She had to get herself under-control or the whole castle would know something would happen. That she had kissed a man who was supposedly dead. Kissed a man who was of shadows and dusk.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a small, chaffed hand on her back. She turned around and let out a startled yelp but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Merridin. "Are you alright, dear? You look a bit flushed?"

Valeria didn't like the mischievous sparkle in the quirk of her lips, but Merri's eyes seemed concerned. Merri looked in the direction that Gisborne had gone off in. "What was that all 'bout?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She turned her gaze to Valeria who refused to answer.

"Fine, you be keeping ur own secrets. I ain't gonna tell nobody." Valeria nodded her thanks and gave Merri a grin. The woman responded by placing her arm around Valeria's shoulder and leading her in the way of the kitchens. "We best be getting' back 'fore cook tans our hides."

Valeria followed her and soon they were walking in step. "Well, it looks like it's time for lunch then. We best be getting' to the food." Valeria followed Merri as the young woman led her to a small table where food was laid out. Merri grabbed a slice of cheese and a large chunk of bread. Valeria followed suit and grabbed a small mug of water.

She sat down and gently began to nibble at her crust. Her thoughts seemed to be miles away as she took a sip of her drink. Her thoughts were broken by Merri's low voice. "Fiance?" Valeria took a deep intake of breath and nearly choked on the liquid in her mouth. She looked around to see if anyone was listening before turning back to Merri and raising a calm, inquisitive eyebrow. In her chest, however, her heart was thumping so hard she thought her friend would be able to hear it.

"No?" Merri asked, "I just thought that that was the reason you kissed him like that."

Valeria would have spat out her water if she hadn't already swallowed it. Instead, she felt the now-familiar crimson crawling up her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

Merri giggled softly. "I wasn't going to leave you all alone with that...man," she explained in a low voice. "I thought he was dead. How did you meet him?"

Valeria knew Merri's question was out of pure curiosity but she still was wary and refused to answer. Merri only nodded in silent affirmation of Valeria's silence. "You're not pregnant, right?" Valeria was beginning to wonder if the beet-red pallor her skin had taken was going to become permanent. She forcefully shook her head and Merri also seemed to be embarrassed as she stuttered as she spoke. "It's just a lot of these women come to these here kitchens lookin' for a job to support a bastard they be carryin' in their bellies. I just thought-" She saw the embarrassment of her friend and decided it would be best to finish, "Perhaps he took advantage of you."

Valeria became sick at the thought. She took out her tablet and wrote. _He would never do that to me._ Merri looked doubtful and said more to herself than anything. "It wouldn't be the first time."

She felt the table move and she looked up to see that Valeria was grasping the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles had become white. Her face was no longer red, but pale, and her eyes were confused and curious at the same time.

Merri sighed. "He never told you, I see. 'Bout two years ago, he got one of our maids pregnant. Her name was Annie. She was just a girl, nearly ur age, and she fell in love with 'im. When the babe was born, Sir Guy didn't want to face the shame of havin' a bastard. He-" She hesitated, "He sent the chile into Sherwood and left 'im there to die." Valeria looked as if she about to throw up when Merri added, "Robin 'ood and his men saved the babe and Annie, and they sent her to live in Clun. She and Seth are safe now." She observed her friend. "Are you alright, dear?"

Valeria glanced up at the woman across from her, and then she shot off of the bench and ran out of the kitchen. "Valeria?" Merri called after her.

"Where is that blasted gal off to?" Mrs. Gretchen asked.

"I think she said that was going to check on Sir William, ma'am." Merri replied, "I will go and see if she needs any help cleaning out his chamberpots."

The lady pursed her lips, "I am sure she is quite capable, Merridin."

"Yes, ma'am, but with Sire William bein' sick and all, I just thought—"

"Very well, girl," Mrs. Griswald waved at her, "Get along with ya!"

Merri smiled in thanks and ran off after her friend.

XxxxXXXxXXxx

Guy and Allan were walking through the woods of Sherwood on their way back to camp. Guy, against his will, allowed himself to touch his lips gently where Valeria's had. Her mouth had been warm and inviting and she had tasted like strawberries. Her frail form had seemed to fit against his broad chest perfectly and she had brought a soothing remedy to the constant ache in his heart. An ache which had been there since he had lost Marian. For a moment, he had allowed himself to lose himself in the touch of her, a touch which he had unknowingly longed for since that afternoon when he had saved her from the icy torrents. And now that she had given him what he had longed for, he wanted nothing more than to never let her go again.

His thoughts were broken by the man beside him and he scowled. "No need to be in a bad mood with me, a'right, Giz? I was just askin' what Valeria had to say."

"Can't you just wait until we get back to camp?" Guy growled at Allan.

"You know me, don't ya? I'm too curious to wait." He laced his fingers together and gave Guy the cheeky grin that he knew the man absolutely hated.

Guy groaned in frustration before answering, "She said the Sheriff hasn't found out about William yet, and that there has been no suspicions."

"That's it?" Allan asked puzzled.

"What else were you expecting?" Guy was losing his patience fast.

Allan shrugged beside him. "Just seemed you were gone an awful long time for her just to tell ya that, ya know?" He looked at Guy and Guy hated the glare Allan was giving him.

"I don't know what you mean," he sniffed, "We were just catching up a bit." Allan tried to muffle a laugh and snorted instead. Guy glared at him hatefully. "What?" He asked darkly.

"I—well-I don't know, Giz." His eyes twinkled, "I thought you were catchin' up on some other stuff. You know like..." Allan puckered his lips.

"What are you insinuating, Allan?" Guy raised an eyebrow and stopped to face the chuckling man beside him.

Allan's eyes gleamed with mischief. "You can't guess, Giz? Really?" He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not blind, ya know. I could see that that girl's cheeks were blushin'. Looked as if she was a bit sick, if I didn't know better, eh?" Guy looked at him curiously and Allan sighed. "Did you or did you not kiss her?"

Guy's mouth fell open and he looked at Allan. He bared his teeth in menace, but the spark of hate did not reach his eyes. He, instead, turned away from him and began to walk once again through the woods. "You did, didn't you?" Allan called after the retreating man as he ran after him to follow him. "Oi! You can tell me, Giz. Right? Don't tell me ya didn't enjoy it?"

Guy humphed and Allan slapped him on the back. "Ol' Gizzy. You are just so transparent. Anyone could read through ur emotions."

"My emotions are my own. I keep them bottle up within myself, Allan." Guy barked at the annoyance, but his throat felt dry as he once again remembered the distracting feel of Valeria against him.

"You love her?"

Guy's head nearly spun at the question. He looked down at Allan and noticed that the man was looking at him with sincerity and concern. There was no mocking. Yet, Guy was not ready to admit his feelings. Not to Allan. Not to Valeria. When he hadn't even admitted them to himself.

He sighed and rested his head against the trunk of a tree. There was a long pause before he said in barely a whisper, "I don't know."

Allan grinned, "How can you not know when ya love a gal?"

"How would I know, Allan?" Guy glared at the man before returning his eyes to the rough pattern of the trunk. "How would I know that I love someone as complicated and twisted as Valeria?"

"I'm not bein' funny, but it should be pretty easy, right? You have feelings for her, she has feelings for you. Bam!" He clapped his hands together, "Ur in love."

For the first time that day, Guy chuckled. "I don't think it's that simple, Allan."

"Or perhaps ur just overcomplicatin' the matter, Giz."

"She can't even speak, Allan. I know nothing about her. All I know is that I burned her home down and killed her family. Her life still remains a secret to me." To Guy's surprise, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Allan squeezed gently and chuckled. "I don't think you need words to hear her, Guy. If she wants to speak, she'll find a way to tell ya how she feels. Tell me. Was it you or her who kissed ya?"

"Her." Guy's heart fluttered against his will.

"Well, then what are ya worried about? She's gotta be feelin' somethin' for ya. She just needs to figure out what it is."

Guy did not know if he could believe Allan's words about Valeria loving a monster like him but he still smiled. "You know, Allan, I do believe that is the wisest thing you have ever said."

"Well, don't go lookin' surprised. I have my moments." Allan sniffed playfully.

Guy passed the man and walked on, "Could've fooled me," he muttered loud enough for Allan to hear.

The last he heard was an indignant 'oi!' before he entered Hood's camp and told him all that Valeria had said about the Sheriff and William.

_**I know this chapter is rather short after such a long time of not updating, but it was more of a filler so that I could go into more depth of what Guy and Valeria are feeling. Next chapter will be sure to pack a punch. That I can promise.**_

_** Leave a review and I will definitely update faster! **_


	18. Chapter 18

"William?" Robin squinted at the man before him, "What was in the message that you were to deliver to the Sheriff? Answer me!"

His eyes bored into William of Drake's icy cold blue orbs, but the man did not speak. He had only once opened his mouth in the two days that they had held him captive. He had said, "I will not betray my cousin."

Robin shook his head and chuckled, but the sound was anything but merry. He was terribly irritated as he swung his hand and slapped William across the cheek. The squire did not even wince. Robin stood up again to stare down at him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is up to you, but the only way I see it is you have to give us the answer sometime. Why not make it sooner than later?"

William sneered, "If I wait long enough, who's to say the Sheriff won't discover I'm missing? Tell me, Robin. How are you keeping my capture a secret from Vasey, hmm?" He eyed Hood with suspicion, "Did you tell him that I was, perhaps, sick? Do you have a man on the inside?" He chuckled maliciously, "Tell me his name so that when you set me free, I can personally tell Vasey and see the poor boy hung."

The words were enough to push Guy over the edge and he rushed to the man and held him by the collar. "Listen to me, you fool," he spat out as angrily as he could, "You will tell us what Prince John told you or we will kill you."

"Why so malicious, Gisborne?" William mocked before he took on a serious expression. But their was a glint of dangerous humor behind his eyes, "Perhaps because the spy you have in Nottingham is a woman?" William deduced.

Guy's face turned visibly white and his hands shook with both burning white anger and fear.

William sat there and eyed him with an intense glee and he allowed himself a fierce grin, even as he sought to hide a wince as the ropes in his wrists began to cut into his flesh. "Tell me, Gisborne. What do you think the Sheriff will do to her when he finds out, eh? I reckon a girl who has caught your eye would be pretty enough to make a good bed partner, yes? I think the Sheriff would waste no time in having his way with the young lass." If it had not been for the restraining hands of Tuck and John, Guy would have surely strangled William to death right then and there. The man only continued to smile and then turned to Robin, "Don't waste your breath. I shall tell you nothing."

Allan pulled Robin aside and whispered, "Why do we need him anyway? Look. We already know what the missile says. What's his purpose?"

Robin frowned, "We have to keep him here no matter the cost. You saw how he threatened the girl. He must stay here and I think it will be safer for all of us if he believes that the Sheriff still has the missile. If he were to escape," Robin chuckled at the thought, "We don't want him going to Vasey and telling him that we know what he is planning."

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Pssttt. Valeria?" Guy whispered her name from where he stood behind the corner. Luckily, there was only Merri in the kitchen. The two of them kneading bread. Guy took a moment to watch the beautiful woman. The way her long red hair swept over her shoulders and down her back. The small, wispy curls that framed her perfectly sculpted face. Then, he called her again and this time she heard. She raised an eyebrow as she saw his head peek from around the corner. She looked to Merri who just sighed. Valeria wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to where the man stood.

He took her by the crook of her arm and led her to a small corner in the back of the storeroom. There were large sacks of flour and cornmeal, and he brought her behind a particularly tall pile so that they were hidden from view.

He eyed her cautiously but she continued to look down at the ground. "How are you?" He whispered, but she remained silent and his heart leapt with fear.

"The Sheriff is not suspicious, is he?" Valeria sensed the worry in his voice and looked up at him. She shook her head and looked down at the ground again.

Sensing something was seriously wrong, Guy asked, "What is it then?" Valeria sighed and turned her back to him. Guy now knew something was bothering her. "Valeria, tell me what is wrong. How can I help you if you shut me out?"

She turned around quickly and shoved her tablet into his hands. She then crossed her arms and looked at him with a calculating stare. Guy licked his lips and then looked down at what she had written. He sucked in his breath and looked back up at her.

"Valeria..." he licked his lips again, "Who told you this?" She was silent and continued to look at him. "Who told you this?!" He shouted louder than he had planned and quickly lowered his voice. When she would not answer, he ran his palm over his face and sighed. There seemed to be a heavy silence upon them as she continued to look at him in accusation. Finally, slowly at first, Guy spoke. "It's not true. Leastwise, not all of it." He looked up at her and reached out towards her but she shrugged him away. He blinked, "It is true that I got a young serving wench pregnant. I did not want the baby because he was born out of wedlock. It would have meant shame, and I was not prepared to raise a family. Neither was the girl, for that matter. We made plans for the child to be sent to the Abbey of Kirklees. I-" he hesitated, "I gave the child to one of my guards. I would not let the people see me with a babe. I paid the guard good money to take the child to Kirklees." Valeria was silent. "I would never, under any circumstance, leave a defenseless child to die in the wilderness! It was that foolish guard who did such a thing. I will admit I did not love that baby, but I was readily willing to give him the best chance at life." He exhaled and his shoulders were tense. "So, now you know. I have done horrible things, but I would never willingly put a child in harm's way."

It seemed that neither moved nor spoke for hours. And then, Valeria rushed into his arms and wrapped herself tight in his embrace. Guy felt relief and comfort at the feeling of her in his arms, accepting him, believing the truth rather than pushing him away.

He released her and she looked up at him. She smiled abashedly. Then, she opened her mouth as if she were trying to speak. She screwed up her eyes as she tried to force her voice to leave her mouth. "S-" she tried again and looked at him as she did, "S-s-sor-rry."

Guy was so stunned he could barely speak. "You just spoke. Valeria," he cried joyously, "You just spoke!" He embraced her again and she silently laughed into his shoulder. Guy's heart fluttered. Her voice had been even more beautiful, smooth, calm than he ever had imagined it could. It sounded purely innocent, purely Valeria. And he closed his eyes as he relished the memory and stored it away in his mind. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I have to go now." He pulled her away and his expression was serious. "You must listen to me. We have kept William for nearly two days. The Sheriff will be growing curious and impatient. It is too dangerous for us to release William, but soon Vasey will grab our fake missile and read it, with or without his precious squire. We need you to keep an eye on him. You have to keep him from reading that missile."

She quirked an eyebrow as if to ask 'how?'. Guy shook his head. "I don't know. But please do not do anything rash. Promise me?" She nodded her head.

"Goodbye," he whispered and left her standing there behind the tower of sacks.

She walked out into the kitchen once again and was relieved that their headmistress had not joined Merri yet. She took her place by her friend once again and began to knead her bread.

"What was that all about?" Merri asked abruptly. Valeria just looked at her curiously. "You go to him with a scowl on your face, and you come back with this light in your eyes. How do you know him and why are you meeting him in this castle? Who are you really?" Merri's hands were on her hips and she looked at Valeria with accusation in her eyes.

Valeria sighed and grabbed her tablet from around her neck. She knew she could trust Merri, but she felt that in a way she was going against the gang. But she knew she could not hold Merri off for forever and so she wrote the one thing that would hopefully appease the woman. She held the tablet out toward her friend and licked her lips nervously.

_ I am working for Robin Hood._

Merri's eyes shot open wide with surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi there, lovelies :)**_

__"Ahhhh..." the Sheriff hummed into the empty corridor. Well, it had been empty until only moments ago when he had stopped the young woman before him. He found her crimson hair to be rather bright for his taste, but her green eyes certainly showed all of the emotions she was feeling. Fear, uncertainty, and warning. Her skin was rather pale and she wrung her hands before her. His inky black fingernails rested on her arms as he traced delicate circles upon her sleeve. "You are the serving wench for my guest, aren't you?"

Valeria nodded as calmly as possible. Inside, her heart was beating terribly fast and she was fighting as hard as she could to keep her arms from shaking violently. The Sheriff nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Gretchen told me as much." His fingers traced from her elbow up to her shoulder as he spoke to her in a low voice that could have been confused as intimacy. "I am curious as to how my dear William is doing. Not much word as been sent to me."She shivered as his eyes bored accusingly at her and she swallowed the bile in her throat that rose due to the rancid smell of his breath. "Is he doing well?"

Valeria was silent as her hands fumbled for the tablet around her neck. What would she tell him? How would she explain that Sir William was still sick and unable to see him?

"What's the matter, girl?" He frowned at her slow response, "Cat got your tongue?"

Valeria shook her head and began to write upon her tablet. It took her several seconds and then she faced the sentences towards him.

He looked from the tablet and back to her. Valeria averted her eyes in submission. His frown slowly spread to a feral grin. "So the cat really has your tongue, eh?" He mocked, "How awful." He purred as he squinted to see her rather crude letters.

_Sir William is still sick. He needs rest, and is unable to be visited. He sends his apologies._

"Hmmm," the Sheriff thought. "You're new, aren't you? What's your name?" She began to erase her tablet when he shook his head, "Use your words," He drawled pleasantly, his voice silky and she flushed in embarrassment. He clucked his teeth, "Such a shame that such...beauty," his eyes liberally took in her whole body and she squirmed under his gaze, "Should be wasted on a mute." He grabbed her arm and held her so close that Valeria was forced to be have her chest plastered against hers. "Tell me, my mute Margie," she frowned at the name in disgust, "When shall Sir William be prepared to visit me?"

That was when Valeria's tongue went dry and she began to panic. What on earth was she supposed to tell him? It was no telling if Sir William would ever be brought back to Nottingham by the gang again. The Sheriff would get suspicious if it was too long.

She licked her lips and held up two of her slender digits. "Two hours?" He guessed and Valeria shook her head. "Two days then?" She nodded and he frowned in disappointment before quickly masking it. "Very well then. Get along with you, Margie." She breathed a sigh of relief as he released her and she nearly ran all the way back to the kitchens. Her heart beat fast for several more minutes and her hands were clammy. _That was a close one._

"Pssttt..." she heard a voice coming from the broom closet. She looked about her for several seconds before opening the door and looking inside. There stood the infamous Allan a'Dale with that tell-tale grin on his lips.

"Valeria, we need to..." she heard Merri's voice and too late succeeded in shutting the door. "Who is in there?"

Valeria sighed and opened the door so that Merri could see Allan standing there. "Who on earth is he?" She raised a suspicious brow and Valeria frowned. The last thing she wanted o do right now was spend fifteen minutes introducing the two people through the use of her tablet. Luckily, Allan rescued her from such a tedious task and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you step into the closet and I'll tell ya." Valeria opened her mouth in shock when she caught a note of flirtiness in his tone. She shook her head at his antics but ushered Merri into the broom closet.

"Kind of crowded in here, ain't it?" She huffed as she found herself pushed far too close towards the strange man who smelled like dirt and forest. "You stink!" She proclaimed with a sniff.

Allan chuckled quietly, "Well, I kinda live in Sherwood. It ain't necessarily a meadow of rose petals." Despite herself, Merri couldn't help but laugh at the charming fellow before her.

"So ur one of Robin 'ood's gang?" She was met with another cheeky grin and a proud nod from the man before her.

"Allan a'Dale is my name, fair miss." He tried to bow before her but the closet afforded no space, and she chuckled at his failed attempt at being a gentleman.

She opened her mouth to tell him her name when their conversation was cut short by a curt cough from Valeria. She raised an eyebrow at Allan and he cleared his throat in his embarrassment. "Oh, right." His expression was serious, "We're holdin' William but he's not being cooperative. We got the erm," he eyed Merri warily as if he was trying to gauge how much he could say without giving anything away, "Missile and know what Prince John is planning, but William is a proud man. He won't help us and Robin's patience is growing thin. Truth is, he don't know what to do 'bout the situation. He says ur gonna have to stay here for at least another two days, 'til he can figure everything out."

Valeria sighed but nodded. Then, there was silence and Allan smirked, "Well, I gotta be going. Stay safe, Valeria, or you-know-who will be 'avin my head. And you," he turned to Merri, "A pleasure to meet a _lovely_ serving wench for a change." And then he slipped out of the closet and shut the door. Valeria let out a small chuckle and Merri blew out a deep breath.

"He's quite the charmer, ain't he?"

Valeria shook her head and exited the broom closet. _You have no idea._

"Well, ya best be takin' the wash out to dry." Merri said and then Valeria was alone.

She found the large basket of laundry the moment she stepped outdoors. It was clean and damp as she took the clothes between her fingers and began to hang them up on the line. A pin was in her mouth and her hair was all askew, having been blown by the wind, when she saw a familiar chest of black leather slip between one of the shirts and stand beside her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder she couldn't help but jump. Her meeting with the Sheriff had left her rather shaken and Guy frowned, even though he wanted to laugh at her strange appearance.

"Why don't we take that out of your mouth." He chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood as he removed the pin.

"Why..." she licked her lips and Guy delighted to hear her voice. It was still rough and coarse from years of in-use, but to him alone it sounded sweet and clear, "Are...you...here?

He smirked, "You met with Allan only for him to come back and say you had given him no information." She blushed in embarrassment. "Plus," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I haven't see you in two days. I missed you."

"Allan...said I ha..had...to stay here...for two...m..more days?"

Guy smiled at her halting sentence. It sounded funny but it made him elated to hear her at least speaking. Then, he frowned. "Yes, at least two days. Things are rough back at camp." He saw her disappointment and added, "If it were up to me, I would take you back with me this very moment."

She tried to grin to reassure him and then became serious. "The..Sher..Sherrif spoke to me...today," she felt Guy tense beside her, he was so close, "He asked me..when...he would...be...able to talk to...William."

"And what did you tell him?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Two...days." She looked downward in shame, "I pan...icked."

Guy looped a finger under her chin and raised her head so that she looked square into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly. "You did just fine, Valeria. In two days, whether Robin agrees or not, you are getting out of here, and we will figure out what happens from there. Alright?"

Valeria didn't want to nod, she didn't want to fail her mission, fail the gang and Robin, but she found herself doing it anyway. The look of pure worry in Guy's eyes was enough to make her do so.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I have to go before Allan begins making a scene. I swear, you can't leave him for more than five minutes without him causing trouble." Valeria laughed but was cut short as Guy planted a quick kiss to her cheek. "Two days. I promise." And then, he was gone.

Valeria found herself touching the place that had been warmed by his lips only seconds before. She felt her skin hum with the unfamiliar electricity before she got back to her work. All the while, she was unaware of the two black, beady eyes that had been watching her the entire time.

_**Sorry it was shorter than usual, but this is just the calm before the storm. Just a little filler chapter before things begin to pick up pace. Pinky swear!**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah, my dear boy, it's wonderful to see you," Vasey drawled with a gleeful grin, "I am glad you are recovered."

"Oh, please," the newcomer waved his hand lazily, "You didn't really believe such a story as that, did you?"

Vasey smiled and motioned to a seat beside him at the table. He brusquely tied a napkin around his neck. "Well, then, you must be famished." The man sat down beside the Sheriff and watched in mild disgust as he watched Vasey dig his teeth into a meaty drumstick. Greasy spittle ran down his chin before he quickly wiped it away. After swallowing, Vasey took his goblet of wine and took a large gulp. "You do not want the wine?" He pointed at the goblet.

"I think that there are more pressing matters, Vasey," the man replied, trying to hide his impatience. "For example, how I was captured and held by Robin Hood's gang for the past five days."

Vasey's eyes focused on William of Drake's with absolute attention, the drumstick dropped to his plate with a loud clang. "Oh, do tell, dear." He tented his fingers, "How on earth did you escape Hoody's camp, hmm?"  
>William waved his hand in boredom. "Near dawn, I began to rub my bindings against the wall of their camp. With enough friction I was loose and managed to escape."<p>

The Sheriff did not seem impressed. Instead, he frowned, "What was it they wanted?"

"They wanted the information that is contained in the missile my cousin sent you." He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Don't worry. They got nothing from me."

"Ah, good," the Sheriff nodded his head pleasantly, "Very good, indeed." He stood abruptly from his chair and began to pace wildly around the room. "So what was in the note from your cousin, eh?" The grin had been replaced by absolute seriousness. His hands were clasped behind his black-robed back as he watched William with a critical eye.

William twirled his fingers through his elaborate mustache and chuckled, "I see you have barely been able to keep from reading the message."

"Oh, just shut up and get on with it," the Sheriff snapped impatiently. When the man before him frowned warningly, he offered a forced smile, "Please," he hissed through clenched teeth.

William rolled his eyes and also stood up from his chair. His high leather boots clicked upon the stone floor as he walked pain-stakingly slow around the Sheriff. "It would seem our good friend Richard has suffered a great loss. He is discouraged, his forces are weak, his resources nearly destroyed. If there were anytime to kill him, it's now."

"Ahhh.." the Sheriff whispered, "So it would seem Prince John wishes for me to go to Jerusalem then and assassinate this pest."

"Careful, Vasey," William drawled pleasantly, "That is treason."

The Sheriff grinned maliciously, "But I do so love treason, don't you?" He clapped his hands together before bringing up a grubby knuckle and biting down upon it to control his glee. "This is marvelous, absolutely marvelous," he nearly crowed, "At last that worm will be gone and those of us on the bottom can be on top. Oh, this is glorious!" He turned away from his guest and began to stalk to the window.

"If I may, there is one more thing you should know," William added with a smirk of pure evil.

Vasey stopped mid-stride and whirled about. "One more thing? What else could there be?"

William stood as tall as he could. "What if I were to tell you," he brought his finger up to his mouth and began to nibble around the nail, feigning boredom, "That you have one of Hood's spies in your castle?"

Vasey's eyes lit up, "Is that so? And how do you know this, my dear William?"

The man chuckled, "I found out, of course. Come, come. Don't be so dull. Apparently it's a woman, and apparently your lackey Gisborne has taken quite a fancy to her." He stopped his methodical biting to look at Vasey, "You were aware he was still alive, weren't you?"

"Of course I was. Well, I was when I saw him appear rather suddenly the other day."

"Quite a shock, eh?" William mocked. When he saw the look of warning the Sheriff cast his way he became serious. He coughed into his fist to clear his throat. "Yes, well, she is here in the castle. I have no doubt it would be the maid they put in charge to supposedly take care of me and make sure I was well and healing properly."

"Oh, I'm quite sure," the man before him purred, "I knew something didn't seem right with her."

William smirked. "I know it is none of my business," he bit his nail one last time before clasping his hands behind his back, "But what do you plan to do about your little rat?"

"That," the Sheriff sneered cruelly, "Is going to be the entertainment of my day." He laughed cruelly and turned to the window. "Yes, I do think I will have to have a meeting with our little..." He turned to William and chuckled, "...rat."

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Guy?! What-t-t are you d...doing here?" Valeria cried in surprise and suppressed delight as the man grabbed her about her waist and thrust her into an alley. She chuckled as she patted her dress down, "This-ss is not..normally...what happens-s-s when I go...out to market." She then took one look into Guy's eyes and knew something was wrong. There was no sparkling mirth in his deep blue orbs. No lop-sided grin that told he was amused. "What's wr-r-ong?" She asked anxiously.

"Valeria," he licked his lips as he released her, "William escaped just a couple hours ago. We were unable to pick up his trail, the sneaky brute, but he will be coming here. God knows, he could be here already!" He took a shaky breath, "We need to get you out of here."

"What?" Valeria asked incredulously. Was she really going back to the forest? Back to Guy?

He nodded. "I can't explain everything, but he knows there is a spy in Nottingham Castle. The moment he gets here, he will tell the Sheriff. It would only be logical that the most likely spy would be the maid who had to care for William in his illness. They will suspect you immediately." Before Valeria could open her mouth to say anything, Guy had clamped his hand around her wrist and began to pull on her. With his other hand, he returned the hood back upon his head. "We have to get you out of here now before it's too late." He managed to pull her for only a couple feet before she dug her heels into the earth and forced him to stop. She then retreated back into the concealing alley.

"Valeria?" he spun around in confusion, "What is wrong?"

"I," she looked helpless and she licked her lips, "I can-n-not go with you...Guy."

"Why?" He asked, suspicion and worry both lacing his question.

Valeria shook her head and he drew nearer to her. Slowly removing the black hood from his matted hair, he looked at her curiously. "What is this all about?"

The girl looked confused and wary before determination sparkled in her eyes. She looked at Guy hard, but there was softness hidden in her green orbs. Never before had her red hair seemed so fiery, matching the fierce determination in her eyes. Guy suddenly felt very worried. What, on earth, was she planning?

"Guy...I-I-I promise," she took a deep breath to try and steady her words as best as she could, "I-I promise that I wil-l-l come back to camp. B-but before I do, there is something...something...I have to do." She wrung her hands before her and looked, pleading with him to understand and not ask anymore questions.

"Tell me, Valeria. Tell me now." He spoke as loud as he could without giving their position away. She flinched at his voice but forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I have to do this. I am going...to..to... kill the Sher-r-riff."

Guy stared at her with eyes wide as saucers. For a moment, he thought she was playing a practical joke on him, but then he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "NO." He replied gently but firmly, "You cannot do this."

She chuckled mirthlessly, "I think you...you.. are hardly the one to decide that."

"If you kill the Sheriff, Prince John will not hesitate in razing Nottingham to the ground. You will indirectly kill hundreds of men, women, and children."

It was almost as if his words never reached her ears. For a moment, he saw regret flash across her eyes before she set her lips in a thin line. "I am going..to..to kill him, Guy." She replied tartly, "And you are not going to stop...me..me."

"But why? Why must you do this?" He asked frustratingly.

"I met him and he was just as...as..vile as I i-i-imagined. He killed my f-f-family. I have to do this and avenge their-r-r...deaths."

"Valeria," Guy breathed, "You cannot do this. People will die."

"Like my parents?" She nearly shouted, her hands placed angrily on her hips. "Where were the p-p-p-people of Nottingham-m-m when my house was on fire...and...and...my parents trapped inside?"

He licked his lips and crossed his arms against his chest. "I had forbidden anyone from helping your family." He sneered darkly. It nearly made Valeria shiver to see such a change in his countenance. "I was the one, after all, who killed your parents. I did it willingly, glad to rid the world of pests who couldn't pay their taxes." Hurt flashed across her eyes, along with silent anger. Guy looked down in regret and then stretched out his arms as wide as he could. Pointedly, he stated, "If I am the murderer, why don't you avenge their deaths with my blood." Leaning so close that she could feel his breath on her mouth, he spat out, "Kill me."

She shook her head, "You..you..you...are a changed man," she replied simply, "I could never...ever...kill you."

"Then, don't kill the Sheriff."

Valeria stamped her foot and cried out angrily, "He was the one who ordered you to kill my p-p-parents. He is responsible for this, and, by God, he will pay!" Her fists were clenched so hard that Guy could see her knuckles turning white. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Valeria placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me," she added softly, "Take your vengeance too."

He shrugged off her hand. "Don't you see? For the past thirteen years I have hated that man for controlling my life. Do you know how many times I have wanted to stab a dagger into his back?" Guy cried out angrily, "But now is not the time. You will get your revenge, but not this way. Not now." His voice became gentle, "Please?" He tugged at her arm tenderly.

Valeria seemed undecided, before she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No," she replied calmly, "You will not tell em other-w-w-wise. I am going."

Guy sighed defeated. "If you do, you will be different. You will be a killer."

"No," Valeria tried desperately to counter his words, "I will be no different. I -I-I will do this, and then everything will be...be...perfect."

Guy chuckled darkly, "That's what you think." His voice was thick with disappointment that nearly made Valeria's heart break. She hated hearing such from Guy. He was upset with her, disappointed that she should make such a reckless decision. She forced herself not to dwell on it.

Placing a cool hand on his leather, she added, "There is one thing that you must do for me." She licked her lips, "You must fetch Merri and bring her to the camp. She will be the first they interrogate about my whereabouts."

Guy nodded stiffly, refusing to look at her. Valeria desperately wished he would say something, anything, to justify her actions. Nothing came. Nodding her head quickly, she hastened to get away from him.

His voice did stop her. It was gruff and raw with emotion. "Don't do this," he plead quietly. He looked at her but she purposely avoided his gaze. "The last time a woman tried to kill the Sheriff, she died instead of him. My Marian died, and I do not wish the same fate to be yours."

Valeria for a split second wanted to rush to him and scream joyously that she would return with him, but she knew that it would be foolish. She needed vengeance, she needed Vasey's blood like she needed air. She needed closure. Like a ghost, she backed away from him and out of the alley. Her last words hit him like ice, "It will be different this time. I p-p-promise."

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_**Oooooooh. So Valeria is going to kill the Sheriff? Things just got a li'l scary, hmm?**_

_**Review, lovelies!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So sorry it's been over a month since I last updated. I lost my inspiration and needed a break to recollect my thoughts and freshen my mind in regards to what I wanted to do with this story. Now I'm all set, and the updates should be regularly uploaded every Thursday from now on.**_

_** This chapter is much longer. In fact, it might be the longest chapter I have ever written. But I figured you guys deserved such, considering how long I've been away. So enjoy!**_

_** WARNING: This chapter mildly deals with the themes of torture and rape. Nothing explicit. The rating shall remain the same at a 'T'. Please read at your own risk. If you are offended or affected by such topics, then please do not read. But I promise, it will not be extreme. This warning is just in case. **_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Valeria walked down the darkened corridor of the second floor of the castle. She clenched her skirts tighter, feeling for the hilt of the dagger she had strapped to her thigh. The weapon had been easy enough to acquire from one of the drunk guards. Now, she just had to find the strength enough to use it. Speaking of which...now was that time.

She brought up a shaking hand and sought to steady it before knocking twice on the wooden door.

"Enter," a muffled sound came from behind the barrier and Valeria took a deep breath and then exhaled. _This is it._ She turned the iron handle and the door opened with a loud creak. She took three steps inside.

"My lord Sheriff," she said and was shocked at how calm her voice was, "I bring news of Sir William."

The Sheriff was lounging in the chair at his desk, his feet propped up on the wooden surface, a stray finger picking at the crud between his teeth. A half-eaten platter of chicken and roasted potatoes sat in front of him. A soiled napkin was wrapped around his neck. Wine from his goblet had splashed upon the table. That had been Valeria's second plan. To poison the Sheriff's food. But she wanted to see his face as he died, and she wanted him to know that he had died at the hands of her. The unsuspected chambermaid, the very one to whom he had caused so much pain.

"Ah, my dear girl, how pleasant it is to see you again," Vasey drawled pleasantly as he removed his finger from his mouth and lifted the napkin to his greasy lips. He patted his lips twice before smiling a toothy grin. "What news from William?"

Valeria approached his desk and clasped her hands before her, bowing her head slightly in a submissive manner worthy of maids. "Sir William is making a fast recovery. He is eating and sleeping well once again. He wished for me to tell you that he will be able to come down tomorrow at luncheon."

The Sheriff nodded. "Very well." He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I guess I will have to live without his dull company for yet another night." He tented his fingers and reclined back in his chair, keeping his eyes on Valeria. "Why wouldn't he just send me a note? Why send you?"

She licked her lips nervously, racking her mind for yet another lie. Then she opened her mouth. "William is still sick. His mind is cluttered and probably wasn't thinking. He sent me instead. Aren't I better than a note, Sheriff?" She added a tone of gentle seduction to her voice that Vasey did not miss.

He looked her up and down, making her squirm under his appraising eye. "Yes, yes," he waved a hand, bored. "But..." he pointed a finger in the air and Valeria's breath hitched. The Sheriff looked like that for a brief moment. Then, he kicked his legs off of the desk, stood up, and began to slowly approach her. "Wait a moment." He stared down at her, so close that Valeria could feel his warm breath on her face. "I thought you were a mute."

Valeria nearly slapped herself. Of course she should have remembered that small-huge-detail. "Merely an act, lord Sheriff. My Mama always told me that I talked too much and my tongue would get me into trouble. She suggested that when I took this job I pretend I was a mute to keep out of trouble."

The Sheriff clucked his teeth. "How wrong your mother was." He lifted a black fingernail and stroked her cheek. "How very wrong indeed," his voice dropped to a whisper and Valeria felt incredibly uncomfortable in the close proximity to Vasey. She easily sidestepped him and turned to his desk. She saw the wine spilled and instantly approached it.

"Allow me to clean this for you, milord." She took his dirtied napkin and began to wipe up the red liquid. "Perhaps you knew my mother, Sheriff."

"I don't think so, missy." Vasey followed her around the table and watched her at work.

Valeria smiled as she worked. "She was a beautiful woman. Her and my father were so in love." The Sheriff rolled his eyes but kept silent. "Her name was Bethany, a really hard worker. One night our house burnt to the ground and she and my father were killed." She placed the wine-soaked napkin on the platter. "They died." Quick as a flash she hooked her hand under her dress and unsheathed the hidden dagger, pressing it to Vasey's gut. "And now you will die just like they did," Valeria seethed and her eyes flashed in anger.

The Sheriff grinned calmly and chuckled. "What makes you think I am deserving of such a fate?"

"Because you killed them. You lit their house on fire because they couldn't pay their taxes."

"Taxes are rather important, dear," the Sheriff drawled pleasantly, seeming to forget the dagger at his side, "And I don't believe I would be the one to set the fire. See, I order the execution but never fulfill it. That job I always left for my right hand. And who was that?" Vasey stroked his chin in mock thought and then splayed out his hand extravagantly. "Ahh yes, Guy of Gisborne. He was useless, but now I've got a new right hand man whom I can rely on completely. Shall I introduce you?" Vasey nodded his head and two hands wrapped around Valeria's arms and pulled her backwards, the dagger clattering to the ground. Valeria could not see the face of the man but she continued to struggle. "May I introduce you, my dear, to Sir William of Drake. I do believe you know of him, hmm? Perhaps from Robin Hood?"

Valeria's eyes shot open and she looked hard at the Sheriff. "You know? How?"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "My dear girl, I do believe you know. Sir William told me I had a rat in my camp, and it would seem he was right." The Sheriff smiled triumphantly and Sir William chuckled maliciously from behind Valeria. "And now where were we? Oh, yes, Gisborne." Vasey picked at his fingers in boredom, "You did know he was alive, am I correct?"

Valeria stopped struggling and noticed the evil glint in the Sheriff's eye. "I don't know what you are talking about," she lied but could not keep her voice from shaking slightly, "I thought he died."

"Is that so?" He asked in a deathly whisper. "You see, I thought ol' Gizzy had come to fancy such a beautiful young maiden as you."

Valeria laughed but she sounded nervous. "Even if he were alive, I doubt Sir Guy of Gisborne would ever fancy a poor chambermaid such as I, much less a woman who works for Robin Hood, milord."

Quick as lightening, Vasey's hand shot out and gripped Valeria by the chin. She winced as his fingernails dug into her skin. "Enough of your lies, Margie," he sneered, "Sir William told me more than just that you were here as a spy. He told me of Gisborne's little friendship with Hood. My former right hand man turned enemy. What say you to that?" Valeria was silent and he released her jaw roughly. "I'll tell you what I think. I think that there is only one reason why Guy would stay in Hood's camp." He turned away from her and knelt down on the floor where she had dropped the dagger. He picked up the weapon and played with it idly. "I think you are the only thing keeping him in that camp. Hmm?" He turned towards her and pointed the edge of the weapon at her throat. Valeria tried not to struggle against the icy cold bite of the blade pressing into her skin. She instead concentrated on controlling her racing heart. "Gisborne has a soft spot for you, doesn't he? Well, perhaps, you can be of some use to bring him here. I would very much like to punish him for his infidelity."

Valeria kicked Vasey hard in the knee and the dagger fell to the ground. He cried out as his hands reached down to rub his joint. Valeria then twisted William's arms around his back and kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground. Her plan would have worked and she would have been free, free to return back to the forest, back to Robin Hood and his gang, back to Guy, if the Sheriff had not called out for his guards.

Within seconds three men in armor pushed their way through the door and grabbed Valeria by her wrists and waist. The Sheriff stood up, leaning on his uninjured leg. He thrust a finger towards her and yelled angrily. "Throw that filthy rat into the dungeons." The guards turned to do their bidding but the Sheriff stopped them. "Wait. Change of plans. Throw her into the torture chamber!"

Valeria and the guards left the room, the young woman kicking and screaming as loud as she could, but to no avail.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It was nearly sundown when Guy returned to Robin Hood's camp. Merri was following closely behind. Her face was a deathly shade of pale but her eyes shone with a bright gleam of excitement at being in the camp of the notorious outlaw.

Robin Hood and his men were waiting the moment the door to the camp opened. There were two people. Just as planned. And the second person was a woman. Just as planned. But she was not Valeria. Hood looked confusedly from Guy to the girl.

"Gisborne, I do believe you've had a li'l bit of a mix up. That's not Valeria."

"You think I don't know that?" Guy retorted angrily.

Robin uncrossed his arms and his face became serious. "What happened to her?"

Guy shook his head. "I couldn't convince her to come back with me, the stubborn woman. Robin, she is going to kill the Sheriff."

"What?!" Robin nearly shouted before calming himself. "Guy, how could you let her go? You know that William will warn the Sheriff."

"And what did you expect me to do?" Guy crossed his arms angrily. "Drag her back here? You know I would never do that. If anything, she deserves having her own free will."

Robin dragged a hand over his eyes and sighed. "Guy, this isn't about free will. This is about her life. She very well may have forfeited it over a foolish desire of revenge." Robin blew out another breath and grabbed his quiver and bow. "Right, we will decide what to do as soon as Allan returns from the village."

As if on cue, Allan rushed through the open door of the camp. His face was red and he was out of breath. "Giz, I thought you were s'posed to bring Valeria back?" He turned his eyes to Merri and his brows raised. "What's she doin' here?"

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. The stress of the situation was really beginning to assault him. "Valeria asked if she could come here. It was the only place she would be safe."

Robin nodded. "Of course, she may stay as long as she wishes." He motioned to Merri. "What is your name?"  
>"Look, Robin," Allan interrupted urgently, "I came back as soon as I heard. Rumors are circulating that a girl has been taken to the dungeons. Take a nice guess of who that could be?"<p>

Guy sighed, "Valeria," was all he said before he turned around and angrily kicked over a pile of firewood.

"Guy! That is not going to fix the situation!" Robin cried out angrily. "We have to rescue her." He turned to the mischief-making outlaw. "What else, Allan?"

"She's set to be hung tomorrow morning at dawn."

Robin sighed in concentration. "That doesn't leave a lot of time. We have to rescue her tonight as soon as dark comes. Prepare yourselves, men."

Tuck, John, Allan, and Much quickly went to work arming themselves but Guy just stared at their leader, dumbfounded. "That's it? That's your great scheme? How do you suggest we get in there and save her?"

"It'll be dark and, quite frankly, I don't care how we get in. All I care about is getting that girl to safety. We will be under the cover of night. But, Gisborne, we don't have time for one of my extravagant plans. We leave as soon as we get this young woman settled."

"Go," Merri replied in turn, "I'll be just fine 'til y'all return."

Allan piped up from behind. "Are ya sure?"

She spun around her heel and grinned to ease the tense mood. "Of course." She turned back to Robin, "Now go, Robin, 'n bring 'er back. I'll have supper ready when ya return."

Robin nodded. "Thank you," he whispered before turning to his armed men, "Ready?" They replied with loud shouts and he grinned, "Let's take back what's ours."

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

_Torture. _Torture stung. It burned. It spasmed. In no way did Valeria find it pleasant. And why should she? Who in their right mind would define torture as 'pleasant'?

The dungeon keeper had had no problem with ripping open the back of her dress and whipping her with a lash. With each and every blow he had delivered, the burning agony had buried itself deeper into her skin. She had tried not to cry out. She had bit her tongue so hard that she had tasted the acrid taste of blood. And then she had screamed. But she was below the dungeons, in the very heart of the castle. She knew that no matter how loud or long she screamed, no one would hear her. The people in the outside world would remain oblivious to her pain.

She had trained her mind to concentrate on Guy's face all throughout her whipping. She had hung on to the hope, to the thought, that he would suddenly appear outside her cell and demand that she be released. Then, she would be safe and delivered from the agony. But with each passing sting of the whip, she knew he would not come. He would never find her all the way down here. And why would he anyway?  
>He had been so disappointed that she had refused to see reason. Now, with every last ounce of energy in her body, she wished that she could take it all back. That she had resisted the call of revenge, that she had refused to give in and kill. He had been right. Such a deed had not been all it had seemed to be. And now, instead of feeling righteous victory and success, she felt guilty and she was in pain. And she would die tomorrow for it. How foolish had she been? How hypocritical to condemn Guy for all the murders he had committed, only to then be brought to the same low place. She had desired to kill the Sheriff. To plunge her blade into his gut and to watch in sick satisfaction as he died at her hands. How black had her heart really become?<p>

Her throat rasped as she coughed. The smell of the torture chamber was sickening and repulsive. The smell of blood and ash, pain and death. It nearly stifled her and she wanted to cry out and collapse into Guy's arms. But surely he would never want her. Never again.

Valeria's arms and feet were shackled by rusting irons to the stone of her cell. She could not move. The blood had rushed down from her suspended fingertips long ago. She could no longer feel the pain there, where the Sheriff had cruelly come down and twisted that cruel dagger underneath all ten of her fingernails. The excruciating pain had brought torrents of tears to her eyes, and she had been brought so low that she had begged him to stop before he had even finished with her first hand.

He had just laughed cruelly and sneered. "Shouldv'e thought twice before you tried to kill me, hmm? Now look where it led you?" He spat in her face and continued to twist the sharp blade into the flesh beneath her fingernails. She had screamed and tried to push him away until there had been no more strength in her and she had collapsed into unconsciousness. Now she was awake, and the pain in her back from her lashes sprung to life again.

And then, she heard the creak of her cell door and she trembled. No more torture. She didn't think she could bear anything else that the Sheriff or that horrid dungeon master wrought on her. But then, she felt nimble hands unlocking her fetters.

"Guy?" She whispered to the dark and was met by an evil laugh and the smell of rotting breath.

"How sweet? But I assure you, he is not coming." It was the voice of the jailor. "Your love has abandoned you."

Valeria tried not to listen, lest her mind believe. But she found herself beginning to believe his evil words. Then, her thoughts were distorted as she felt a cold cloth on her lashes. She cried out in pain, before the jailor took a jar in his hands and opened it. He dipped his fingers inside and then placed them onto her back. The pain nearly washed away instantly as he rubbed the salve into her wounds. He did the same to her fingers. He then proceeded to take a wet cloth and wash the blood and sweat from her arms, legs, and face. She was left with the shame of him removing her dirtied shift and replacing it with a silk nightgown. He took out a brush and began to harshly comb through her many snarls.

"Why are you doing this if I am just going to die in the morning?" She asked, thoroughly confused by the jailor's ministrations.

She was met with an evil laugh that made her heart sink and despair of any hope of being released. "Because, my dear," his sickening voice replied, "The Sheriff likes his playthings tidied up before he plays with them."

"What...?" Valeria's mouth then fell wide open and she forced herself to look at the jailor. He saw all of the terror in her eyes and just sneered all the more. "Please," she licked her dry lips and begged, "Please, don't do this to me. Please, don't take me to him. Please," she was pulled up from the ground by two guards and led down the hall of the dungeon. "Please!" She shrieked, "You can't do this, please!"

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Robin!" Guy called frantically from the end of the dungeon. "She's not here!"

"Alright, alright," Robin tried to remain calm. "Allan, you are sure she was brought to the dungeons?"

He shrugged, "That's what I heard, mate."

Guy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Then where the hell is she, Allan?" He felt rough hands pull him back and he knew Little John had grabbed him. He shrugged off the meaty hands.

"Enough, Gisborne," Robin commanded harshly, "We will find her, I promise. I think we have a jailor we need to talk to. Come on."

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Valeria was led to the room that she had been to only that same afternoon. She didn't know what time it was now, but judging by the silence of the castle, it was probably after eight or so. The guards pushed the door open wide and roughly pulled her into the room. She had tired of struggling several minutes ago and now stood there, fear was the only emotion written on her pale face.

She saw the Sheriff in the far corner of the room peering out the window, both of his hands splayed out on the sill. When he heard her light steps on the floorboards, he turned around with glee written in his grin. "Ahh, my dear! Excellent timing, I assure you, excellent!" He motioned to the opposite side of the room and she turned her head to see Sir William sitting in a plush armchair near the door. "Don't you think, eh, William?"

"I assure you, I do," William purred as he tented his fingers.

"You?" Valeria accused as she buried the fear within her and allowed bravery to reign over her words. "This was all your idea?"

William smirked, "Well, what part, dear? I was the one who told the Sheriff about you, and suggested the torture chambers. But I assure you," he twirled his fingers into his extravagant mustache, "This was all the lord Sheriff's idea."

Valeria swallowed hard as a shiver ran down her back. She turned to face the Sheriff who had steadily grown nearer. "I am being hung tomorrow," she announced without a shred of fear, "Why do this?"

The Sheriff chuckled, "Why, my dear, I am a man of resourcefulness." He came so close that his face was mere inches from hers. He gave a signal to the guards who left the room. "Waste not, want not, eh?" He circled around her back and placed his hands upon her hips. "And believe me," he said between the hot kisses he laid to her neck, "I will certainly not waste." He stopped his ministrations just long enough to look squarely at William who was lounging in his chair. "Be gone, Sir William, and wait for our dear friends."

"You really think Hood will come for this...trifle?" William asked doubtfully.

"Ahhh," the Sheriff admitted distastefully, "You don't know our Robin Hood. Always has to save everyone, eh, Missy?" He hissed in Valeria's ear before turning to William again. "And if he does not, then I shall still have plenty of fun with this 'trifle'." He grinned cruelly as William exited the room.

Valeria stepped away from his grip and turned around, anger flashing in her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. In the few minutes she had been in the room she had remembered the immodest dress of her slim, curve-fitting nightgown. She had never been graced with much of a lovely figure, but she knew that she had enough to prove the fact that she was a woman. And she feared the scrutinizing eye of the Sheriff. Even now, he allowed himself the freedom to drag his eyes up and down the fullness of her body. "You do know, of course, that I will not let you do this willingly?" She raised an eyebrow and announced bravely.

The Sheriff laughed maniacally, a sound that chilled Valeria's heart with fear barely masked. "I had rather hoped you would say that," he smiled wickedly, "I want the pleasure of taming you myself." He reached out for her and pulled her struggling body flush against his. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, so tightly that Valeria could scarcely breathe. And then his disgusting mouth was upon her neck, weaving his vile breath all about her. She tried to push him away but he held onto her, and she forced the bile that was rising to her throat to retreat back to her stomach.

"Why...why are you doing this?" She asked, fear at once creeping into her voice as the fullness of what was going to occur hit her. Robin and Guy would not find her. How would they know to look in the Sheriff's own private chambers? She was trapped. She was small and rather weak. She would not be able to hold off the Sheriff's advances for long, and sooner or later, she would be forced to submit. To be the whore of the devil himself. She would have gladly accepted the hanging before being bestowed such an awful fate.

"Because," the Sheriff ran his filthy hands upon her pure white gown, up the small of her back, over her waist, "It will be one more victory."

"How shall this be a victory?" Valeria desperately tried to squirm out of his reach but he held her closer, unbearably close until she could feel every couture of his body.

"Imagine how distraught Gizzy will be when I tell him that I was the very first to take what is most precious to you? Something that he will never be able to have. And I will be the only one to rip it from you before you die. Imagine how that will tear him," the Sheriff looked at her and said wickedly, "Imagine how it will destroy him."

Valeria tried to blink back the tears. "You monster." Before she could say anything else, the Sheriff had pulled her lips to his in a hungry kiss that was sloppy, wet, and disgusting. His vile breath nearly consumed her senses as he devoured her sweet mouth. Guy would never have been so abrupt and forceful. He was always gentle and kind.

The Sheriff pulled back. "Don't call me a monster until I'm done with you." He released her roughly and pushed her towards the fateful bed. "Get on the bed," he barked and she could see the frightening burn of lust in his black eyes.

She tried to scream but her voice would not rise to her throat as she did the only thing she could do. She got onto the bed.

_**Mwahahah! Cliffhanger! But the next upload will be up next Thursday. So till then, peeps, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm back! (:**_

_**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Guy was at his wit's end, nearly to the point of tearing out his own hair. He gritted his teeth as he watched the aggravating conversation between the jailor and Robin Hood.

"Tell us where the girl is," Robin demanded, quietly so as not to alert the guards.

The jailor laughed, showing his black and yellow teeth. Little John held him tighter by the arms and the man just stared at the band of outlaws with amusement. "All I need to do is scream, Robin of Locksley."

"Then why haven't you?" Robin asked pointedly before he smiled, "You will tell us jailor or-"  
>"Or what?" He interrupted, "You will do what to me, outlaw?"<p>

Suddenly, Guy could take it no longer. He pushed past Hood and grabbed the jailor by the neck. "He will do nothing to you, but I promise you that I will not be so merciful." He sneered as his fingers clenched harder around the man's neck.

The jailor smiled, but grimaced as Guy slowly began to cut off the air from passing through his throat. He gagged but managed to spew out, "Love has made you weak, Gisborne. Where is the cruel soldier that Vasey trained?"

"He died," Guy seethed angrily as he dug his fingernails into the man's skin. "Not tell us where she is." He waited a moment but, when there was only silence from the man, he tightened his grip and wrenched the man free from John's strong hands. He threw the man's head against the stone wall and laid a square punch to the jailor's mouth.

Guy felt John's hands pulling him back and he heard Robin reprimanding him sternly. He was not sure how long Hood had been commanding him to stop, his anger having blocked out any other sound.

"Stop, Guy!" Robin cried out in irritation as he held out a hand, "Stop now." He knelt before the injured jailor. Blood was creeping down from his lip and over his chin. His skin was pale and clammy with sweat. "Tell us where she is," Robin commanded sternly.

The man laughed and thrust his tongue through a cracked tooth in his mouth, sending it flying through the air, very nearly grazing Robin's chin. "Why should I tell you? What do I gain?"

Robin hardened his gaze. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then you shall get nothing from me," the man replied stubbornly.

"Fine," the outlaw replied in a cold voice, "Tuck, gag him and tie up his arms." Tuck obeyed while Robin turned to Guy who was growing increasingly more agitated by the minute. He placed a a soothing hand on the tall man's leather-clad shoulder. "It will be alright, Guy. We will find her." Guy nodded absently and Robin sighed, "Now, is there anywhere else she could be? Somewhere the Sheriff would take her?"

Guy thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't-" He stopped short and looked at Robin. Hood saw the fear radiating in Guy's eyes.

"What is it?" Never before had he seen Guy look so frightened.

Gisborne whispered hoarsely, "Oh, how stupid of me. Of course he would bring her there."

"Bring her where?" Robin asked, hastily demanding an answer. But Guy did not answer. He just took off down the corridor, calling over his shoulder, "Come on! We don't have any time to lose!"

XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx

"Ah, such a beautiful leper," the Sheriff purred in Valeria's ear. "You know," he trailed a long nail across her cheek and down her neck, "I don't normally like women. They are all the same." He knelt closer until his nose brushed against her skin. He closed his eyes at the slight contact and whispered, "They are liars. They are manipulative." He moved his head so that he was inches away from Valeria's face, looking into her eyes. "You are too, aren't you? A liar? So..." his finger trailer down her neck and over her chest until it stopped at the fabric of her bodice, "Manipulative."

Valeria shut her eyes tight as she felt his touch ghost across her skin. _Guy, _she inwardly pleaded_, Guy please come. Please._ A tear formed in the corner of her eye but she refused to let it fall as she felt the Sheriff begin to undo the laces of her bodice.

XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx

Guy came to the door of the Sheriff's private bedchambers. He halted at the sight of four guards and a very familiar person, leaning up against the wall, a look of boredom upon his face. The guards all pulled out their swords and faced the band of six outlaws.

"Sir William, we demand you let us pass," Guy said angrily. He pulled his own sword out of its sheath.

"Ahhh, please, enough with the theatrics, Gisborne," William drawled as he twirled a finger in his mustache, "Why such a hurry?"

"Shut up, you leech!" He shouted hotly, "Let us into that room this moment."

Sir William sneered and pointed a disapproving finger at Guy. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The Sheriff has ordered that nobody is to enter...or leave."

"You know very well what he is going to do to her! You would let him force himself upon a young girl!" Gisborne licked his lips anxiously as he sought to plead to the man's conscience. But it seemed William had none. An evil glint was in his eye and he chuckled cruelly.

"Oh, it burns, doesn't it, Gisborne? To know that he is going to hurt her, and you can't do anything about it."

Gisborne looked to Robin who nodded. Guy swung for the first man. "Or can I?" He cut through the first guard. William was unprotected and John quickly came up from behind and knocked him upon the back of the head with his staff. Guy turned around to see that the three other guards had been dispatched and the men were standing at the ready. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran over to the door and raised his leg to kick at the handle. The oaken door swung open with a loud creak and hit the wall with a hard. The six outlaws rushed into the room and were appalled at the sight before them.

Guy saw Valeria upon the bed, the Sheriff laying beside her. His anger kindled bright as he saw that her wrists and legs were tied tightly to the bedposts by thick ropes. A gag was in her mouth, blood was at the corners from where the cloth was biting into lips. Her skirt and blouse lay scattered upon the floor and she was dressed in nothing but her slim white chemise, which the Sheriff was slowly beginning to untie.

"Get up now!" Gisborne demanded, white hot anger surging forth from his body. He rushed towards the Sheriff, sword pointed at his neck. "Get away from her, you filthy slime!"

The Sheriff smiled slyly and raised his hands up over his head as he got off of the bed. "You have spoiled my fun, Gisborne. Don't you know how rude it is to enter a bedchamber without knocking?" He circled around the bed until he was standing in the open floor of the room.

Robin approached him and pointed his drawn bow at the man. "This is low even for you, Vasey. What could you gain from forcing yourself upon a young girl?"

"Call it satisfaction, Hood," the Sheriff cackled cruelly, "The satisfaction that _I _would be the one to take her. _I _would be the one to make her scream. All the while she would know that you could do nothing to save her."

"Well, what do you call this now, Vasey?" Robin replied with a smug grin.

"I call it the fulfillment of a magnificent plan." As he said this, ten guards filed into the room, blocking the outlaws' escape. William also sauntered into the room to stand beside Vasey. A bloody gash was oozing on the side of his head, and he had a dagger drawn. "You are beaten, Hood. You and your sickly gang will be taken down to the dungeons. And then, with you finally out of the way, I will still have that girl and then you all shall die on the morrow. See, Gizzy," he cooed at the man who had untied Valeria and was holding her trembling form closely, "Nothing good ever comes from...well, good. It is sick and perverted."

Guy seethed in anger "The only thing that is sick and perverted here is you."

"So hostile, Gisborne. Imagine how angry you'll be down in the dungeons."

"Oh, we won't be going to the dungeons today, Vasey," Robin replied in his cocky, could-care-less manner, "You won't be able to capture us with only ten men."

"We shall see, Hood. These men," the Sheriff paraded a finger about the room, "Came with William. They are trained by the royal guard themselves, with the specific task of protecting Prince John."

Robin smirked, "So what I'm hearing is that this is going to be so much more fun beating them?" He swiveled on his foot and released his bowstring, sending an arrow into one of the guard's guts. As he did so, John raised his staff and took on two other men, while Much and Allan swung their swords at the remainder. The Sheriff and William watched in silent excitement.

Amidst the noise of clashing steel Guy turned to Valeria and pulled her out of his arms. He took off his jacket hastily and wrapped it around her bare, immodest shoulders. He brushed back a lock of her hair and forced her flitting eyes to focus on his soft orbs. "It will be alright, Valeria. You are safe now."

He picked up his abandoned sword and left the bed but she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me again," she pleaded with fear in her eyes.

He shushed her gently. "Don't worry. There are just a few guards that I need to dispose of. And then we can go back to Sherwood where it is safe." He forced her to release him and he walked into the fight. His anger was all that he needed to fuel him as he cut through two soldiers in only two fatal blows. His eyes flashed in anger as he walked in a straight path towards the Sheriff and William.

The Sheriff slowly sidled away, seeing the pure rage on Guy's face, but William stood there, cocky and amused. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"

Guy walked right up to him, grabbed William by the neck and forced him to drop the dagger in his hand. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." He shoved William roughly to his knees and held the sword at his throat. "Now you die."

_**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** ~Cue dramatic music~ What's gonna happen? Is Guy gonna kill William? Is the gang going to be overrun and imprisoned? Will Valeria make it back to Sherwood alive?**_

_** Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm a few days late. But I am having such a hard time finding time to jut sit down and write right now. So, please cut me some slack.**_

_** And pleeeeaassseee review. I swear it really does motivate me.**_

_** Enjoy, friends!**_

_**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

___His anger was all that he needed to fuel him as he cut through two soldiers in only two fatal blows. His eyes flashed in anger as he walked in a straight path towards the Sheriff and William._

_ The Sheriff slowly sidled away, seeing the pure rage on Guy's face, but William stood there, cocky and amused. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"_

_ Guy walked right up to him, grabbed William by the neck and forced him to drop the dagger in his hand. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." He shoved William roughly to his knees and held the sword at his throat. "Now you die."_

XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx

One more second and Sir William of Drake would surely have seen his demise. But then a young girl's voice could be heard over the clashing of swords and the sound of arrows being released. All noise ceased to stop. Robin Hood's men were unharmed, save for Allan who had acquired a nasty cut across his forehead. The ten soldiers lay at their feet. Two were seriously injured, the rest were dead and lifeless.

And amidst the blood and the corpses, Valeria stood in her white chemise, her hair was messed and askew. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears, her eyes were red from crying, and her mouth was bleeding from where the cloth had bit into the corners of her lips.

She held her hands in tight fists as she shouted out, "Stop! Stop it now! All of you!" her voice was hoarse from her previous screaming, but she managed to speak loud and clear. "Look at this," she motioned about the room, "So much bloodshed. I thought you were Robin Hood? Why do you kill them?"

"It was in self-defense and to protect you," Robin replied dumbly but she shook her head.

"This is not the way. Death is never the way to end your problems." Valeria then turned to Guy, who was still holding his sword close to William's neck. "And you, Guy, what could you possibly hope to gain from killing him?"

Guy growled, "Stay out of this, Valeria. This doesn't concern you."

"I think it does, Guy," she replied firmly, "Why are you going to kill him?"  
>"Because of all the things he's done. He deserves to die," he looked at Valeria and saw her raise a questioning eyebrow. He sighed raggedly. "He is conniving with Prince John, he is a traitor to the crown, he told the Sheriff of you, and was going to stand by and watch you die! That is something that must not stand. Valeria, I will not let this stand!" His voice was filled with brutish rage as he lifted his sword to deal the deathly blow.<p>

But her voice stopped him again. This time she was right behind him and she placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Guy, think of how you were all those months ago. You were deserving of the same death for all the crimes you had committed."

"I know," he whispered, "Then, why did you let me live?" He turned around to her only slightly, so that both William and Valeria were in his view. It was she who held her hand up to his cheek and forced him to look fully into her eyes.

"Because I knew there was some kind of good in you. That Lady Marian knew, and I know. You have proven it. You are patient, tolerant, kind. You have changed, Guy. You are loving," she breathed out, "Please don't make me think that all of my hope was for waste. Don't let me see you turn to evil again. This isn't you anymore. Killing is evil."

Guy argued hoarsely. There was look of hesitance in his eyes, an inward battle between good and evil waging within him. "And yet you were going to kill the Sheriff. How can you tell me all of this when you attempted to do the very same thing?"

She smiled weakly, "I am ashamed of my actions. I attempted to kill him and I failed. Because of my failure, I was able to see the repercussions of my actions. It led to me being placed in a dungeon, tortured until I could no longer feel any pain, and brought up to this room to be whored. And through all of that, I came to realize that killing does not end your problems. It only increases them. You know this. Because of Marian."

His eyes widened at the use of his former love's name, the name of the woman he had killed. But as he looked at Valeria he did not see the cold stare that Marian had so often afforded him when she begged him to do right. He saw only tenderness and love in Valeria's eyes as she pleaded with him.

"Please, Guy. Don't do this. Leave him be and let's go. Let's go back to Sherwood."

For a moment it looked as if Guy was still undecided. And then his eyes turned soft. Valeria's heart leapt in her throat as she realized he would heed her pleas. But then, his gaze turned hard and his lips sunk in a deep grimace. In a split second, he had spun around, freeing himself from her hold. And then, his arm came up to swing and it landed true. It felled William's neck and the headless body fell to the ground.

"It's too late," Guy muttered under his breath, "William could not be allowed to live after what he did. I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

Valeria did not scream. She did not run. She merely stood there, a look of pure shock and horror upon her face. Her red eyes were opened wide as she saw the freely bleeding body of William sprawled upon the floor. Her gaze fell upon Guy and she watched him as he turned to face her.

Guy saw the look of horror written upon her features and he quickly averted his eyes so that he could not see her face. He sheathed his murderous and bloody sword and walked past her to where Robin stood.

The outlaw had a disapproving look upon his face, but he remained focused on Vasey, his arrow drawn to the ready. "Your commander is dead, Vasey. And Prince John will look to you. If I were you, I would have either one of two options. Run or find a way back into the lord's good graces. You will be busy. Too busy to deal with us outlaws. Swear it." He approached the silent Sheriff and shouted, "Swear to me that you will leave us alone!"

"Very well, Hood!" Vasey responded angrily, his face was ghostly pale with fear at William's sudden death. "You and your outlaws may leave!"

Robin Hood nodded gravely. "Thank you. Let's go, men." Robin was the first to exit, followed by Much and Allan.

Guy walked up to Valeria who had not moved even an inch. Her face just stared long and hard at William's decapitated corpse. His fingers softly encased her arm as he tried to pull her away. But then, her other hand flew out and slapped him across the cheek. "Get off!" She screamed as if she were insane, "Get off of me now!" He released her and she continued to beat him with her hands. He shouted at her to stop but she refused as the tears burst forth from her eyes.

John walked up from around Guy and quickly reached out and grabbed her. Valeria only fought him for a moment before she fell into the large man's arms and encased herself in them. Casting a bitter glare at Guy, she spit out, "Don't you dare touch me ever again. Don't you even look at me, you demon."

And then Little John helped lead her out as she laid her tired and distraught head upon his shoulders. No more tears streamed from her eyes. She was silent as she made her way back to Sherwood. Guy traveled slightly behind, his mind whirling with grief and sorrow.

XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx

"What 'appened?" Merri asked as she eyed the battle-weary and silent gang.

Allan walked up to her and sighed, "Things didn't go quite as planned."

"What?" She cried out in fear, "Ya did rescue Valeria, didn't ya?" Just then the young girl came into the camp and Merri rushed to her side, quickly taking her from Little John's comforting arms and holding her tight. "My dear girl, what 'as 'appened?"

Valeria just shook from both cold and grief as Merri led her to the back room to clean her up.

Once the two women were gone, Robin whirled upon Guy, a vision of anger and fear. "What the hell have you done, Gisborne?" He whispered harshly so as not to alert the girls in the back room.

Guy shrugged, too exhausted and upset to put up a fight. "It had to be done."

"William needed to be alive. What do you think Prince John will do when he finds out that his favorite person in the whole wide world is dead, killed by us?"

Guy rubbed his temples and sighed. "I wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt her again."

"And now look what you've done!" Robin pointed at the door through which Valeria had gone. "How do you think she feels now?!"

"She will see that I am right. That I was just doing it for her protection. She will have to see eventually."

Robin argued, "You have broken her heart, Guy!" Guy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Impossible. I was just protecting her. I-" He lowered his head into his hands. "I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Are you sure this wasn't because you were angry at William and wanted to see him dead for what he did?"  
>"Well, of course, it is partially that. He nearly took her from me. He was just going to sit back and watch her die. What kind of man is that?!"<p>

Robin shook his head and crossed his arms, "Don't forget you were that kind of man only a little while ago. And Valeria was the one person who thought you could change and be different. And now, look what you've gone and done. She was begging you not to kill the man and you did it anyway! Now that woman is back there, distraught. The only person she thought she could trust betrayed her!"

Guy's lips tightened, "And I suppose you are just so perfect, Hood. What would you have done if Marian had been in Valeria's place? You would have had the pleasure of slashing William's throat, wouldn't you have?"

The outlaw seemed at a loss for words before replying in a hard tone, "Don't turn this back to me, Gisborne. You are the one who recklessly killed the one man who's death could lead to the destruction of Nottingham and everyone in it."

"And right now I can't seem to care," Guy sounded tired as he looked up at the man, "Because now the woman I love hates me."

_**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Next time...well, it's a surprise. But I guarantee I shocked a lot of you people when Guy killed William, huh? A lil while back someone reviewed me and said that I was writing both Guy and Valeria as too perfect. And I want to personally thank whoever it was that wrote that because you were right. Hence the reason Valeria nearly killed the Sheriff, and why I wanted Guy to kill William. To show that redemption is not as easy as it seems. He still has a long way to go, and he is still learning. At least, this is my own take on Guy of Gisborne. Please don't hate me.**_

_** Oh! And please review!**_

_** ~~Lady Gisborne 15 :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

The camp was uncharacteristically quiet the next morning. Everyone could sense the tense mood, through the curt nods and grim frowns. Guy was as silent as stone, choosing to throw all of his energy into pacing wildly about the camp. Robin was sitting beside the dying fire, arms crossed, glaring and thinking about their new predicament. William was dead. There would be dastardly repercussions. Every once and awhile his gaze would flicker to the troubled man in black who would not cease his pace.

The gang decided it was best to not disturb Robin while he was thinking of a plan to save Nottingham from Prince John, and they knew all too well not come up against Gisborne when he was in such a frenzy.

Valeria had chosen to stay in her room all through the morning. She had not come out yet, and they knew that this, more than anything, was killing Guy. It was nearly ten, everyone had been up since five. Much had gone into her room to bring her breakfast. But the plate had been returned, nearly as full as it had gone in.

Then, the curtain stirred and Guy's pacing stopped as his heart leapt in his throat. What if it was her? How would he ever face her again, with her scrutinizing stares and grim frowns? Fear crept into his soul and he foolishly thought for a moment that he might hide from her. But he stayed right where he was, determined not to appear the coward. He had been right, no matter how horrible the deed, he had been right in killing William. Those words continued to reverberate in his skull, as if thinking them over and over would make them more true.

But Valeria did not appear from behind the curtain and his spirit fell again. It was Merri and her eyes were burning with smoldering anger. Guy could not move away fast enough before he was subjected to face her righteous wrath. Her hand came up and slapped him hard across the cheek, the cracking sound of skin on skin rose to the sky and Guy's face flew to the side. The red imprint of her hand formed almost instantly as she let her hand loose again and hit him across the other cheek.

Guy just stood there, feeling more helpless before this woman than he had his whole life. No one came to his aid, they just stood by watching with curious expressions. He glanced at Hood to see that the outlaw looked as if he approved of Merri's actions. No doubt, Hood had wanted to slap him but had gloriously refrained, unlike this woman who was choosing not to hold back. It was as if she was not even afraid of who he was or that he had just killed a defenseless man in cold-blood. Something had made this young woman so upset that it made her look twenty years older and just as fiery. The serving maid had disappeared. Here was a woman who was enraged, and all her anger was pitted against Guy of Gisborne. Wonderful.

"What the hell was that for, woman?" He cursed out. He cradled both of his cheeks with his hands, which would have been quite comical if in a different situation.

"'What the hell was that for?'" Merri asked, eyes flashing, "'What the hell was that for?! After what ya did, ya ask 'what the hell was that for?!' Good Lord, what is wrong with ya, Guy of Gisborne!"

He sneered, "How dare you address me as such, maid."

Merri was not afraid and he could see it. She replied icily, "Ya ain't no longer a man of titles, sir, so you can just forget 'bout it. I ain't afraid of you, Gisborne. Ya won't hurt me." Guy knew that what she said was right, and he unclenched his fists. Seeing the change in him, Merri nodded, "Now, that's better. Ya and I are gonna have a li'l talk. And right 'bout now, I'm boiling mad so ya best listen, ya hear?"

Guy, stupefied that she should talk to him in such a way, just nodded.

Merri put her hands on her hips and glared up at the man who was nearly a foot taller than her. "What do ya think ya were doin' killing that man?"

"It had to be done," Guy answered, "After all he did, he deserved to die."

"And ya think you're the one to deal out death? To decide who'll die, and who won't? Who are ya? God?"  
>"I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to her. Never." Guy was unrepentant.<p>

She snapped at him, "And let's look at the repercussions, shall we?" She glanced at Allan who was still standing in the sleeping quarters. "Allan told me most everythin' since the gal wouldn't. So, I know that Nottingham is in danger. You're gonna be responsible for all their deaths. Doesn't that mean anythin' to ya?"

Guy shook his head and set his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest. "At this moment I care more for Valeria than I do the people of Nottingham."

Merri looked at him with a stony expression before nodding. "Al'ight. You wanna talk 'bout Valeria, al'ight. Let's start with this. You claim to care for her, don't ya?" Guy dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. And, to his dismay, the anger was back full-force in Merri's eyes and voice, "Then explain to me why ya decided to go and break her heart?!"

He was taken aback. Surely not. Valeria would never care that much for him to make him responsible for ever giving her a broken heart. He shook his head. "I. Don't. Believe. You," he sneered as he poked Merri in the chest hard.

He was rewarded with another slap and his head flew to the side. He wiped away the blood from his nose as she seethed, "Don't you dare touch me! And ya listen to me, because I been in there. And I can see that she is brok'n hearted. She hasn't eaten anything. She just sits there on her bed, starin' at the wall. And she won't speak. From what I understand," she nodded to Allan again, "The last time she chose not to speak, it was years ago after her parents had died. After her heart had been brok'n the first time."

Guy did not speak for several moments and then his voice came out deathly quiet. "She won't speak? No, no, no. I was the one who helped her to speak again. She wouldn't just stop."

Merri shrugged, "Well, she 'as. And it is All. Your. Fault." This time, it was her who poked Guy hard in the chest.

He seemed not to even acknowledge it. He brought a hand up to wipe across his worn and tired face. Already, he was beginning to feel guilt over his actions. Had it really been wrong to kill William? And now, Valeria was not speaking or eating or doing anything. He sighed, exhausted. "Why me? How could her heart possibly be broken by me?"

"Because she cares for ya, ya daft man," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't know how much, but judging by the bad shape she's in, I'm guessin' it's quite a bit." Merri took a breath, "I 'aven't know 'er long, but she is my best friend. And ya hurt her. That is somethin' that I will never forgive ya for."

Guy managed a dark chuckled. "What makes you think I need your forgiveness?"

Merri shook her head, "Ya probably don't. But I 'ope the guilt for your actions kills ya. May ya sink in the miry depths for all I care. Ya were given a chance at redemption, and ya failed. May ya die with that burden on your head. It is what all murderers deserve." She knew that she had hurt him, the way his eyes turned to a cloudy blue and his lips pulled into a small frown. She knew he would never admit it, but he was hurt by her cruel words and she felt the satisfaction of being the one to do it. For her friend.

Gisborne just walked past her to the curtain and began to lift the flap but Merri stopped him. "Don't. Don't ya dare go in there."

Guy would have ignored her and gone in to see Valeria, if John hadn't come up from behind and grabbed him. It was Robin who spoke, though. "Probably a good idea, Gisborne. Valeria needs her space. You shouldn't be going anywhere near her right now." Guy was surprised at how gently Robin spoke to him but he chose not to care. He forcefully freed himself from John's hands and stalked to the fire, to collapse down and stare invisible holes into the dying embers.

He wouldn't even be allowed to see her! The thought made him boil, but he knew that it was the right decision. Which is why, when Merri needed a rest, it was Allan she picked to watch over Valeria, and not Guy.

And it was now more than ever, that Guy felt the acuteness of the guilt for his actions. He was more weary than he had ever been in his life. He was ridden with grief and loss.

There were two hearts in Sherwood Forest, in the outlaws' camp, that were broken. And no one, not Robin, nor Little John, nor Allan, nor Much, thought that they could be repaired.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** I know it's a bit short, but this was more of a filler chapter, and I am really not that good at filler chapters. So, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.**_

_** Love you all though, and have a great weekend!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Merri was sitting beside the bed. Valeria was asleep, had finally fallen asleep for the first time in thirteen hours. Merri had insisted. The girl's eyes had become bloodshot with loss of sleep, fatigue, and tears. Not to mention, she was pale from lack of food. And, to say the very least, Valeria would not speak, not to her and not to Allan. When she was awake, she would just sit on the edge of the bed and stare at the wall, barely ever blinking, her breathing shallow. When she did sleep, it was far from restful. She would thrash with nightmares, and it was only during these horrors that she would speak. And she would normally wake up screaming Guy's name. But Guy was not there to comfort or help her. Merri had put her foot down about that.

Just then, the curtain lifted and Allan entered the room. She put an urgent finger to her lips and motioned to Valeria, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time since they had returned to the camp over twenty-four hours ago. Allan, understanding, nodded his head and crept slowly to where Merri sat. He lowered his lips so that he could whisper into her ear and not wake Valeria.

"I am here to take over for awhile."

She shook her head. "No, I'll watch her. Besides, she just fell asleep. I don't want to wake her."

Allan frowned, "Come on, ya need some rest. I can look after her."

Merri turned her head to look at the girl. She gently swept some of the small hairs that had fallen across the girl's brow. "I'm fine, Allan. I can 'andle it."

"Fine," the outlaw conceded, "But I'm stayin' here just in case ya doze off."

"I'm not gonna doze..." Merri yawned largely, "Off, Allan."

He looked as if he didn't believe her. He took a seat down upon the dirt floor and hugged his knees to his chest. "How's she doin'? Ya know with the whole 'Gisborne killed William' thing?"

Merri shrugged. "Not any better. She never spoke much about Gisborne back at the castle, but I know she cared for 'im. She was changing him, she was. And then, he proved 'er wrong. I can't even 'magine how that feels."

"Look, Guy's sorry though. Shouldn't he be allowed to tell her that?"

"Not yet. She needs some time. She's in no condition to hear that right now."

Allan nodded in agreement before observing Merri quietly. "You look tired."

"A lot has 'appened in the past day and a half." She let out a long sigh and sat way back in her seat, leaning her head back to look at the thatched roof.

"Are you upset we brought ya here?" He asked her carefully, "Do ya miss your family or nothing?"

"All my family is in Clun. It's only me in Nottingham. So, no, Allan, I don't miss anyone. And I s'pose," she sat back up and looked at him with a small smile, "It is rather excitin' to be in Robin 'ood's gang, eh? Although, this isn't quite what I pictured I'd be doin'." She sighed. "And look at ya. You've got a cut and ya haven't even cleaned it."

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the small but rather deep cut on his forehead that he had been given by one of the guards. The blood had crusted around the wound and it was still oozing. "It ain't too bad."

Merri rolled her eyes. "You men and your inability to take proper care of yourselves. I s'pose I better dress it, unless you want it to get infect'd."

Allan grinned, "Alright then. One moment." He quietly left the room and was gone for several minutes before he returned with a basin full of water, a cloth, and a jar of some whitish cream. He set them beside Merri and then knelt down before her.

Merri smiled slightly, "Well, this may sting a bit." She dampened the cloth and slowly eased it onto his wound. He winced in pain but bore it well as she cleaned away the blood that was stuck to his forehead. Mid-way through she sighed in exasperation. "How long were ya gonna let it bleed and ooze 'fore ya tended to it."

He shrugged. "What with everythin' going on, I didn't really think 'bout it." He closed his eyes and allowed Merri to clean his wound. The cloth was smooth to his aching head. Her touch was light and gentle. It thoroughly soothed him and he let out a mindless sigh of relaxation.

"Enjoyin' this a bit much, are we?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I guess it's not very often I get taken care of, ya know? I work with Robin. I help others. Doesn't really happen the other way around."

"Well it should," Merri replied, "After all ya boys do, people should look out for ya more."

Allan grinned cheekily, "Yeah, I s'pose if every woman treated us like your treatin' me, us boys would be all set."

Merri blushed. "Oh, hush up, ya." And then she continued cleaning the wound. The cloth dropped back into the basin and her finger lightly trailed along his cut. "How did you get this anyway?"  
>"A soldier slashed at me with a dagger. I dodged it just in time."<p>

"Doesn't appear that way to me," Merri retorted grimly and Alan winced as her fingers touched a particularly tender spot, "Sorry."

"It's alright. And the cut coulda been a lot worse. Now it's just a battle scar that I will wear with pride."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Men and their pride." She licked her lips, momentarily drawing Allan's eyes to her sweet mouth before he forced himself to look back into her eyes. "Well," she explained as she withdrew her fingers from his wound, "It isn't as deep as I thought. I won't need to sew it up. What's this?" She picked up the small jar he had brought. Taking the cheesecloth off of it, she sniffed it gently and found that it smelled of rosemary and lavender.

"It is a cream that Djaq made. She was a part of the gang for awhile. A Saracen. She knew a lot about medicines."

"And it does what?"

"She said that the rosemary and lavender help the wounds to heal quickly."

Merri nodded and then dipped her fingers into the white cream. She gently rubbed it into Allan's wound and he tried hard not to wince. Almost instantly, the cream began to work, soothing the irritated skin and bringing down the redness and swelling. "There," Merri seemed pleased with her work, "Not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Allan rolled his eyes as he had seen her do several times in the last twenty minutes. "Women, he mocked, "Always right."

She grinned, "That's right and ya best not forget it." Merri bit her lip and blushed as she realized just how close her and Allan were. Of course, she had realized before. But, now that she didn't have anything to keep her fingers and mind occupied, she noticed it even more acutely. A blush was swiftly forming on her cheeks.

The blanket flapped open again and Robin stood there. "Both of ya, the gang needs to talk."

Allan stood up but Merri stayed seated. "I'll stay with 'er."

Robin shook his head. "You are a part of us now, and so this concerns you as well. She'll be fine until you come back.

Once outside, Allan and Merri took their seats near the fire along with Tuck, John, Much and Guy. Robin stood before them his hands clasped behind his back and a thoughtful frown plastered on his face. When he saw that everyone's attention was on him he began. "Dear friends, there is something that we must discuss, and it concerns the king." He was speaking to Merri especially at that moment. "Merri, you are not aware, but we intercepted a message that William was bringing to the Sheriff from Prince John. That message contained information on a plot to kill the king in Acre. For all of you," he nodded to his gang, "You must know that the time for action is now. William is dead and the Sheriff will use any means possible to get back into the good graces of John. He will go to Acre as soon as possible, try and kill the King, so that John will be too pleased to punish him for his cousin's death."

"What do you propose we do?" Tuck asked.  
>"Well," Robin answered, "We cannot stay here. Our duty is to King and country. Without Richard, this land will fall. That is why we need to know when the Sheriff plans on leaving for Acre. We will go there too, warn Richard of the plot, and kill the Sheriff."<p>

"Why not kill the Sheriff during his journey?" Much voiced.

Robin shook his head, "We cannot because Prince John will raze whatever town he is killed in. If he is murdered in Acre, then John's quarrel will be with the Middle East. Allan," he turned to the cheeky outlaw, "I need you to go into Nottingham and find out when the Sheriff is planning on leaving. As for right now..." he sighed, "I need to know which of you are coming with me?"

Allan replied, "You know I'll come with ya, Robin."

"And me too," Much called out.

"Aye, me too," John answered gruffly.

Robin couldn't help but smile faintly at their loyalty. "Thank you, my friends, but I had no doubt you would come. It is Guy and Merri that I musk ask." He turned to Guy first. "What do you say, Gisborne?"  
>"Of course I'll go," Guy responded without hesitation. Robin seemed surprised and shot an eyebrow into the air. "But I will be the one to kill the Sheriff."<br>"Why?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Because of what he tried to do to Valeria," Guy growled, "Because of what he has done. Promise me that you will give me the chance to kill him."

Robin crossed his arms across his chest. "Why should I?"  
>He smiled ferally. "Because you need me, Hood. You need as many men as possible to help you. So, you have no choice."<p>

The outlaw uncrossed his arms and gave a curt nod. "Very well. But I do not like this. You will be allowed to kill the Sheriff only if it will not bring any harm to my gang or to anyone around you. Understand?" Guy nodded his head and then Robin turned to the young woman." What of you, Merri? Will you come?"

The girl bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Allan could not help but ask.

She turned to him quickly before looking back at Robin. "I ain't like you. I don't save and I don't kill and I don't rescue. I'm just a maid from the castle. I would only slow you down."

"Robin Hood's gang has room for anyone who wishes to join and end the tyranny in England. You would not be a burden."

Merri still shook her head. "No. Thanks for the offer, but I'll return to Clun. It's time I go home to my family. Besides," she smiled brightly, "You'll need someone on the inside while you lot are away."

He nodded with a sad grin. "Alright then, if that is your choice. But you will always be one of us."

"You rescued me from the castle. I'll never forget that. Just 'member to come and visit me when you come back, ya hear?"

"Of course. And when we do, you may come and live with us again if you please."

She dipped her head slightly, "That sounds wonderful. But..." she motioned towards the blanket that served as a curtain. "What 'bout her?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but Guy interrupted her. "If you would be so kind, could you take her to your home and look after her while I am away?"  
>"Now hold on, Guy," Robin argued gently but firmly, "She deserves a choice just as much as you do. Do not make her decisions for her." Guy agreed, albeit begrudgingly, and then sat back down. "Valeria is a grown woman who will choose for herself."<p>

"I have decided," came a small, weak voice from behind. They all turned their heads toward the curtain and saw her standing there. Her hair was a little messed and the sleeves of her arms had been cut off so that her wounds could be bound with strips of cloth. She looked only at Robin, a firmness was in her stare, but behind her eyes - if you looked really closely - you could see something else...brokenness that was barely concealed by her determination. Guy was the only one who saw it and it near killed him right then and there. She continued, "I will go with you, Robin Hood. I will go and help save the king."

"Are you sure?" He asked her gently.

She nodded her head slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so tired. Large circles were under her lashes and her eyes were red. "Yes, I am sure. There is nothing for me here. And if I die in the Holy Land..." she purposefully left her sentence unfinished.

"Don't say that," Guy couldn't help but reply, "Don't you ever talk like that."

"As if you care," she spat out but her voice was still quiet, near a whisper.

"Valeria," he licked his lips nervously as he very cautiously approached her, "Valeria, we will all be there for you. If you were to die," he stopped only two feet before her, "We would all feel the pain of your death."

She grinned a sickly smile and her eyes blazed with righteous anger. Yet, her tone stayed cool and collected. "You lie."

He shook his head adamantly, hurt by her words. He reached out to touch her but she pulled sharply away. "I would never lie to you. Not again. Not after what I did. I am so sorry."

She hesitated for a second before she replied in a scathing tone. "Well, then, if you are waiting for my forgiveness, you will be waiting for an eternity." She saw hurt flash across his eyes and for a split second felt sorry. But it quickly vanished. "And do not think for one second, Guy of Gisborne, that I am going to the Holy Land for you. I am a free woman who makes her own decisions."

He scowled at her, hurt and angry. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," she nodded curtly before returning back inside her room. Guy watched her leave and when she was finally gone, he let his head hang low and he let out a long sigh. Unclenching his hands, he did not even look at the gang. He just walked away out of their sight.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Much spoke up. "Master..." he began slowly, as if afraid to continue. Robin turned to him. He licked his lips before asking. "Are you sure it is wise for you to return to the Holy Land?"  
>"Why wouldn't it be, Much?" He asked in confusion.<p>

"Because..." again he began slowly, "Because...well..."

"I think what he means to say," Allan filled in and Much looked at him gratefully, "Is that it is where Marian died. Are you sure you could return?"

Robin sighed and pain filled his eyes. He looked down at the ground and Much continued, "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. For us, the Holy Land was a place of death and destruction when we fought together. And I still have the dreams. But now, she died and is buried there. Robin..."

He started to protest but Tuck cut him off, "He is right, Robin. We understand that you loved and lost her, but we cannot have you distracted from the mission. You are our leader. We will need you to guide us."

He was silent for several seconds before he slowly nodded. "I understand and appreciate the sympathy. But, I will be just fine." At doubtful glances from his men, he repeated with more force. "I will be fine." Then he commanded, "Allan, it is time for you go to Nottingham."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry that I'm a week late! I was suffering from terrible writer's block. Awful, awful stuff! But then I asked my best friend what she thought I should write about and she gave me a really good idea, sooo...here goes!**_

_** Thank you guys so much for your patience! I have been a little low on the motivation though because I have been getting very few reviews. Soo...if you could help me out with that I would be very grateful!**_

_**XxxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__They were traveling now. Had been for four days. At the very least, Allan had managed to buy enough horses for all those who were going. Valeria had opted to ride with Tuck so that her horse could be used to hold the provisions and such. Guy...well... Guy had not been entirely pleased with this, but he should have known that she would never choose to ride with him. She hadn't even spoke to him in a week!

Still, whenever he looked over (which was quite a bit actually) he would burn with envy. He would see Valeria's arm wrapped tightly around the monk's waist, her chest plastered against his back, and he would clench his teeth to keep from screaming out in anger. He was absolutely tired of it! Sure, he had killed someone, someone whom she had begged him not to murder, but he was so sorry. If only she knew how sorry he was, how much he wished he could take it all back now. But she wouldn't even let him speak to her. He had tried, but she had turned her back on him. When he had tried even harder to talk to her, the gang had practically grabbed him and pulled him away from her. It felt as if everyone was against him. He did know that the gang was just making sure that she had her own space and that he didn't bother her, but...still...it hurt him.

XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx

Valeria chanced a glance over her shoulder. She saw Guy out of the corner of her eye. He looked pained. His jaw was clenched, his fingers were gripping the reigns on his black mare. He truly did look frightening, as if he were the enemy. Of course, hadn't that been how she had thought of him for the past week? She considered him the enemy, a man who did everything out of anger and revenge and hate and spite. He caused grief wherever he went and to whomever he was with.

She turned back around to look ahead over Tuck's shoulder. She knew that Guy must be even more upset by the fact that she was riding with someone other than him. Even before William had been killed, he had been so protective of her; she had felt it. And she was sure nothing had changed. He was probably desperately wishing that she had chosen to ride behind him. But...that was the last thing she was going to let happen. She had chosen Tuck because, out of everyone else in the camp, she liked him the best. He was quiet but brave. He had a level-head, and she knew that he could lead if something happened to Robin.

She looked over at the leader of the gang and saw that he looked distracted. Robin was biting down on his lip and barely paying attention at leading his horse. He was probably thinking of _her, _Valeria knew. She wondered how he was feeling right now. Probably missing her terribly. And she also wondered how he was feeling about Guy at the moment. After all, it had been Guy who had murdered Lady Marian. How was Robin feeling, riding in the presence of the man who had killed the woman he loved? Valeria didn't know all the details but she couldn't help but wonder why Guy would have possibly taken the life of the woman. She had heard so many rumors. He was truly wicked...he had killed her to keep her from being with Robin...some even said he had killed her because he had been in love with her. She knew that much. In fact, pretty much everyone in Nottingham had known about his infatuation. It had become the subject of much gossip and speculation. But she doubted that was the reason he had killed her. She wished that she could ask him, but that would be breaking the vow she had made not to speak to him. She didn't know if it was wrong to punish him like that, but she didn't care. Besides, speaking to him was just as painful for her as it was for him to not speak to her. It reminded her of how much she missed him.

She had thought...well, Valeria had truly thought that she had _loved _him. She hadn't been sure, but she had been nearly certain. And then he had destroyed the faith she had in him, and she had been shattered. Now? Now she _knew_ that she loved him. Even though she tried to deny it, she still knew deep down why it had hurt her so much when Guy had killed William. It had broken her heart to know that she had not changed him...the man she had wanted to spend her entire future with.

She let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Tuck's deep voice asked from in front of her. She was surprised that he had heard her over the loud hooves of the horses.

"Quite alright. Thanks," she lied before closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift.

Everyone was tired, especially her. She hadn't fully recovered before Allan had reported that Vasey would be leaving in two days. The gang had hastily made all of the preparations. They had bought the horses and the provisions. They had made all of their weekly runs to the different villages. Valeria had gone to Clun with Tuck. They had escorted Merri back home and had given her a large bag full of coins to support her family. Valeria missed Merri so much. She was the only girl in the gang now, the only woman. And even though she knew that they all cared for her, and she them, she still felt alone. It would have been lovely if Merri could have come along. Besides, Allan hadn't been quite himself ever since. He had been rather quite and less cheeky. She would smile sometimes when she thought about the reason why. Of course, he missed her friend. It was rather...cute.

Three days later, they had left. They had wanted to give the Sheriff at least a day's head start. The gang, after all, would be riding horses, whereas the Sheriff would be in a carriage. The outlaws would have easily caught up to him if they had left the same day. As it was now, they were keeping a steady four hours behind him, which they felt comfortable with. But they were still tired and sore from the long days of riding. The Sheriff seemed to be in a hurry to get to the port that would sail him to Acre. And no one could really blame him.

XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx

Nearly three hours later, when the sun was low in the sky, Robin called out that the gang would make camp for the night. To Valeria, she preferred riding than making camp. For one, she may be tired, but she hated staying put. Two, she was a woman. Even if she trusted these men with her life, she still felt a little uncomfortable...especially after living for five years on her own. And third, she couldn't really avoid Guy when they were both firmly planted on the ground. Sure, on horseback it was easy. But now...well, now it was just awkward for the both of them.

They found a small patch of trees in the otherwise barren field that they were riding in. It would be a perfect place of shelter and protection for the night, and so they made their way over to it. When there, Tuck jumped off the horse first and then turned around to help Valeria. He placed his hands on her waist and she steadied herself by leaning her arms on his shoulders. When her feet had landed upon the ground, he released her and she cast a quick glance at Guy. He was clenching his jaw again and trying best to act as if he hadn't noticed. For a split second their eyes met, and Valeria just raised a calculating eyebrow at him. Guy grimaced and just crossed his shoulders, leaning back against a tree.

"Valeria," she looked over at Robin, her thoughts about the man in black disrupted, "It's nearly dark. Start a fire and get something cooking."

She nodded her head once before frowning. That was one thing she hated about being the only woman in the camp. The men instantly turned to her for food. She _hated _to cook. And now they just expected her to do it. What had they done before when it had just been men in the camp? Starve to death? She doubted it. But then again, she really was just in a bad mood. Period. So, cooking was just another stone in her shoe.

Valeria set about starting the fire. Much had already been kind enough to gather the kindling. All she had to do was strike the stone against the flint in hopes of a spark. She tried several times but no spark came, and she was running out of patience fast. She looked up to see all of the men bustling around and preparing the camp for dark. She huffed in annoyance, and was near ready to throw the stone away, when large, soft hands took the flint and stone from her.

"Here. Let me," came a quiet voice. She didn't move. She didn't look up. She already knew who it was and so she just sat there, more annoyed than ever now.

She quickly tried to grab the objects back. "Thank you," she said in a cold tone, "But I can do it myself."

Guy didn't know if he was more relieved that she had just spoken to him or that she had acknowledged him at all. A faint smile graced his lips but quickly fell as he saw the annoyance written on her face. He moved the stone and flint out of her reach and she made a futile attempt to try and grab them.

"Just let me do it, Valeria," he said in an exasperated tone and rolled his eyes. He struck the stone with the flint once and then twice but nothing happened.

"See," she hissed at him, "You can't do it either, so just leave me alone and get back to whatever you were doing."

"Valeria, please," he pleaded, "I just need to speak with you."

"You've said enough, Guy of Gisborne," she argued, meeting his eyes for the first time.

He shook his head and raised his voice a bit. "I haven't been able to say anything! You won't let me!"

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Maybe that's because I don't ever want to hear your voice again!"

"Well, I don't-"

"Guy." A hard voice interrupted him from behind. He turned around to see Tuck, his arms crossed, giving him a calculating stare. "Leave her alone."

"I just-"

"I said. Leave. Her. Alone. Now."

Guy stood up and stood so close to Tuck that the monk could feel the man's breath on his mouth. "And why should I listen to you?"  
>Tuck replied, putting his hands on his hips, "Because you are hurting the young woman."<p>

"But what makes you think I will listen to _you_?"

"Because even if you disagree with me, you wouldn't dare harm a man of God."

"Oh, would I?" Guy growled before leaping upon Tuck and holding him to the ground. "You can't replace me! She may hate me, but that gives you no right to step in and become her hero!" Guy knew he sounded like an absolute child but he just didn't care anymore.

Tuck was strong though...for a priest... and he quickly lifted Guy off of him. Then, he shifted and sat on top of the angry man's chest. "You have gone mad, Gisborne! I protect the girl because you will not leave her alone." Guy did not answer, he just struggled to get up from underneath the man. Tuck bellowed out, "Stop it!" He punched Gisborne in the face. "In the name of God, STOP IT, man!" He laid a square hit to Guy's jaw, and the man stilled.

Robin by then had seen the fight and had rushed to pull Tuck off of Guy. John came and lifted Guy off of the ground and held him tightly by the arms.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Robin cried out in both irritation and exasperation. "Tuck, what happened?" But the monk remained silent. Robin raised an eyebrow as he released the man and crossed his arms. "Tuck, tell me now."

Tuck looked squarely at Guy for a moment before he answered, "It was just a misunderstanding, Robin. Nothing more."

Hood didn't seem to believe him but he nodded nonetheless. "Very well. Go finish what you were doing." Tuck, without saying another word, brushed off his gray robes and turned around to help Valeria start the fire. He quickly noticed the pale complexion the girl had taken but he said nothing and just knelt beside her.

Guy's eyes stared holes into Tuck's back before Robin's voice came out, sounding harsh. "Gisborne, you are a member of this gang," he said as he approached Guy, "But do not think, for one moment, that you can treat us as you did your soldiers back at the castle. You are not the man in charge and I will not be having you threatening my men. Understood?" Guy slowly nodded his head. His jaw was clenched as if to keep from screaming out. Robin, thankfully, let it go. "And wipe your face." It was true, Guy's nose was bleeding from where Tuck had punched him.

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

_** What did ya think? I really don't want to sound like I'm begging. But please, please, please, please, please, pretty please, please leave a review! I have been so discouraged by the lack of reviews lately, and I know part of it is because I have not been updating very often. But just please leave a review. Even if it's really quick and short. 5 seconds of your time and it will be all worth your while.**_

_** Alright. Now I DO sound like I'm begging. Sorry. Hope you liked it, all!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. I am sorry that last week I resorted to begging. I am kind of ashamed of that. But now, because of your wonderful reviews, I feel encouraged and renewed, ready to press forward!**_

_** I own nothing, except for Valeria.**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Guy's hand wiped roughly at the blood dripping from his nose. Much came up to him and handed him a small cloth. Guy grunted in thanks and wiped all of the blood from his face and hands. He looked about him to see that all of the men had gone back to work. Allan was unsaddling the horses while John was following behind him and strapping the feed bags to their necks. He looked to the pile of kindling that now had become a small fire. Tuck and Valeria were sitting beside it and he felt the burning sensation of jealousy crawl up his spine. He growled and approached them.

Crossing his arms, he eyed Valeria hard. When she finally felt his eyes upon her, she turned to him and stared right back at him, just as hard. "Valeria," he said in a cold voice, "May I speak to you? Alone?"

She was silent for a moment, and Tuck was just about to say something when she shook her head at the monk. She gave him a slight smile, causing Guy to grimace again. Then, she looked at the man in black. "Alright." She nodded. "But I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine. Then, I'll talk and you listen."

Valeria then got up, brushed off her brown skirt and followed Guy deeper into the patch of trees, until they could no longer see the camp and they doubted the gang would be able to hear them very well. Nearly the very moment they stopped walking, Valeria distanced herself several feet from Guy and crossed her arms. Guy himself leaned back against the trunk of a tree and smirked. "So, you are finally talking to me again?"

"Have a problem with that?" She shot back and he frowned.

"Of course not. I just thought you made an oath never to speak to me again."

"What makes you think that?"

Guy looked at her pointedly. "You are angry with me."

She ignored the statement and asked, "What the hell was that back there?"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Men are so daft," she grumbled in exasperation. "You attacked Tuck!"

Guy's eyes flashed. "I was angry with him. He can't just come in and take my place in your life!"

"Guy!" She exclaimed dubiously and he crossed over to her, taking her firmly by the arms. "What is going on between you two? Because I can't stand to see you so close!"

"You honestly think something is going on between me and Tuck? Guy, for God's sake, the man is a monk! He has taken an oath never to love a woman! How then can you think that I love him? I care for him because he is the kindest, most considerate member of this gang, and he looks out for me. Is that so terrible?"

Guy snorted. "Yes! Because, frankly, it makes me jealous!" He didn't know what caused him to admit _that _trifling piece of information, and for a moment Valeria appeared surprised.

She licked her lips. "Well, it shouldn't! Because he is not the one I-" She stopped herself and forced her eyes to look down at the ground.

"You what?" Guy asked curiously. When she did not look at him, he curled a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You what?"

Valeria thought for a moment about telling him what was really on her heart, but then she pursed her lips in anger and pulled away from him.

Guy sighed at the lack of an answer and just looked at her. "So you are still angry with me?"

She shook her head and tightened her arms around her body. "You are wrong, Gisborne. I am not angry." For a moment he looked relieved until she shouted out, "I am furious! How could you?" And that is how their argument started. All of the pent-up anger and frustration came pouring out of the both of them. Slowly, they began to approach each other, the heat of their ire acting like magnets.

"I did it to protect you! William was going to hurt you! While he was alive you would never have been safe. Don't you see that? Oh, God, Valeria, can't you see that?"

"No. No, I don't, Guy of Gisborne! You killed a defenseless man in cold blood. He had no weapon, he couldn't harm us!" She poked him in the ribs and he growled in warning.

"You foolish woman! You're the one who wants me to change. Isn't that why you saved me all those months ago? Because you thought that I had a chance to be something completely different? What now?"

She gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists. "I didn't think you would kill someone like that."  
>"Oh, you didn't? That was who I was before you saved me, Valeria! Killing is in my blood!" Guy shouted angrily. "And now at the first test of your faith, you pull away and treat me like dirt. You have stood by me through everything, and now at my first mistake you fall away. How could you be so fickle?!"<p>

Quick as a flash, Valeria's hand whipped up to slap Guy across the cheek. A crackling sound came forth as her hand met his flesh as hard as she possibly could. "Don't you dare call me fickle." She whispered harshly between clenched teeth. "Not ever."

Guy caressed his cheek softly and turned to her with burning anger in his eyes, but he said nothing.

She stepped so close that her warm breath clashed with his. "I saw hope in you because I saw the regret in your eyes, regret that drove you to attempt to take your own life. But now...Now you killed a man out of anger and revenge, and I see that you haven't changed. Does that sound familiar?" She added with a cruel tilt of her lips. "Doesn't it sound like _her_? Like Marian?" Guy's eyes burned at the mention of her name. "She trusted you, didn't she? Thought you could change. And what happened? You killed her! You ran a sword right through her belly. And guess what, Guy? She's dead! The woman you loved is dead because you were angry and killed her. She's not coming back. She will never come back because you murdered her!"

Guy raised a hand to hit the woman before him. She flinched slightly but his blow never fell; he stopped it only seconds before it collided with her face. Instead, he pointed a menacing finger at her and spoke in a tone that was so frightening, even Valeria couldn't help but shiver. She had never seen him this enraged before. "Don't you dare ever speak about her like that again! Don't you even speak her name!"  
>"Why?" Her voice trembled slightly but she continued to look him in the eye. "Because you feel guilty? Or perhaps because you fear you will kill me if you ever become angry enough? Hmm, Guy? Can you protect me from yourself? From the angry, hurt, vengeful man within you?"<br>"If you gave me a chance!" He roared at her, and she took two steps away from him. "If you would only let me show you the man I can be."

"I saw that man, Guy," Valeria said a bit softer, "And then I watched as that man whom had been so gentle, so caring, so loving even, turned into a spiteful monster who murdered a defenseless man out of revenge."

Guy's voice dropped to a whisper as some of the anger melted away. "It was a mistake, Valeria. A single mistake. Can't you see it in yourself to forgive me and give me another chance?"

"Right now, Guy? When I am burning with anger? Right now, I can't." With that, she pushed him aside and stormed back to the camp, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** I know this is a shorter chapter, but it is mostly just a filler chapter. I know a lot of you wanted to see the Guy and Valeria confrontation, and I finally wrote it. I hoped it lived up to your expectations. I was afraid Valeria's attitude was a little too vehement but the reason for it will be explained in the next chapter. **_

_** Ciao!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Just gonna skip the introduction today and begin :)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Valeria left Guy standing there and found herself returning to the camp alone. She figured that he would most likely stay out there for quite awhile. If there was one thing he hated, it was for his emotions to be in disarray—especially in front of Robin Hood or the gang. _Men and their damned pride, _Valeria hissed under her breath as she reemerged into the small camp.

All of the men turned to her and looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Of course I am," Valeria answered, perhaps a bit too quickly, "Why on earth wouldn't I be?"  
>"We just thought that maybe Guy had hurt you in some way," Much explained but was silenced with a warning glance from Robin.<p>

Valeria smiled at the manservant. "I'm quite alright. I think we all know Guy would never hurt me." But there seemed to be just a small sliver of doubt in her voice, as if she didn't believe the very thing she was trying to convince the gang of. They, in turn, nodded their heads, albeit unconvinced, and she nodded back. Then, she walked over to the fire and tried to say, in a cheery tone that did not at all match her mood, "Now what shall we have for dinner tonight? Venison again, eh?"

Much came up from behind and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it tonight. I can make supper."

"Are you sure?" Valeria was inwardly relieved.

He nodded. "It's not as if I've never done it before."

"Yeah, but we prefer her cooking, mate," Allan teased with his cheeky grin. Much huffed in response and Valeria stroked his cheek.

"Don't you listen to him. Your meals are fine, and it would be such a relief not to have to cook. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then looked over at Allan, winking at him mischievously. The trickster chuckled quietly and took a seat by the fire.

"Where is ol' Giz? Pouting?" He asked, once he was comfortably seated on the ground.

Valeria shrugged. "Something like that, I suppose. You know how he is, Allan. He'll come back when he's cool and collected, and can act as if nothing is bothering him when something really is."

Allan nodded, "That's Gisborne for ya."

Just then, Valeria felt a soft hand envelop her wrist and she turned around to see Tuck standing there behind her. "May I speak to you? Alone?" His voice was gentle, yet urgent. She frowned slightly but nodded. "Of course," she said in reply.

Tuck led her a little ways from the gang and folded his robed arms across his chest, looking at her quizzically, as if by just observing her the answers he was looking for would magically appear.

Finally growing tired of the silence, Valeria asked, "What is it?" She felt strangely uncomfortable under his stare. But this was Tuck. Surely, he could never make her feel uncomfortable.

Tuck spoke in his deep voice, "You are sure there is nothing bothering you?" Valeria nodded her head but could tell that Tuck was not going to just simply leave it at that. "He did not hurt you?"

She laughed bitterly. "Of course, he hurt me. Just with words, not brute strength."

"Valeria, what did he tell you?" Tuck may have asked, but she knew he was demanding to know.

She shrugged. "Just the usual. How he's sorry for what he did, that he did it to protect me, and somehow that wondrously makes his actions right, oh! And he was jealous, the stupid man!" She huffed as her anger began to return.

"Jealous?" He echoed incredulously, "Of whom could Gisborne possibly be jealous?"  
>"You," Valeria replied, "The stupid twit is jealous of you."<p>

"But-" Tuck stammered, "Why?"

Valeria brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and chuckled. "Because he seems to believe that you fancy me. Imagine that! He has become so crazed by his guilt and sorrow that he actually has willed himself to believe that a monk, of all people, fancies me! It is positively preposterous! As if you would ever develop feelings for me." She was laughing now, it was a mirthless laugh, it was frustrated, but she stopped when she noticed that Tuck was absolutely silent. Not only that, he looked incredibly serious, and perhaps even a bit nervous. Valeria's eyes widened. "Why are you looking at me like that?" But the man was silent. "Please don't tell me that Guy has cause for his jealousy!"

Tuck unfolded his arms and began to smooth down his gray robes. "I cannot deny what I feel, Valeria." The woman made a mental note that this was the first time she had ever seen the man even remotely nervous. He was looking straight at her, which was a good thing, but she could practically hear his voice dripping with worry. "Somehow, just by you being near, I have found myself developing some unforeseen attraction to you. I see the very same things that Gisborne must have fallen in love with, and I find myself drawn to you. I have prayed fervently, begging that the Lord would take such feelings from me, but they do not cease. They just continue to grow."

Valeria felt her heart beating hard in her chest, and she brought her hand up to her breastbone in a hope of calming it. "But—b-but, Tuck, you are a monk!" She stammered in disbelief. She just could not comprehend it! This man, this man of God, _did_ fancy her. And Guy had been the one smart enough to see it! How had she not?

"I know, Valeria," he said in a voice that was desperately trying to calm her, "Which is why nothing will ever, ever come of this. I have promised myself to God. That is one of the most important oaths anyone can ever make, and I wouldn't dare break it. And yet-" he trailed off.

"And yet?" She voiced, curiously.

"And yet," Tuck reached up to stroke her cheek and drew just a bit closer to her, "And yet, I feel in ways for you that I have never felt for any woman before. A man of the cloak is not supposed to feel like this. We pledge our lives to God, promising to solely love Him, and yet, I feel for you as a man feels for a woman whom he is deeply affectionate towards."

She licked her lips and was nearly certain that Tuck could hear her pounding heart. A faint blush crept up her neck as she realized that his soft, brown hand was still cupping her cheek. "Do you regret giving your life to God?"

Tuck was silent for a moment, thinking, before he answered. "Only when I think of you." Valeria was so stunned by his innocent admittance that it felt as if cotton was being shoved down her throat. "But," Tuck continued, "I do not regret it entirely because I know this is where my Lord wants me to be. He plans everything for good, and you were obviously not a part of His wondrous plan for my life." He groaned in exasperation. "But what good are the desires of men if they cannot be put to use?! Tell me one thing, just one thing." Tuck's voice had suddenly become a husky whisper. Valeria was surprised to hear such a vocal change and knew that his flesh and his spirit were in an inward war with each other.

"Anything," she managed to squeak.

"If I was not a man of God, if I was freed from this burden, would you have me? Would I ever see my affection returned?" He spoke as one who was desperately seeking water for his parched lips. So fervent was his demand. Valeria knew it was the preacher within him speaking.

She was silent, not really knowing the answer. "I-" she tried, but did not know how to finish.

Tuck hung his head in silent understanding. "Of course," he said, but there was no bitterness, "You are in love with Gisborne." Valeria nodded her head and Tuck asked, "Why? Why are you so in love with him after all he has done?"

Valeria shrugged. "I suppose I just see the good in him where nobody else does. I feel as if we are two parts to a puzzle, fitting perfectly together, completing each other."

"And yet you are afraid of him? Why?"  
>"Because I had been alone for so long, and then he entered my life. And I don't know if I can trust him. Not after-"<p>

"Not after he killed Lady Marian?" Tuck finished for her and she nodded. He sighed and then chuckled slightly. "You are in quite a mess, milady."

Valeria cracked a smile. "It can be quite tiresome sometimes."

"And I suppose I'm not making it any easier." Her silence was enough of an affirmation for him. "Forgive me." He stroked her cheek as he stared at her tenderly. "In a moment of weakness, I nearly lost a dear friend."

She reached up and caressed the hand that was upon her cheek. "We all make mistakes, Tuck. And you are to be commended for your undeniable strength in resisting temptation."

"I may not be able to resist it completely."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused, before Tuck's lips gently touched her forehead, her nose, and then the corner of her mouth. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and then he brought his forehead to hers and breathed in.

"My sweet, sweet Valeria, the Lord must have a greater calling for me if He wishes for me not to give my affections to you. Thank you...for your friendship."

Valeria smiled as he withdrew. "And thank you for yours."

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Betcha you never saw that coming! Actually, neither did I, to tell you the truth. It just came to me about two weeks ago. Crazy how sometimes your mind runs away with your thoughts, and for the life of you you can't get them back. So you have my ridiculous imagination to thank for all of this. I still can't believe it!**_

_** The past two chapters have been super short, but I'm hoping that now that I've got these two filler chapters out of the way, we can get back to the real action. **_

_** Question: For the next chapter do you want me to just jump to when they're finally in Acre? Let me know in a review. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_** O.M.G. So sorry about the long wait, guys. I suppose I should have sent an update or something but I didn't want to get your hopes up and make you think that I was posting another long-awaited chapter when I was instead just writing to tell you that I would not be uploading for another couple of weeks. Truth is, I was in need of a hiatus. And I figured I would just take the rest of July off and start up again in August.**_

_** I have been real stressed. I graduate in less than a year so I'm trying to start getting my life somewhat together. I've had a lot on my mind. And to top it off, I have had a severe case of writer's block. **_

_** Now, though, I am happy to say, that I am some-what rejuvenated (though I am still incredibly stressed), and I hope I didn't lose too many of you guys while I was away. **_

_** Also, thanks to all those who told me to skip straight to when they're in Acre, which is where this chapter will pick up.**_

_** Without further ado, because I know you guys have been waiting long enough for this, here is the long awaited chapter! ;)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__The Holy Land was sandy. It was hot and it was dusty. Mostly the same drab, tan color, it lacked much color in the desert. However, in the large and bustling city of Acre, there were bright and deep colors on all sides of the weary, yet excited travelers. Large wool blankets, aromatic spices, the shouts from the marketplace, and the light colored clothing of the Arab people met the eyes of Robin Hood and his gang. They were astride their horses, their face concealed by light scarves wrapped around their necks. It both protected from the sun and from the prying eyes of the natives. Word of Englishmen in the Holy Land would certainly spread like wild-fire, something that Robin did not need, especially if the Sheriff too was staying in Acre.

Leading his men towards the market, Robin then slid off of his horse and tied it to the hitching post. Motioning for his gang to wait there, he pulled the scarf closer around his face, all the way up to the edge of his eyes. He then walked over to the very first stand where a man was selling wares of all kinds: jewelry, fabrics, spices, and pendants.

"You are looking for a pretty charm, no doubt, sir?" The man spoke in broken English, a heavy Arabian accent in his voice. "For a very pretty woman, yes?"

Hurt quickly flashed across Robin's face as a vision of Marian wearing one of those pendants crossed his mind. He pushed the emotion down, however, and focused on the man before him. Shaking his head, gravely, he replied, his voice muffled by the fabric, "I am nothing but a traveler. Me and my men need a place to stay. Is there, by chance, an inn nearby?"

The man grinned a large grin, showing his teeth. He bobbed his head up and down, pointing with his finger at the main road. "Down there, the inn down there."

The corner of Robin's eyes crinkled with mirth as he thanked the man. "Thank you for your kindness." He then passed the man a small pouch. "For your silence." The man nodded his head, all the more happy to help. Then, Robin looked away. He knew that making any close contact with anyone would give away that he was of English decent. From far away, he could easily pass as a native, but as far as interacting with people went, he would need to use money to ensure that they kept quiet. "And, sir," the man called after him in his clipped middle-Eastern accent, "You sure you don't want the pendant?"

Robin turned back around and looked at the man, a slight frown on his lips, his forehead creased in a hidden agony that only his men would recognize. He licked his bottom lip and crossed his arms over his chest. Dipping his head, he took a few moments to look down at the different pieces of jewelry until he spied a small, yet lovely ring. It was nothing like what he had given to Marian when he had had asked her to marry him. Yet, it was beautiful. Picking it up between his nimble fingers, he saw that it was cast in smoothed silver that wound it's way in intricate spirals and shapes all around the rather wide band. Within the middle, held in place by the silver, was a small moonstone. It was polished until it was smooth to the touch and it sparkled in the Middle-Eastern sun. He twirled it around in his fingers and he just knew, he knew that he was meant to find this particular ring, at this particular vendor, at this particular market, in Acre.

He looked back at the native who was smiling a large, toothy grin and showed him the ring. "I'll take this one," Robin said in a choked whisper, remembering how it had once been a lovely thing to give jewelry to his Marian. But now she was dead, buried somewhere west of here, lying six feet under the sand. And her grave marked by a simple, rudely carved cross. He hadn't even etched her name into the wood. At the time, he hadn't been able to bear the thought of leaving her here without him, alone, in a strange country, and putting her name on the cross would have made that even more real.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the man speak. "Excuse me?" The man repeated the cost of the bauble and Robin gave him the money. The vendor clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Thank you, thank you," he replied fervently, "May Allah bless you."

Robin smiled slightly. "And you too, my friend." Then, turning away, he walked back to his gang and climbed onto his horse. "He said the inn is down this way," he told his men as he pointed down the dirt road. Then, without another word, they rode off in that general direction. It turned out, however, that they didn't need detailed instructions because the inn was only a few seconds trot down the road. Allan and Much took the horses and led them to the stables while the others went inside. It was a small two story building made of clay and stone. There were holes in the walls for windows and a door, from which a brightly-died lambskin hung, flapping in the gentle breeze. One by one, they crossed the threshold, and walked over to a small table, behind which sat a short, rather fat man. He wore a light turban on his balding head. His clothes were simple garbs of black and brown, his skin was rough and tan from the sun.

When he looked up and saw them, he grunted and looked them over. "You are Englishmen. What do you want here?"

Robin put a hand over his chest and smiled kindly. "We are nothing but travelers passing through. We would like a room."

"One, eh?" He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Valeria. She squirmed a bit under his gaze and Guy watched closely.

Robin nodded his head. "Yes, only one."

"But there is a woman in your company," the man said in a voice that could have been coated with honey. He stood up and leaned closer to Valeria. "If you wish, the lady may sleep in my chambers for tonight." Guy's blood set to boil but he sought desperately to remain calm. He became sick when Robin actually laughed at the innkeeper's foul words.

"No need. The woman will be quite fine in our room."

"Ah," the man winked and tapped a finger to his nose, "I see, sir. I see."

"So," Robin let out a deep breath and placed his hands into his shirt pockets. He retrieved a large sack, filled to the brim with coins and placed them on the table. The man licked his lips and greedily pawed at the bag, spying the amount of wealth within it. "This is for the room, plus a little extra for your silence. You have not seen us, nor even heard of us. Understood?" But the man was too occupied counting the coins and he did not respond. Robin and his gang turned away to try and find a room.

Then, the man cried out from behind them. "There is one room available upstairs. Stay there." And so, they went up the flight of stairs and easily found the room of which the innkeeper had spoken of. After all, there were only three rooms to choose from.

Once the door was shut, Robin dropped his bow and arrow onto the rather large, but plain bed and clapped his hands together. "Right. John, go down and wait for Much and Allan. That way you can show them where we are. Tuck, here are some coins. Buy some bread, some fruit, and see if you can't find a well where you can fill the canteens.

Little John left first, followed by Tuck. "Wait!" Valeria said, really not wanting to be alone with Guy and Robin. Then again, maybe she should be there to make sure that they didn't kill each other, but she doubted they would do anything...well, she still wasn't sure, but she would still rather go with Tuck. "You'll need help carrying all of that," she explained to the monk, and he nodded his head, but not before he saw the look of dark envy in Gisborne's eyes.

"Fine, come along then," he said simply and him and Valeria left the room.

Robin turned to Guy, his arms crossed, his teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek. He watched the man in black brood. A thundercloud had passed over his face and he appeared to be clenching his teeth to calm himself. Robin sighed. "Well, I s'pose we finally made it." Nothing. Guy didn't even acknowledge him. "Look," he tried again, "You don't need to worry about Tuck and Valeria."

Guy looked up, and for a split second, he looked startled that Robin had even talked to him, let alone was trying to reassure him. He frowned. "How do you know?"

Robin snickered. "Because you're still here. And while you're still here, she has eyes for no one else."

"Shut up, Hood." Guy growled and sat down on the bed. In that moment, Robin noticed how absolutely exhausted the man looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his shoulders sagged, and his hair was limp. Never before had he seen a more dejected man.

"I know you don't put a lot of worth into what I say, Gisborne," Robin began. Guy didn't stir. "But everything will work out in the end."

He chuckled darkly. "How can you be so sure?"

Robin shrugged. "I s'pose I can't. But...this..." he reached into his pant pocket and twirled the object around in his fingers, "...this might just help."

Guy eyed it warily. "What is it?" Robin motioned for him to open his hand, and Guy did so. Robin then dropped the object into his palm. It was the ring he had bought earlier. Guy observed it, twirling it so that he could look at every design.

"You do know what a moonstone is, don't ya?" Guy nodded. "They are mined in India. It certainly is precious here. That's what I bought at the market."

"It's lovely," Guy replied sardonically before he handed it back to the outlaw, but Robin only shook his head.

"No, Gisborne. Keep it." Guy seemed stunned.

"Why?" He couldn't hold the surprise from his voice as Hood explained.

"Give it to Valeria and mend the rift between you and her. And lucky for you, it is a full moon tonight. It is said that the power of the moonstone is even more potent in the light of a full moon."

Guy shook his head. "I cannot take this." Yet, his hand unconsciously gripped at the ring so tight that it made dents in his skin.

Robin cocked his head, "And why not?" He crossed his arms and looked down at the man who really looked broken.

"Because I do not understand why you give this to me."

"Look, Gisborne," Robin sighed, "I'm not going to deny what Marian did to you. She manipulated you, made you fall head over heels for her, and then she crushed your heart all because I was the one she really loved. Then, I married her and I watched her die, and then, Guy, you want to know what I did? I buried her."

"If you want me to say sorr-"

"Let me finish," Robin interjected. "I will never forgive you for what you did to her, but Marian always believed you could change. She believed that you could be a better man, and when you were around her, you _were_ different. But it wasn't enough, and in the end, she died for it. And I loved her." Robin sighed again. "But I will respect Marian and her thoughts. She knew you could change, and I have watched as Valeria did what Marian never could. She gave you a new heart, and she saved you. I would not be so heartless as to deny you a second chance at love."

Guy slowly lifted his head to look up at Robin. "And you believe I am worthy of a second chance?" He watched as his former enemy nodded his head and then he exhaled a shaky breath. "I want to change, for Valeria, but..." he sighed, "She refuses to give me that chance."

"That is why you give her the ring. Prove your devotion. Let that ring symbolize your desire to change. Make it your vow. Then, see if she rejects you."

Guy smirked. "You pretend to know a lot about women, Hood."

Robin chuckled in return. "Only because I have lived with them, Gisborne. I know more about them than most men ever should."

Just then, the rest of the gang entered the room, looks of mixed shock and confusion on their faces at the sight of the two men grinning together. They had expected blows, harsh words, taunts, and cruel stares. Instead...this.

Robin and Guy quieted down when the others entered the room. The man in black's eyes went to Valeria and watched her, so close to Tuck, yet she looked distant. And when she glanced at him, just a flicker of the eyes really, he saw hope. He closed his fingers around the ring, pressing it deeper into his palm. Tonight, he would work hard to show her that he wanted to change. Tonight, he would earn her love back...that is, if she had ever loved him to begin with.

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_**The link to the ring is at **_ _**. **_

_** Hope you enjoyed da chapter, my friends! I promise the next update won't be nearly as long a wait!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I'm so glad I was able to get out another chapter! I felt bad that I made you wait so long, so here is a surprise, an unexpected chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

Guy lay on his back upon the floor, his blanket spread out underneath him, but it provided very little comfort upon the hard wood. Yet, he couldn't seem to mind. The men had all given up the bed for Valeria, as they thought they should. And she hadn't given much of an argument, she did look tired, as if she didn't care. Speaking of Valeria, the very thought of her was causing his heart to palpitate. He still held the ring tightly in his hand. He couldn't really understand why he hadn't talked to Valeria yet, taken her aside and given her the ring, but he was still thinking. What should he say? How should he do it? And then, he was frightened of the rejection. Would she still reject him? Lash out at him and beat his battered heart even further? Well, either way, it would just have to wait until the morning. Everyone was asleep, all around him on the floor. Allan's back was facing him and he could feel John on the other side of him. Guy sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

Only a moment later he heard the sound of sheets being shoved, followed by the light patter of feet upon the floor. Opening his eyes only a bit, he could see a small figure, making her way through the maze of the men upon the floor. It was dark, but he knew it was her, and he was surprised by how quiet she was. Judging by the darkness around him, he knew that it was only ten or so. It wasn't that late, but it certainly felt later because he was absolutely exhausted. Well, correction. He _was_ exhausted...until he saw Valeria. Now, he was just anxious because he knew that this was the moment he was looking for. This was the moment he had to confront Valeria. Strange how he felt so nervous. Never in his life, even around Marian, had he ever been so nervous before.

Quietly he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stifled a yawn. Then, he stood and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out to the foyer. She wasn't there. Where could she be? He went to the door and lifted the lambskin to look outside. Sure enough, she was there. She was sitting on the edge of the porch, her head leaning up against the post. He saw that the moon was out, it was bright, and made it seem as if it were nearly dawn. She was wearing her clothes but her shoulders were wrapped in the blanket from her bed. No wonder, either. Even in his leather, he could feel the chill against his body.

"Valeria?" He whispered and she turned around startled, as if she had been deep in thought. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged and he watched as her strawberry-blonde curls lay down her back. Then, she turned away and looked back out at the quiet and empty street. "I suppose it's just hard to fall asleep in that bed."

"Well, in a new country, and a strange place, it's no surprise."

"Would you think I'm strange if I told you that I prefer the ground to that bed?"

He shook his head, even if she couldn't see the action. "Not at all. You are strange, yes," he teased, "But not because of that." She only snorted in response. Guy took a deep, yet silent breath. This was it. He walked over and sat down next to her.

She looked over at him, somewhat surprised that he had come over. "Can't sleep either?"

He shook his head and breathed in the night air. "But I do find the air much fresher here. It doesn't stifle you like England does."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"In England, I couldn't breathe," Guy admitted after a pause. "It felt like I was suffocating, even when I was in Sherwood."

"But it doesn't now?"

He shrugged. "It depends." He forced himself to look at her and hold her gaze. "For awhile, I actually felt like the air was fresh and clean. Particularly when-"

She raised an eyebrow. "'When' what?"

"When I was around you," Guy responded, trying to keep his voice steady. His heart was beating so hard. Valeria said nothing. She looked away and then pulled the blanket closer around her. "Are you cold?" Guy asked, "Would you like my jacket?"

Valeria shook her head and sniffed. "No. Thank you, Guy."

He nodded and sat there with her in mutual silence. It wasn't awkward. In fact, it would have been comfortable if Guy wasn't trying to steady his heart. He prepared himself and felt the ring in his fist. "I-" his words failed him and he saw her raise her eyebrow from out of the corner of his eye. Licking his lips, he sighed. "I want to give you something." She didn't say anything, just turned to look at him.

He saw the confusion in her eyes. He held out his hand and opened it up to reveal the ring. It seemed to dazzle in the moonlight, giving the stone the very appearance of the moon for which it was named. He saw her eyes flash, with what he couldn't deduce, but then she just smiled sightly. "It is very beautiful. But I do not understand why you give me this."

"It is a symbol...and a promise." She looked at him and he held the ring out so she could still see it. "The moonstone can mean many things, but it is mostly said to symbolize passion. And when it is given in the light of a full moon, it holds an even stronger measure of devotion. It is said that when someone gives you a moonstone on the night of a full moon, you will always have a passion for each other." He watched as she stiffened, but he still continued, feeling much more confident now. More confident than he would have expected. "I do not expect you to love me, but the meaning of the moonstone still stands." He took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. "Because," he explained in a voice so husky and so passionate, "As long as I live..." she looked down at the ring on her finger and then back up into his eyes that blazed with an emotion so strong that she nearly looked away, "I will never stop loving you."

Her heart leaped into her throat. She croaked out a hesitant, "Guy," as his knuckles brushed across her cheek. She shuddered under his touch and could not help but whimper. "Please..." but of what she was referring to, he didn't know.

Guy pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled a shaky breath. "Valeria, this ring symbols more than my love for you, although, I love you with every breath that I take, with every beat that my heart makes, and with every blink of my eye. I have for so long, and I will never stop. But this ring is a vow. It is a vow that I will work as hard as I can to change. I will be a man that you can be proud of. I will try with all my strength to love you and to make you see that I am a man who is trying to be worthy of your love. Just please," he swallowed, "Say you love me too, my darling."

She was silent, but he did not give her a moment to respond as his face inched closer to hers. One hand brushed against her ring, the other trailed down her cheek to cup the back of her neck. His eyes closed and he inhaled before he pressed his lips to hers. She was warm and soft and inviting. She tasted of the finest honey and smelled of wildflowers. As he shifted his face he was able to deepen the kiss. And when he pulled her closer, he could have nearly sworn that he heard a small moan come from the back of her throat. Her arm wrapped around to cling to him tightly, the blanket falling from her shoulders to the ground. But it seemed the air was no longer cold, the heat from the kiss was nearly sweltering.

Guy broke away and pulled back to look at her, but her eyes were still closed. He stroked her cheek, coaxing her eyes to open, and when they did, he saw unshed tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and he watched as she blinked and a single water droplet slid down her cheek.

"Guy..." she whispered, and her voice cracked. She moved back away from his hand and stumbled as she stood up. "I'm sorry...I-I can't." And then, she turned away and left him sitting alone, too stunned to even move.

After all he had done, she had rejected to him. After his declaration, she still couldn't accept his promise. He breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Perhaps, her and Tuck really were closer than he had thought. But no, she had let him put the ring on her finger, and she had kissed him back with as much fervor as he had. Looking down at where she had sat only a moment ago, she saw that it was empty. She had even taken her blanket. But that also caused him to smile just a bit, and the pain eased a slight fraction as he realized she _had _kept the ring on her finger.

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Show me you care! Tell me what you think! Leave a review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I know. I know. I don't know why I get in these moods. Moods where I want to write for this story. And moods where I just don't. I never have a problem with my other stories. This one I do. Maybe it's because I've been writing it for so long. But...it is almost over. Well, if you count 10 chapters or so 'almost'. Don't get me wrong. I still love this story. I really do. And I love all of you guys who review and keep me motivated!**_

_** And to funnygirl00, thank you so much reviewing. Sorry for the cliffhanger...I hope it didn't result in an endless number of sleepless night.**_

_** This one's mostly from Valeria's POV, since I figured we needed some of that.**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

Valeria stood there. She didn't know how long she had been, nor how long she would. Her fingers were twisting the ring around her finger. Over and over. Again and again. Never stopping. Never ceasing. Until the movement became almost hypnotic. Her eyes were glazed. She knew her face must look blank. Because her mind felt blank. Really blank. But she still felt, through the haziness of her mind, feel the smooth silver of the band. It was cold and hard. Her fingers grazed against the stone. It was soft to the touch. A promise...it was his promise to her.

_"It is a symbol...and a promise."_

_ "I do not expect you to love me, but the meaning of the moonstone still stands."_

_ "Because...as long as I live...I will never stop loving you."_

_ "...this ring is a vow. It is a vow that I will work as hard as I can to change. I will be a man that you can be proud of. I will try with all my strength to love you and to make you see that I am a man who is trying to be worthy of your love."_

_ " Just please...Say you love me too, my darling."_

She let her eyes slip closed and sighed.

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice call out. "Valeria?" She startled and looked toward the source of the voice. "Valeria, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Then, her eyes widened and she nodded her head. "Oh! Yes, yes, Robin. Absolutely. Just fine. Thanks for asking." But to anyone watching, they would have seen that she was clearly lying. Clearly her thoughts were distracted.

Robin cocked his head at her before turning back around to face his gang. He cleared his throat. "Where were we?"  
>"Discussing our next plan of action," Much put in and Robin clapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Yes, yes. So, what is our mode of action?"

Tuck spoke his thoughts. "I think we need to find Vaisey before Vaisey finds the king. The question is, though, where is Vaisey? And where is Richard?"

"I did some asking around," Allan responded, "The natives say that Richard's camp is about twenty miles east of here. And if we were able to find out that information so easily, I'm sure Vaisey was too."

"What of Vaisey?" Robin crossed his arms and focused on the man.

Allan, however, shrugged. "That's the thing. I asked around about that too, since you would think a small, bald man dressed in black surrounded by a legion of soldiers would be memorable, but no one seems to have seen him. He had to come through here to ask about the King's whereabouts. So, he must have paid them all off. It'll be impossible to get any information."

Robin nodded. "Then, we need to set up a trap. To catch him."

"But how?" John asked, "The Sheriff would never be stupid enough to walk into one of our traps."

"He will though, John...Because we have something he wants." He was met with several confused looks around the group before Tuck snapped his fingers.

"Gisborne. He wants Gisborne."

"Yes. Gisborne," Robin agreed and Guy stepped forward into Valeria's peripheral view. He looked at her for a moment but she averted her eyes, too ashamed to look at him. Robin continued, "He wants you. He wants revenge on you. You're a traitor to him. Even if he managed to kill the king, he would come after you next. You betrayed him. He can't let you live. He _will not _let you live."

Guy crossed his arms and sniffed. "So, what's your point, Hood?" His voice sounded dark and thundering to Valeria's ears. It was so different from just last night when he had been so gentle. _" Just please...Say you love me too...my darling." _She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused instead on Guy. "You saying you want me to be the bait in your trap, and then when the Sheriff comes to find me, the traps springs?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Robin flashed a grin, but his eyes were not amused. They were filled with warning. "It's a risk. But we will be right there."

"And ya know we can take on those sodding guards any day," Allan interrupted.

Robin grinned and this time he chuckled a bit. "See? Gisborne, nothing to worry about."

Guy snorted. "Really reassuring, Hood. But...alright. It's the only chance we got." Everyone started nodding their heads in agreement before Guy added in a frightening tone, "But I hope you all know that there is only one thing we can do with the Sheriff." Valeria noticed that he was avoiding looking at her at all costs and that his words sounded forced. "When we trap that monster, we need to be rid of his arse as quickly as possible. And I mean kill him. Then, we stage it as an assassination so Nottingham doesn't get blamed." Everyone was silent, suddenly serious. But he just crossed his arms tighter against his chest.

"We are not going to kill him, Guy-"

"It's the only thing we _can_ do. And if you won't-" his eyes could not help but flit to Valeria real quick before they focused on Robin, "Then I will." His eyes flashed with unadulterated hate, hate that even Robin could not resist.

He nodded slowly and chewed his lip. "Alright. Alright." He looked around at his gang. "When the trap is sprung..." he sighed, "...we kill him."

A shiver ran down Valeria's spine but she said nothing and just continued to twist the ring around her finger.

"Alright then," Robin tried to sound cheery. "Assignments." He cleared his throat. "Allan see what more you can find out about Richard's whereabouts. When he arrived, how long he's been here, what he's been doing. These people must know. John and Much gather some more food, and...here." He handed a couple of small sacks. "Pass out these coins. If anything goes wrong, then at least we have them on our side. Tuck, I need you to go around and see if you can find any evidence of the Sheriff being here. Take these-" he tossed a couple of more sacks to the monk, "-and see if you can't buy some information. Valeria, you can go with him." By then, Much, Allan, and John had left on their assignments. "Unless..." Robin said slowly, "Unless you want to go with Guy..." he cleared his throat, "...somewhere."

Valeria startled from her thoughts again and stopped the movement of her ring. She saw Guy glance at the jewelry adorning her finger and she blushed slightly. Shaking her head, she refused and said, "No, I'll go with Tuck." And her and the monk left.

Robin was silent. Very silent. Too silent. Guy sniffed once and then sighed. Crossing over to the window, he watched as Valeria and Tuck walked down the street. His arms folded over his chest again. "It didn't work. Just so you know."

"Hmm?" Robin feigned ignorance.

"Thank you for the ring. But she wouldn't accept it." Guy let out a long sigh. "She wouldn't accept me."

Robin frowned and walked over to Guy, and then clapped his hand on his shoulder in a compassionate way. "I'm sorry. I really thought that she would if you just promised to change."

"Well, she didn't!" Guy thundered out and Robin couldn't help but flinch. He dropped his hand and watched as the man in black began to pace. "I tried! I tried to show her that I could change! And for what? She finds my feelings offensive. She thinks I am capable of only thinking in terms of possession. She thinks I take pleasure in sending people to an early grave! And I love her! Yet, I love her with all my heart and she still...she still..." Guy collapsed down onto the bed and buried his face into his hands. Not caring that Robin was standing right there, looking at him, silent. Knowing that Guy was in great need of this. Knowing that the man in black had not cried for many years. Knowing that Guy was broken. And so Robin was just there to offer enough strength. A presence. And a silent comfort.

But Guy forgot. Guy forgot that Robin was even there. And he gave into the grief and the loss that clawed at his soul.

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Gosh. This story has been so angsty lately. I promise though. I promise I plan on changing that in a couple of chapters :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_** This chapter is truly the calm before the storm. Join with me as I try to sort through the different emotions and thoughts of the gang while they wait for their enemy to show up!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

"You're sure he'll be 'ere?" Allan asked Robin. They had been waiting for nearly two hours for a sign of a balding man in black to come through those doors. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was silent. How did that expression go? Hmm...silent as tombs. Not a very reassuring thought.

"Look, I told you what I heard the natives say. Vasey is here in this town, and I think we left him a pretty clear message," Tuck responded with an irritated sigh.

Allan smiled his cheeky grin, "Perhaps it was a different white-skinned and bald man that they thought you were referring to."

"Very funny, Allan," Robin responded, "But we know that this is Vasey and that, if he wants Gisborne, he will come where we specified."

"Fine, Robin, fine," the mischief-maker acquiesced. "But just what exactly did you put in your message to him."

Tuck sighed. "You really need to listen better, Allan. Upon finding a man who could give me the information I sought, I sent back a note detailing where he would meet us and what our terms would be. I made sure to specify that Gisborne would be here with us. The Sheriff would be a fool not to come."

"Or a fool in comin'. Ya know...since we're gonna kill 'im anyways." It was silent once again as everyone anxiously anticipated the Sheriff's entrance. Then, Allan spoke up once again. "But, Tuck, ya sure ya gave 'im the right place?" He was answered by annoyed groans from the rest of the gang members and that promptly shut him up.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Much stood next to Robin. His hand was upon the hilt of his sword. It was still tucked neatly into his sheath, but having his fingers caressing it helped to soothe him. As if it provided some menial amount of comfort and security. He looked over at his master to see Robin standing tall, proud, his jaw set in a firm lock, his eyes staring straight at the door, waiting for _his _arrival.

He seemed to be in so much concentration that Much hated to speak up. But he still did. "Robin, do you think-I mean-well, do you think this is right?"  
>Robin turned his head to face the man. "What?" He asked seriously.<p>

"You know...the whole 'killing the Sheriff' plan."

Much watched as his master frowned and shook his head. "I don't know what to think, Much. But I feel Gisborne is right. We have no other choice really."

"But it is not the way. Robin's way. We don't kill."

He shrugged in reply. "I know. But this man _must_ die. After all of the crimes he has committed. He must die." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to the manservant now.

Much noticed and frowned. "You're sure your judgment isn't being clouded?"

"Why would it be?" He said a bit too sharply.

"Because of...well, you know...because of Marian. She died here. Killed. And if you're using that as a reason to justify killing the Sheriff, well then..."

"That has nothing to do with this, Much."

The manservant nodded his head. "Fine, okay." He looked away as if the conversation was ended but Robin looked at him again and sighed.

"I miss her, Much. Being back here...it hurts."

He looked at him with his mouth set in a grim line. "I know, master. Trust me, I know."

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Tuck watched the fair-headed beauty from where he stood, legs a part, hands held in silent prayer before him. Of course, he felt it was nearly impossible to pray at a time like this. Especially when she was present. Always present in his thoughts, if not in body. He had tried with a futile effort to convince Robin that she should stay behind. It had seemed that he had succeeded but the leader still shook his head. "No," he had said, "She is as much a member of this gang as anyone else here. Just because she is a woman, we will not hold her back."

"But Robin-" Tuck had argued.

"We didn't do it with Djaq, and we didn't do it with Marian. We will NOT do it with Valeria." And that was it. The discussion was over.

Looking at her now, Tuck swore, as he had countless times, that he would not let any harm come to her. His alliance may belong to the gang, but he would protect her with his life. And he would put her first before anyone else. This was his own secret mission. He watched as her green eyes sought out Gisborne, standing across the room from her, and the monk sighed. He would protect her, because he doubted once the Sheriff got here, that Guy would be able to.

As far as he knew, the two hadn't even said goodbye. Not that there was any reason to. None of the other gang members had. Because they had never had to before. But this felt different to Tuck, and he couldn't help but feel like perhaps it wasn't the Sheriff who was walking into the trap. Perhaps, it was _them _really who were at risk of being the flies caught in the web. And if that was the case, then everything was about to go really wrong. And he found himself praying, even amidst his tumultuous thoughts and heavy heart, that Guy would be protected. Because if Guy died at the hand of the Sheriff, not only would all of this be for nothing, not only would one of their men be lost, but Valeria would be heartbroken. Heartbroken that the man she loved had died before she had even had the courage to admit her true feelings.

Tuck glanced down at the sudden movement of her hand and he saw her fingers curl so that they could graze the ring upon her finger. He had seen the ring only the day before. It had been one of the first things he had noticed because it had been so out of place. He knew she had never worn it before. But he had no doubt Gisborne had given it to her in an effort to receive her love once again. Tuck sighed. If only she had chosen him over Guy, Valeria would not be in so much pain, and she would have the heart of a man who would love her above everything else. Such were the thoughts of the monk Tuck.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The thoughts of Little John were centered where they always were in the anxious waiting for battle. Upon his wife and son. Because, he knew, that if anything happened to him, if he died at the hands of the enemy, his family would never even know. He was across the sea, had traveled thousands of miles, and was in a foreign and lonely land. It was not where John wanted to die.

To be separated from your loved ones truly was a terrible fate, even worse than dying. It had been nearly three years since he had seen Alice. Her sunny blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes. It was no wonder he had fallen in love with her. Madly so. And then he had let her slip through his fingers, he had abandoned her, and had lost her. Not a day went by when he didn't feel the regret and pain of that decision long ago made.

And his boy. Dear Little John. He had not been there to watch the baby grow up into a young man. He had not been there to teach him how to fish and hunt and how to provide for his future family someday. His son had looked so much like his mother, but acted so much like himself. That's what had frightened him. That's why he had made his son promise that he would protect his mother and not abandon her as he had. But Little John had been more than 'just like him'. He had been honest and good and right.

Little John smiled softly. Alice certainly had done good by her son. Their child was certainly someone he could be proud of.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Valeria smirked to herself. The blood pumped anxiously through her veins. Fear galloped in her blood as she realized that she was going to be facing Vasey. The man who had captured and imprisoned her. The man who had tried and nearly succeeded in raping her. It should have been a scary prospect, but she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be at that moment than with Robin Hood's gang, awaiting battle.

Some of the other gang members looked nervous our doubtful, as if the plan wouldn't work. But she had full confidence. Maybe because of Robin's assurance. Maybe because she felt secure when Guy was around. Either way, she knew that this was the day that Vasey would pay for all of the wrong-doing he had committed, not just to her, but to everyone around him.

Valeria hesitated glancing at Guy. He was stoic, standing straight and proud. His face was scruffed-up from not having been shaved, but she didn't mind. He looked so handsome, standing at the ready, near the front of the group, ready to face his demon. But she frowned. Was it right to kill the Sheriff? Guy had spoken as if it was the _only _thing the outlaws could do. But she tried not to dwell on it. She didn't want to be angry at him at a time like this.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Little John shifting beside her and she turned to look at him. He was smiling down at her with compassion twinkling in his eyes. "He'll be fine, ya know."

Valeria blushed when she realized the man had caught her staring at Gisborne. She nodded her head softly. "I know. But what if something goes wrong?"

The burly man frowned slightly and whispered back, "Then, perhaps you should say what you need to say to him before the Sheriff arrives."

"I have nothing to say to him," she replied softly as she glanced at Guy out of the corner of her eye.

Little John grinned slightly. "Now, I highly doubt that. The ring on your finger is enough to cause confusion in all of us, most of all yourself."

Valeria felt the ring underneath the tips of her fingers. It was a comfort having it on her finger, and it soothed her churning stomach. "Guy gave it to me. As a promise."

"And you accepted it?"

She shrugged. "Kind of just a mistake. He gave it to me and when I ran off I forgot to give it back."

"Sounds like perhaps it wasn't a mistake after all," John pointed out and then Valeria and he were silent.

XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx

Guy let his head bow down and his eyes close. It was absolutely silent, his mind was positively blank. That was good. It was never a good thing to have a clouded mind when going into battle. If you could call this a battle. He was confident they would win.

He frowned as he looked back up. He couldn't see Valeria from where he stood in front of her, unless he blatantly turned his head, which he would not do. He could feel her eyes staring at him, though, piercing through his jacket. She was his only concern. He was worried for her safety and her protection. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. If something happened to him, highly unlikely but not impossible, he would regret no longer being there to protect her. But then again, he was reassured that she would be in good hands.

Robin Hood would protect her for as long as she decided to stay with them. And he knew that monk, Tuck, his teeth gritted as he thought of him, would protect her with his life. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was in love with the girl. But Guy did not believe Valeria returned the feelings. He scoffed inwardly. But the man shouldn't take it personally, the woman made it a habit to spurn the affections of everyone who offered her their heart.

He had really thought that Valeria was the one. The one whom he could spend the rest of his life with in peace and quiet. He had imagined a house on the outskirts of the town, near the forest. There would be a barn with animals inside. He could hear the shouts of six little ones running through the meadow near their home, three girls and three boys. Valeria would come out of the door, very pregnant with a seventh. He would take her up in his arms and kiss her with all of the love he could muster.

But alas, that was the fantasy of a brooding man. Nothing more. And it would never come to pass.

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

_** And I've got a favor to ask of all of you! A week ago, some disgusting, perverted person left me nine or so reviews on this story. They are filthy, rude, inappropriate. Bordering on pornographic. This guy should NOT be allowed to terrorize anymore sites. I work hard on this story and what do I get? This guy coming in here, ruining it, messing up its image. Please, if you could all flag him and report him to fanfiction. I hope that if we get enough people to report him, he will be taken off the site altogether. Many thanks to Jillian, for already doing so! Please, guys, this would mean so much to me! Because it really has me upset. **_


	33. Chapter 33

_** So, ya'll remember about those disgusting reviews left on this story? They had also been left on the stories of two other fanfiction friends that I know of, all Robin Hood stories. That seemed to be his target. I haven't seen the guy anywhere else on Fanfiction as of late, but I regret to say that the reviews have not been taken down. But, there's nothing left to be done. I want to thank all of you for flagging those reviews and trying to help. There were many of you who did so and it meant the world to me!**_

_** ALSO.**_

_** IMPORTANT:**_

_** I wanted to get your guys' opinion before I decided. As a lot of you know, I am losing interest in this story fast. I have other projects that I really want to work on, I've got other stories in my head just waiting to be written. This story only has six more chapters left, but it seems like it is taking forever to actually get there. So. I've thought of a solution, but I don't know what you guys are gonna think.**_

_** My solution is that I let my best friend Emma take over the rest of this story. She has said that she would be more than willing to fill in my shoes, and it would be such a big help. Her mom said awhile back that she was not aloud to get an account on this site, but we figured this would be a great way for her to get feedback on her writing. And it would save me the stress. Don't worry. Everything she wrote would be what I told her. AND. It would all go through me, everything. I would be in charge of proofreading and adding anything that needed to be added.**_

_** So, what do you guys think about this solution? I know it wouldn't be me writing, but the uploads would be a lot sooner, and you wouldn't have to wait so long...**_

_** Let me know in the reviews or PM me. Your thoughts and concerns mean the world to me. I want to make sure that I put all of you guys first. I want you to be happy, even if that means I continue writing this story.**_

_** OK. So I'm done writing this extremely long introduction. (Sorry about that!) Enjoy this chapter! Hope it lives up to your expectations.**_

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

__BANG... BANG

Robin drew the string of his bow taut, pointing it at the door.

Guy readied his sword.

Much and Allan lunged into their battle positions.

Little John gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white.

Tuck held the cross-like weapon that hung at his hip.

Valeria's fingers closed around the dagger she had been given.

And they all waited. They all knew that someone was here. Someone was coming. They had made sure that the lobby of the small inn was empty of all guests. They had even removed the inn-keeper from the premises. There would be no casualties of the natives today, not if Robin Hood and his men could help it.

"Alright, men, this is it," Robin whispered, "Remember. Do not fight them unless it is absolutely necessary. We are meant to strike a deal, not kill."

"Except for the Sheriff," Allan muttered.

Robin exhaled in response and jerked his head in a nod.

Then, the doors opened, and in walked Vasey, surrounded by ten soldiers, dressed in their usual armor and black chain-mail. Helmets covered all parts of their faces, except for their eyes. They all held their swords at the ready, but the Sheriff entered empty-handed. A broad grin was on his face.

"Hood, Hood, Hood," he greeted, "We haven't seen each other in months, and this is how we must meet?"

"This is far from a social call, Vasey. We know you're planning on killing the King."

Robin was met with a chuckle. "It's ironic, isn't it, Hood? How we find ourselves back here for the same exact reasons as the last time."

"Last time we won." Hood smirked.

"Yeah, well, that was last time," Vasey pointed out, "And you do remember the cost of your win, hmm? Don't you, Hood? Dear Lady Marian." He shook his head in mock remorse before adding, "So tragic."

Robin bared his teeth to keep calm. His body became stiff with tension. "This time it'll be different. There will be no casualties, and you will spare the King."

"Oh, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

The Sheriff spread his lips apart and licked his front teeth, crossing his arms behind his back at the same time. "And do you have anything to offer me in exchange for such a big deal?"

Robin chuckled. "The chance to escape tyranny."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that? Tyranny's fun, Hood. Don't you think, Gisborne?" The Sheriff turned his attention upon the man in black, standing at the front of the pack, nothing but a sword to protect him from his demon. He did not answer, just stared stonily ahead.

The Sheriff hummed and nodded before taking a closer step towards Guy. The outlaws all stiffened their muscles, awaiting an attack, but none came. Their weapons remained tightly held in their fisted hands.

"What are you doing here, Gisborne? With them? Hmm?" He came so close to Guy that they could feel each others' breath on their skin. "You don't belong here, Guy. You never have. Never will." His voice was soft as velvet but slippery like a snake's. "The only place you will ever be truly accepted is with me. Come on." He nodded his head towards the door and waited for the man in black to respond.

When he finally did, his voice was dark and menacing, filled with anger and hurt. "Because I am not like you." Guy looked up to meet the Sheriff in the eyes. "Not anymore."

"Come, come. That's just a lie."

"No more talk," he growled in response, "You. Will. Not. Kill. The. King."

"Oh?" Vasey mocked before shouting, "And who's gonna stop me?!"

Then, Robin spoke up. "We are." Just as he said this, he let an arrow loose and it struck one of the soldiers in the gut. The man fell into a heap on the ground.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Allan and Much both ran to meet the onslaught of guards rushing at them. They both incapacitated two in mere seconds. When Valeria looked next to her, she saw that Tuck was battling with a third, and then she watched as John hit his staff upon one of the soldier's heads. The metal resounded and she did not envy the splitting headache the man would have when he woke up. _If_ he woke up.

Then. A loud shout was heard. Mere seconds had passed since the first arrow had flown. Valeria nearly screamed when she turned around to find the source of the shout. It was the Sheriff, calling for silence. He was standing up, and at his feet, knelt Gisborne. Vasey held a dagger to his neck and his eyes gleamed with sickening glee.

"Really? Is violence the way to go? Can't we all just talk like civilized gentleman?"

When the other outlaws saw that Guy was being held tightly by Vasey, they all ceased their fighting. The soldiers, too, stopped.

Robin help up one hand as a motion for Vasey to stop. "Now, take it easy. There is no reason to kill him."

"No reason?" Vasey chuckled before reverting back to an angry persona, instantly screaming out, "NO REASON?! This man betrayed me. Left me. When I needed him most. And he ran off to serve my enemy. That, Hood," he spat out, "Gives me all the reason in the world. I want my revenge, Hood. I want him dead more than I want anyone else dead, even more than the bloody King!"

It was quiet, deathly silent. Robin was trying to wrack his brain to find a solution, to get Guy out of the Sheriff's fatal reach, but there was none. The gang stood anxiously by. Valeria's face had gone pale white, but she did not say anything, nor did she move.

Then, Vasey spoke again, this time with a sinister grin. "You love your King so much, Hood. You would do anything for him. I have a deal then. Gisborne for dear, ol' Richard. Hm? What do you say?"

"What are you saying exactly?"  
>He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's rather simple really. I'll spare your King in exchange for me being able to kill Gisborne right here, right now."<p>

Robin was silent.

"Oh come on, Hood!" The Sheriff cried out. "This is your mortal enemy. You should be rejoicing!"

The outlaw shook his head. "He's not my enemy anymore, he's my friend, and my partner." He looked over at Guy and watched as the man's face became covered with confusion and disbelief at the admittance.

"La-di-dah-di-dah. How does the expression go? 'Cry me a river'? Yes, I think that's it. Stop being so sentimental, Hood. You came here to save your King. So...Save him."

Robin chuckled but it was not full of mirth. "You're really not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"Oh there's always a choice. You can sit here while I go and kill Richard, or you can let go of your dearly beloved 'friend' and let me have my revenge." Vasey raised his eyebrows. "What'll it be?"

Hood shook his head. "No-" he began to say before he was interrupted.

"Robin," Guy called out, "Don't."

The outlaw looked at him strangely as he asked, "Why? Do you want to die?"

"We swore, when we came here, that we would protect the King at all costs. If this is protecting him, then let me die."

"No. It doesn't have to be this way, Gisborne, we can figure this out!" Robin cried adamantly.

Guy chuckled but his voice was sour. "You can't save everyone, Hood. It's just not possible."

"I can save you."

"Want to tell me how?" He raised an eyebrow and was met with silence. He took that as his answer and nodded his head. "Well, then-"  
>"Why?" Robin asked abruptly and met Guy's eye again. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

He smirked. "If you mean that it's not usually my habit to take the hero's way out, Hood, I-"

"No. I'm just asking."

Guy sighed then and in a quiet voice responded. "I have nothing. No family. No wealth. No power. No life. Why shouldn't it be me? The man who has no ties? I have nothing to live for." When he said this, his eyes briefly flickered to Valeria's and her heart lurked. _Oh my god._

Guy went on. "Just, Robin, if you could do one thing for me?" The outlaw nodded. "Tell the King of what I did. So that the Gisborne name can be cleansed of all the filth I have put upon it. Tell the King that I lived in shame, but that now I die proud. Tell him...I am free." And with that, he was silent, awaiting the death blow from the Sheriff.

Valeria could not tear her eyes away, away from the man who was sacrificing his life for King and country. The same man who had murdered William in cold blood. How could they be one and the same? The brutal and the hero? How was it possible? Her eyes pricked with tears.

"Robin," she finally spoke, "Isn't there anything you can do?" Her voice was urgent, pleading. She was begging. There _had _to be _something _that could be done.

The outlaw shook his head, his face already looking haggard with the grief of losing one of the gang. "This is what he wants, Valeria. This is how he wants to die."

"No," she shook her head, not willing to believe it. "No!" She shouted and rushed forward, only to have Tuck's arms wrap around her and pull her back. "He can't die," she pleaded again, "You can't let him!"

"Valeria," Robin responded in a calming voice, "This is his choice. At least let him die with honor."

This seemed to stop her thrashing and Tuck's arms loosened around her waist. She looked from Robin and then to Guy. His eyes were pleading with her to understand. And she did. "Alright," her voice cracked, "But let me at least tell him something." She looked to Tuck and he released her. She took a few steps forward but was careful to maintain a good distance between her and the Sheriff.

She slowly knelt down on the ground so that Guy's eyes were level with hers. She didn't lose contact with those blue orbs, nor did she waver. Her breath hitched but then she forced herself to calm.

"Guy of Gisborne, I was a fool. I know that now. Whatever got into me to think that you were not worthy of me, to think that you hadn't changed, I will never know. I saved you, all those months ago, gave you a second chance at life, and you are right. When you made one mistake, I shunned you. I'm sorry. So..." she took a deep breath, "Don't ever think that you have nothing to live for. Because you have me. And I know it's too late now, but I can't let you die without knowing how much I truly, really love you."

He quirked his lips into the soft smile he reserved only for her. "For real?"

She let out a shaky laugh as a tear crept down her cheek. "For real." And then, she watched as his whole face lit up with inexplicable joy. She had never seen his eyes so bright, his lips so wide with a smile, or his demeanor so changed as she did then. He looked ready to take on the world.

And then, the Sheriff spoke again and she couldn't help but choke back a sob. Their one moment was over. Guy was going to die. "So dramatic, I think I'm going to puke promptly when this is all over. To think, Gisborne, you found love, and now you lose it," he jabbed wickedly, "Now you die."

But before Vasey could slash the man's throat, Guy quickly grabbed the sword at his side, whipped around in the Sheriff's arms and stabbed him in the chest. He watched as Vasey sunk to the floor, a look of shock written on his face. He groped at the sword protruding from his stomach.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I were you. It'll hurt like hell." Guy grinned. He turned around to see that the other outlaws had quickly dispatched of the four remaining guards. "Looks like your gonna lose," he whispered to the dying man.

"What changed you, Gisborne?" Vasey asked, looking stupefied.

Guy leaned down just far enough so that the man could hear him whispering, "I found something to live for. Finally."

"Too bad you won't have long to live then," the Sheriff replied cryptically, leaving Guy confused until he felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his side. Vasey slumped to the ground, eyes bloodshot and open, blood flowing freely from his wound. Dead. Gone.

But when Gisborne looked down he saw that the Sheriff's dagger was sticking out from his side. He removed the blade and cried out in pain.

"Gisborne, are you okay?" Robin asked with concern.

Guy nodded, all the while gritting his teeth. "It's not very deep, I just need something to stop the-" Guy fell over and he heard Valeria shout and he saw her rush to his side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She took his hand and held it tightly. "What is it, Robin?"

Hood knelt down and examined the blade. That's when he saw it. The ill-foreboding treachery. "It's poison. And it looks like it's fast-moving. Maybe an hour or two." He bowed his head and then hit the ground so hard with his knuckles, moaning in both pain and frustration.

But Valeria didn't care. "No...no, he can't. Not now. Not when I just got you." She ran her hands along his cheeks, earning a small smile from him.

"You've always had me. You just didn't know it." Then, unconsciousness took him away from her and he went limp in her arms.

"What can we do, Robin? Hm?" Much asked anxiously.

"There's nothing."

"There's gotta be something! Somewhere we can take him!"

Robin's head cocked upwards and he looked over at his men. "Actually, there might be. And we may just get there in time. John. Tuck," he ordered the men, "Go saddle up the horses. We're gonna pay a little visit to Will and Djaq."

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Hope you liked it!**_

_** And please remember to let me know what you think about my friend Emma taking over this story! Thank you!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_** Hello!**_

_** So, it's still me, Ariana, writing this story. Upon reflection, Emma realized that perhaps it wouldn't be best if she took over the story. Thus, I am still in charge. Which, upon reflection, I realize that I am perfectly fine with! It would have been a strange thing to see the story that I have been writing for close to a year fall into the hands of someone else.**_

_** In short, I'm glad that I'm the one who is going to finish this story. I'm hoping to do so as soon as possible, and by my count, there should only be five or six chapters left. **_

_** Sorry, if this caused any alarm or confusion :)**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__After Robin Hood and the gang had left them, Will and Djaq had never looked back and had never regretted their decision to stay in the Holy Land. Sure, there were some days when they missed the adventures of Sherwood Forest, the escapades in Nottingham Castle, and the downright camaraderie of the camp. But Djaq was home. With the hot sand and the cool nights. With the air smelling of exotic spice and wind and dirt and sweat. For Will, it had taken several months to get used to the change of culture. After all, it was no surprise that the English were nothing like the Arabs. But Djaq was happy, which made him happy. He regretted nothing.

For a little over a year they had spent their lives just outside the town of Acre. They had been staying with Balaam, Djaq's father-figure of sorts, who had housed the gang when they had first come to the Holy Land. But soon after Robin had left, Balaam had died, and for all Djaq's medical knowledge, she couldn't save him. So, they lived in the house now, having inherited it from Balaam. It was just the right size for them and for any future children they should have.

Will was still a carpenter. He would spend his days building tables and chairs and chests. Then, each weekend, he and Djaq would make the thirty minute trek to Acre and he would sell his craftsmanship and Djaq would sell her medicinal remedies. All in all, they made enough money to live comfortably, but not extravagantly. It was just the way they liked it. Peaceful. Quiet. Laid back.

Djaq stood in the hallway of the home now, watching all of the birds from within their cages. After Balaam had died, she hadn't the heart to set them free. They were so beautiful, so white, and pure. They gave her joy.

"You never grow tired of them, do you?" A voice spoke from behind her. It was female.

Djaq smile softly and placed the dove she was holding in her arms back into its cage. She shook her head. "Of course not. Just look at them."

The woman didn't respond, only nodded her head and re-wrapped the red scarf around her head. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now, but thank you."

"You should sit down. It is not good to be constantly on your feet in your condition."

Djaq turned to her and smirked. "Now who has become the doctor of the family?"

Laughter met Djaq's ears. "I was taught well."

"Indeed. Where is Will?"

"I am right here," his voice spoke very close to her cheek and she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"You two are relentless!" Djaq cried out in mock exasperation. "You would think I had an impediment with the way you two carry on."

Will kissed her lightly on her lips then. "Is it wrong for me to be concerned?" He raised an eyebrow.

Before Djaq could answer there was a knock on the door. _Strange_. Since they never ever had visitors. Unless it was a young child selling goods to make a few extra coins. Will released her and went to answer the door, while the other woman disappeared. But none of them could have been prepared for what they saw next...

…...

"Robin?" Djaq asked in awe as she came up from behind Will, the man's body standing still, face gone pale, as if he had seen a ghost. "Is it really you?"

The outlaw smirked, "'Ello to you too, Djaq." Then, he rushed in to embrace the Arab woman tightly, withdrawing quickly. "Ah, perhaps I shouldn't hold you too close, eh?" He motioned to the growing bump of her stomach and grinned. "Congratulations." Then, turning to Will, he wrapped his arms around the slender, still stunned, man, "Nice to see you again, mate."

"What brings you here?" Will managed to ask.

Then, Robin's face sobered. "_That _is a long story. Which I will tell you later. For now, I have a new patient for you, Djaq." Then, he stepped aside so that the couple could see the man in black being carried by both Little John and Allan.

"Gisborne?" Will's face contorted into confusion. "What the 'ell is Gisborne doing here?"

"That's part of the long story I was telling you about. But, he's dying, Djaq. He was stabbed with a poisoned blade and it's moving fast."

Djaq nodded her head, but she still looked a bit skeptical. What was Gisborne doing here? And why did Robin want her to save him? The thoughts could wait though. She motioned for the others to enter the home. She gave a huge grin to each and every passing member of the gang. Much even wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She laughed in greeting. But there was one person she didn't recognize. A girl with strawberry blonde hair. She looked distressed and couldn't even manage to smile at Djaq.

"Please, right this way." The woman motioned down the hall to a small room. Apparently, it was her medicinal room. Various roots hung from the ceiling. There were vials arranged on a table against the wall. It looked very much like the room she had had in the camp.

"I see you've been busy, Djaq," Robin appraised as he looked at the different remedies within the room.

"Medicine is my life, Robin," she replied, "I help those who are sick."

He nodded. "Including Gisborne?" The man in mention groaned as he was placed onto the bed in the corner.

"Including Gisborne," she repeated as she walked over to the unconscious man. She lifted his eyelids up to stare at his eyes. They were bloodshot. His breathing was erratic. He was sweating. Her eyes landed on his wound. It was a gruesome sight and it stank horribly. It was still oozing deep red blood. Much of it had crusted around the stab wound. And a horrible black liquid had penetrated deep into his skin. Djaq wasted no time in removing his leather jacket and his shirt so that she could see the wound without any hindrance of clothing. She nearly gasped. Spidery veins of black were spreading from the wound and across his skin, edging closer and closer to their final and most deadly destination: the heart.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About an hour."

She shook her head. "The poison is moving very fast."

"How fast?" But the voice was not Robin's. It belonged to Valeria. And she looked even more worried now that she could see the wound in all of its terrible reality.

"If I don't work now, he will die within the hour."

"Then do something!" Valeria pleaded urgently.

Who was this girl? Djaq was puzzled. That she should be so distressed over Guy of Gisborne. "I'm sorry, but until I know what the poison is, I can do nothing."

"And will it take long to find out?"  
>"Judging by the speed of the poison, the color, and the smell, my best guess would be that it's hemlock. Not a lot though, more than likely because the stabber wanted the death to be prolonged and painful."<p>

Robin sighed, "That would be the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff? He is here?" Her eyes widened.

"He's dead now, thanks to Guy."

"Gisborne killed him?" Robin just nodded. Djaq was more confused than ever now. But she had to focus. "Alright then, I will need -" Her voice failed her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her skin suddenly becoming very green. Robin grabbed onto her arm and looked at her with concern. She tried to steady her breathing but only succeeded in gagging even more.

She felt sick to her stomach. "I'm sorry. It's the pregnancy. Makes me nauseous."

"But how do you treat your other patients, then?"

"Well, I usually have an assistant who does all of the work."

"Then, can't you just fetch the assistant?" Valeria pushed.

Djaq just shook her head. "I don't think that's -"

"_Please._" Valeria's voice was so desperate and pleading that Djaq couldn't help but nod her head. Her hands were splayed on her stomach as she walked to the doorway and called out to Will. Her voice dropped to a whisper and then she stopped speaking as Will interjected, clearly arguing with her.

"He's going to die if she doesn't," the gang heard her hiss under her breath and then she left the room, unable to bear the stench of Gisborne's wound any longer.

Only seconds later, steps could be heard and a woman appeared. Her head was covered in a red scarf but her complexion was not that of the Arabs. It was white like the English. And her eyes were green, so familiar and so warm.

Robin Hood nearly collapsed to the floor as his breathing became shaky. His face became white as a sheet. This time because he _was_ seeing a ghost.

"Marian?"

_**XxxxXXXxXXxxXXxx**_

_** Review, lovelies! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this coming week :) Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_** First of all, thanks to all of those who continue to follow and review this story...you guys mean so much to me!**_

_** Second of all, and probably most importantly, I have begun a collaboration account with the remarkably talented author lightinside. It is called TheBeautyWithinTheBeasts. And, together, her and I have started writing a Sherlock/OC story. You all should really look it up! It's called 'Only Human', and I guarantee that it will not disappoint!**_

_** Anyways, MARIAN IS FREAKIN' ALIVE!**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__"Marian?" Robin Hood nearly collapsed to the floor as his breathing became shaky. His face became white as a sheet. This time because he _was_ seeing a ghost. "What is this? Who are you?" For how could he honestly be asked to believe that the woman who was standing before him was really his wife, the woman whom he had watched die nearly a year ago in the harsh desert of the Holy Land?

"All will be explained," she replied in somewhat of a cold tone, void of any emotion that would betray how she was feeling at seeing the face of her lost love. She, instead, walked over to Guy and began to examine. "But I cannot tell you anything until I have helped him."

Robin swung around and slammed a fist into the wall. "I don't believe this!" He barely was able to keep his voice from rising to the point of screaming. "What the _hell _is this trickery? Who the _hell_ are you? And what the _hell_ do you hope to gain?!"

"Robin," her voice was calm and gentle, it sounded just like his Marian, his dead Marian. "You must calm yourself."

He scoffed at her and then turned to his gang. "Do you see her too?" He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Or have I officially gone crazy?"

Much shook his head. "She is there, master. And it is Marian. I don't know how, but it's definitely her."

The outlaw was at a complete loss for words as he turned to look at Marian, this time closer. She was dressed in the style of the Arab people with a scarf around her neck, but she certainly looked like his Marian. Unwilling to hear anymore, he shook his head and muttered, "I don't believe this. Any of it," before he stormed out of the room.

If Marian was upset by his behavior, she didn't show it. She merely ushered everyone else out of the room. She ignored the startled looks of the men around her and then she shut the door. The girl, the one she didn't recognize, was still there, but she didn't even try to remove her. Besides, another woman's hand might come in handy. "So, it's poison then?" Marian asked and Valeria nodded her head.

"Djaq thinks it's hemlock."

Marian leaned over the bed and sniffed at the wound. Her face twisted at the pungent smell and then she nodded. "It would seem she was right."

"So?" Valeria asked, impatiently, "What can be done?"

"You have to understand that poison is a tricky thing. It's not a mere wound that needs stitching. I can help him, but it is possible that the poison has spread too far already."

"But you will try?"

Marian nodded her head. "Of course." Her eyes fell upon the face of Guy of Gisborne and she gently stretched out a hand to stroke back the dirty locks of black hair from his face. "Of course I will," she repeated more softly and then turned to Valeria so abruptly that the girl nearly startled. "I will make a poultice that hopefully will draw the poison away from the heart."

"And then what?"

"And then, I'm afraid, we wait. Hemlock poisoning is a very serious thing. It travels through the body and can affect the lungs. If this happens, he will die of suffocation. And if it reaches his heart before this, well, then..." And she left her sentence at that. There was nothing else to be said and so she walked over to the table and began to create the poultice.

Valeria was silent for many minutes before she decided to sit down upon the edge of the bed. It was either that or pace all about the room. With the hem of her skirt, she managed to dab at his sweating forehead and chest, all the while her own chest was filled with the ramming of her heart. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. _She _had to help him. She chanced a look over at the strange woman, the marvel of a woman. Her back was facing Valeria. "So, you're the Lady Marian, then?"

"I'm afraid there is no room for titles here in Acre, but yes, I am she."

"And you are alive?" Valeria marveled, "How is that possible? I thought Guy killed you?"

"He tried, but failed. As to how I am still here, there is a place and time for that story. But not now." Her hands worked feverishly to grind the spices between the mortar and pestle. "And what about you?" She turned to glance Valeria's way and could see the tender way in which the girl was tending to the ill man. "How did you come to know Robin?"

Valeria shrugged. "That too is a long story. But I knew Guy before I joined Robin's gang. We kind of came to Robin together."

"And do you two get along? I mean, you and Guy?"

"Yes, I s'pose we do. When he's not infuriating the hell out of me." A bit of amusement crept into her voice then. It was true. It seemed this man lived to do just that. And right now, she would gladly accept that if only he could become well again.

Marian, ever the blunt one, turned around, with the poultice in hand, and asked, "Do you love him?"

The question left Valeria momentarily startled. Of course, she had admitted it before the gang, before Guy, and even before the bloody Sheriff. But to be asked that question now, it felt strange to her. She merely nodded her head and added, "With all my heart."

"And does he feel the same way for you?"

"Yes, he does," Valeria tried to keep her voice from shaking. She leaned down and gently kissed Guy on the forehead. "That is why he must live." Turning to look at Marian, she pleaded with all her heart and soul, "You_ must _help him."

Marian smiled softly. "I will try my very best. Let's just hope this works." And with that, she laid the poultice on top of Guy's wound. Sighing, she looked at the girl. "Now, my only fear is what is waiting for me outside those doors." If there was any time that Marian had been this frightened, she couldn't remember, but she bore it well.

Valeria didn't say anything more. She just settled herself beside Guy, and then Marian silently left the room.

The moment she stepped over the threshold, six pairs of eyes greeted hers and she found herself feeling as if she was being thoroughly scrutinized by everyone in the room. But the one person she most desperately wanted to speak to was not there.

"Where is he?" She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

Everyone was silent. Djaq was the first one to speak. "He is outside."

Marian dipped her head in thanks before practically running out the front door. The sight of him affronted her. Sure, he was nearly thirty feet away, but she was looking upon the love that she had lost, the man she had thought she would never see again. She began to approach him. From behind, he looked as if he was standing tall and proud. But she knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would see the brokenness that would cut deep into her own heart. Gathering all of the courage that she possessed, Marian managed to swallow the large lump in her throat and walk towards her greatest hardship yet: the explanation of her falsehood.

She wanted to be the first to speak. To say anything. But no words could find their way from her brain to her lips.

So, Robin spoke instead. "How is this even possible?" He turned to face her and she to him. "How can I even believe that this is you?" Marian just averted her eyes until she felt movement beside her, in front of her, touching her. When she looked at him, she saw that he was removing the red scarf from around her head. It fell down into the hot sand and her brown curls started to fly in the wind of Acre. Tears filled Robin's eyes, but none fell, as he looked upon the woman that was truly alive. His fingers trailed down her skin and he knew she was real. That it was no apparition and no ghost. "How is this possible?" Robin choked back a sob.

"That is a long story..."

"You tell me now," he demanded of her and she nodded, unable to refuse. His fingers stopped stroking her cheeks and fell back to his side.

"Very well. Guy stabbed me and the sword went right through me, but it did not come out on the other side. Djaq and I believe that this is what saved my life."

He shook his head. "But you were dead, Marian. I watched you die!"

"I pulled the sword out. You thought I died. Everyone thought I died. But the pain had merely caused me to become unconscious, nothing more. Guy's sword was large, but it was thin. Therefore, the wound was deep, but it was not wide. The pressure within me was enough to keep the blood from flowing too heavily out of my body. When you all took me back to Bassam's, here, Will and Djaq were to prepare my body for burial. I woke up then. Djaq calls it a pure miracle."

Robin looked stern and thoughtful, his arms crossed over his chest. So far, all of this made enough sense for him to believe it rather easily. What he couldn't understand was why he had been left to believe that she had died!

She licked her lips and continued. "It was my idea not to tell you. Djaq and Will wanted to and argued hard with me, but I needed you to think I was dead."

"And why the hell is that?!" Robin couldn't keep from shouting at her. Marian didn't even flinch. She would have been foolish to expect that he would not raise his voice towards her.

"Because I realized something, something that I've known for some time, but didn't want to acknowledge. When I died, I couldn't ignore it anymore. You will put me before anyone else. Before your enemies, before England, even before the bloody King! You proved that when you came rushing to my side instead of chasing after the Sheriff and Gisborne. You could never save England and the King if I was constantly there. I was a distraction."

"You were nothing of the sort!"

She sighed in exasperation. "With me around you would never put England first, and England needs to be at the top of your attention if it stands any chance at escaping tyranny. I was slowing you down. I was distracting you. And I knew that if I lived, you would hunt Gisborne down until you killed him."

"Which I tried to do..."

"Yes, but, now you are comrades, friends! Even back then, I saw the possibility of that, and I saw the wonder in it. But there was one thing keeping you two from getting over your differences. And that was me. If I were dead, sure you would be hell-bent on killing him, but I hoped that you would be better than that. And that when Guy needed a second chance, you would give it to him in my absence. And you did. And the two of you working together is the most powerful asset England could ever had!"

Robin could scarcely believe this. "So you did all this to create an understanding between me and Gisborne?"

"It was the only way to save England. And look now! The Sheriff is killed and the King is safe, all because you two worked together for the same end. I know I can never apologize for what I did. Believe me, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, to lose you." Marian slowly, experimentally, wrapped a hand around the nape of Robin's neck. "But I knew that England needed to be put first. I was willing to make my sacrifice for the good of the nation."

"And for that, I can forgive you." Robin spoke those breathtaking words and Marian's breath was literally taken away.

"How can you forgive me?"

Robin brought his hands up to once again stroke her cheeks. "Because you are my wife. I married you, and I promised you 'till death do us part'. And I plan on keeping that promise until death truly takes you away from me. Just promise me you will ever do this again. I couldn't deal with it a second time."

And for the first time since she had seen him again, Marian smiled. Truly smiled. The kind of smile that made Robin smile with wonderful joy. His Marian was alive! And she was speaking! "I promise, my husband."

And they sealed that promise with a kiss.

_**XxxxxXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Marian is alive and Robin has found his happy ending! But all is far from settled. Can Guy be saved or will he perish?**_

_** And please don't forget to check out that new story 'Only Human'. I know you all are going to love it! I know I do! And make sure to follow it and leave a review!**_

_** Thank you, my lovelies :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_** This might very well be the last chapter, my lovelies. I've got a wonderful way I want to finish this story, and I think I can put it into this right here. The journey of These Silent Words is about to be completed.**_

_** Apart of me is rejoicing and another is sad that it is ending. I started writing this story nearly a year ago. I can't believe it's been so long. But this story will always have a special place in my heart. It dared me to do something different. To create my very own original character that could be the believable love interest of Guy, someone who could make him change and who could redeem him far more than Marian ever could have. **_

_** This story, apart from what it has taught me, is also my most well-received fic, as well as being my most popular story. It is the one that has garnered the most response. I have had several of you following and reviewing from the very beginning. It is all of you who have kept me strong and motivated enough to finish this story. You wouldn't let me quit, even with all of the writer's block and the lack of motivation. That has been my greatest lesson, taught by all of you. **_

_** I am grateful to you, and I am very proud of this story.**_

_** Now begins the final chapter of These Silent Words.**_

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

__Guy had been asleep for two days. Two long days full of anxiety, pressure, and fear that the man in black would never wake up after all. Any time he became even minutely quieter, Valeria would hold her breath as she would check his pulse, pleading silent prayers at a rapid speed. He needed to be alright. He _needed _to be. For her. And for himself. There was still so much he could do with his newly revived soul. The world would lose something great if Guy of Gisborne did not fight the deadly poison flowing through his veins.

Every time Marian came to check on the pace of the poison, it seemed to have receded slightly, until there were very few black and spidery veins running across his bare abdomen. But, he still had yet to wake up. Marian had told Valeria that that was the most crucial thing. The poison may be gone, but if his body was too weak, then it would all be for naught. He would die anyway. If he didn't wake up soon.

Valeria heard a groan, what she would call an answer to prayer in later years. She turned her head to look down at the man who was indeed stirring, as if awakening from a mere slumber. She scooted closer to him, heart hammering in her chest, and grasped at his hand, offering her strength and her eternal support.

The moment his eyes opened, Valeria felt all new life spring forth through her body, along with an all new hope.

"Valeria?" He squinted hard. "What happened?"

She could barely contain a cry of jubilation as she explained. "The blade the Sheriff stabbed you with was covered in poison. You almost died."

He blinked again and this time, his vision was not blurred. He saw her sitting there, and the large grin of her lips gave him strength. "Even with all my past wrongs and guilt, I don't think I could be so unlucky." Guy placed his hand upon hers, the same one that was already gripping his other hand. "I don't want to die. I've got far too much to live for now."

"And would one of those things be me?" She asked sweetly.

"You know it," his voice was hoarse, whether or not because he was still weak, she did not know, but it made tremors run through her body. "We've wasted far too much time as it is. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Valeria leaned forward, so very close to him, and he felt her hot breath course across his lips as she muttered, "Then, I accept," before she covered his mouth with her own and gave into the love between them, the love that had been so evident from the very beginning. They had both been blind. But there was nowhere to hide now, and neither _wanted_ to hide. They were eternally happy.

A creak of a floor board and Valeria had withdrawn to look behind her. She smiled at the new company before turning back to Guy. "Now, I think there's someone who wants to see you." Before he could say anything else, she gave him another smoldering kiss, short but filled with all the passion they could both summon. Then, Valeria stood up and exited the room, leaving in her wake, someone new.

She stepped forward and watched as the man's eyes became wide with shock, half glazed as if in a dream. His voice caught in his throat. How could she be standing there? Right there, before him? He would've thought this was just another dream, if Valeria hadn't also affirmed her presence. How...? He pushed past the dryness in his throat. "Marian?" His voice sounded so shaky and so weak to her ears, it nearly made her sick. Already, he looked close to heavy tears.

She swallowed down all apprehension and approached him, sitting down in the chair that Valeria had occupied only seconds ago. She hummed in agreement. "Yes, Guy, it's me."

"I don't believe you. I saw you die!" He was growing more and more hysterical by the second. "I killed you! You can't be here, you can't!"

"Guy," she spoke softly, but firmly, trying to calm him with her voice, "I know what you saw and I know what you did. But there is more to this story than you know."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Why, Marian?" The man sounded so pathetic. He looked at her and she saw that his eyes were swimming with fresh tears. "Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to bring me this new guilt?"

"Just..." she sighed, "Listen, Guy, and all will be explained." He still looked apprehensive, but he was silent and she began her story. She told all that she had to Robin. She recounted of how he had nearly killed her, but how she had been granted grace enough to live. She told of how she had kept it all a secret so that she would no longer be a distraction to Robin and so that he could do the work he needed to do. She, lastly, concluded by telling Guy that it had been her dearest wish that an alliance could be built between the two men. "You needed to work together if England ever stood a chance."

"It doesn't make any sense," his bitter voice shot back. How dare this woman make him think that he had killed her! Did she even know what pain and grief she had caused him?!

Marian shook her head. "It does though, Guy. You and Robin would have never joined together if I was there. The jealousy and the fighting over me was going to destroy you both eventually, and it was going to bring down the whole of England with you." She gently took his hand and he startled. It had been so long since she had touched him. Freely. Willingly. "You see, Guy, England needs its Robin Hood. But it also needs its Guy of Gisborne. You are both needed. And look. Together, you have succeeded in killing the Sheriff. So many good things can happen now. The people of Nottingham can be free."

Guy couldn't help but smirk. "Even in death, you deceive me."

"Guy, I-"

"What did you expect Marian? You to come back into my life and me to turn back into that love-sick puppy I was before?"  
>"Of course not. I just wanted you to know the truth."<p>

"And now I do. And I understand why you did it, I really do. But do you have _any _idea what you put me through?! I thought I had-" he couldn't finish because then he broke down. Any will power he had crumbled and his emotions came crashing down upon him. "I thought I had killed you. I thought-!"

Marian jumped into action and quickly wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his neck. She shushed him quietly. "I know," she chanted soothingly, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Why do _you_ apologize? I tried to murder you!"

She pulled back just far enough that she could look into his eyes. "Because just as you can forgive me for lying and deceiving and manipulating you over and over and over again...I can forgive you for giving into your anger at my deceit. You are a good man, Guy. I see that now. Any woman, including myself, would have been very lucky." She kissed his cheek and then sat back down in the chair. "Valeria _is _a very lucky young woman."

"It is I who am lucky. She's extraordinary. She is the one I want to live out the rest of my days with," he responded fervently. "I will make her proud of me."

"You don't have to," Marian smiled as she shook her head, "She already is. You can see it in her eyes. I'm very happy for you. Truly."

Guy smiled, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, towards her. "And what of you and Robin?" For the first moment in his life, asking that question did not fill Guy with spite or envy.

She shrugged but blushed prettily. "We haven't discussed it."

"Will you stay here?"

"I don't know. Robin loves England; I don't think he could ever really leave it. And I will go wherever he leads me." Marian stood up to leave then and Guy watched her go. The surprise had nearly left him, but he still could barely process it all. She was still alive!

"What are you thinking about?" Valeria asked him as she reentered the room and sat down on the bed beside him.

He chuckled softly. "Nothing really, my dear."

She smiled. "I could just get used to the sound of that." He smiled too before his face fell serious again.

"I love you," he said yet again, his eyes were tender for her and only her.

"And I love you." She leaned down to kiss him and then she rested her head upon his chest, over his steady, and very alive, heart beat.

Guy wrapped an arm around her and cherished the feel of having her near. "When I am healed and able to travel, we will leave. Back to England."

"And what then?"

He smirked against her hair. "A home would be nice. A little cottage just outside of Nottingham."

"With curtains in the windows and flowers along the pathway," she smiled as the image deepened in vibrancy.

"And the sound of little feet pattering around the house and running in the yard."

"Three."

Guy chuckled. "Three? Why exactly three?"

Valeria didn't answer his question exactly, she just continued, "Two girls and a boy." She sighed and then turned her head to look up at him. "Sound alright?"

"Whatever you want, my love. So long as we can call the boy after me?"

"You?" She sat up straight. "Why you?"

"Because the Gisborne name must continue."

She chuckled at their banter and then pouted. "I was rather hoping to call him Seth." He frowned and she held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, we'll call the boy Guy, but only if one of the girls is named Grinhilda."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why such an awful name?"

"Because I really want to name our son Seth," she argued playfully.

"How about we make a new deal," Guy suggested as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. "How about we have as many children as are given to us?"

Valeria smiled and laid her head contentedly on his chest.

"Deal."

_**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_** It's all finished, guys! I hope you all loved it...let me know what your thoughts were! And I hope to see you on my other stories!**_

_** Future projects:**_

__**Only Human****_: A Sherlock/OC story about a young woman with an intellect that rivals our very own favorite consulting detective. We're working on the fourth chapter now. It's under the collaboration account TheBeautyWithinTheBeasts_**

__**Try To Remember: ****_A Rumbelle fic, the third and final installment of my "Almost Lover" trilogy. The first chapter is being put up this Tuesday (11/04/14)._**

__**Someone I Lost: ****_A Ben Linus/Annie story, which is still in the first stages of development and which does not have a set date for release yet._**

_**Thank you all, guys! Love you!**_

_** ~Lady Gisborne 15**_


End file.
